Vampire Kisses: Dark White Knight III
by emodinosaurX3
Summary: The Farsons and Emily have settled a truce, but Emily's not through with drama yet. What's the new purple-haired goth girl doing hanging all over Jagger? Third installment to the VK: DWK series.
1. xxChapter 01xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Okay, well, I've got the newest installment out. I hope you like it and I'll try and write more later. I'm brainstorming right now. Gosh, I have three in-progress stories active on this site. O: Hope I can keep up. d: Well, enjoy and R&R please. Reviews are much appreciated. ;D Thanks bunches! [: **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 01~x~x~**

Senior year was going to be a weird one. With my much improved popularity, I was not only liked by my fellow goth members, but I was accepted by the Hollister-donning prep kids as well, cheerleaders and jocks alike.

It felt so different, being liked and accepted by preppies. I mean, I'd always been despised and looked down upon, all because of how I looked. But ever since I had sold Brian Farson out of cheating to win the Homecoming Queen crown for me just so we could share a slow dance, the preps, the cheerleaders, and the jocks had all found me okay after all. And what was even better was, not only did they accept me, but all of the rest of the goths of Horace Valen High School. Brian and Bailey Farson had made sure of that, since I'd done them both favors.

So like I said, senior year was going to be weird. I wasn't used to having friends in the "popular" category, especially like the Farson twins' status. They were beautiful, blonde, and rich and everyone in the school liked them — well, either that or they were afraid of them. But when Brian was sold out, everyone began to hate him, until I announced that we should all just be friends and stand by each other. Hey, we all make mistakes; Brian just happened to make a really big stupid one. After Homecoming, everyone interacted with each other at school. The stares I received were not sneers or of disgust, but of admiration and smiles, and the hushed whispers were gone. Instead, they waved to me and said hello, instead of gossiping of what a slut I was because I had a giant tattoo on my chest.

Packed and ready to go, I slung my leather tote bag over my shoulder and grabbed a Pop-Tart for the drive. Dad was so proud of me that for Christmas, he gave me his black Mini Cooper with the British flag on the roof! I was so psyched, even though I didn't prefer to drive, but I had such a cool car that I could call mine and was so happy. He bought himself a black Ford Fusion and got Vampires Walk Naked painted professionally on the side of it and silhouettes of naked vampire women decals on the back window — definitely like my dad.

So dressed in a pair of little black shorts, a black v-neck with tears and rips all over that showed a lot of my cleavage (okay, so sometimes I _did_ live up to my former Horace nickname, Gothic Slut), and five-inch chunky Mary-Jane platforms, I kissed my dad goodbye on the cheek and grabbed my car keys out of the tie-dyed ceramic bowl next to the door. I walked down the iron stairs to the street from my apartment complex and unlocked my Mini, but not before checking my hair and make-up in my reflection cast off from the driver's door window.

Today was the first day back to school, and it would be my last year at Horace Valen. Rex Tyler — super-uper tall guy with a multicolored Mohawk, size zero plugs, a bullring, and eyebrow ring … and also the guy who had this huge crush on me since I met him last year —, Ava Burton — an adorable little pixie-like girl with short pink hair and always dressed as a Lolita doll —, Nathaniel (Nate) Karson — total flirt and quite attractive guy with copper skin, long brown dreads, amazing green eyes, and zero plugs, a bullring, and tattoos of killer clowns and almost-naked vampire chicks on his arms — and I were all going into our senior year of high school. Last year, three of our friends left us when they graduated: Helena Monroe, Sevina (Sevvy) Gordon, and her boyfriend Rafael Prynce. We spent the summer together, but now they were off to college and we wouldn't see them so often anymore.

I drove into the Horace Valen student parking. A very different scene was taking place here compared to the previous year. Both goths and preps alike were associating with each other kindly, a perfect high school utopia.

I parked the Mini next to a blue Ford Focus and got out. I took a deep breath and released the air. Back to school — again … but it would be the last year where I would have to step into any education building. My vampire boyfriend, Jagger Maxwell, wanted to have his first covenant ceremony after I graduated. A covenant ceremony is somewhat like a wedding, but it's a ceremony to bond a vampire and a mate for all of eternity. It must be on sacred ground (such as a church, graveyard, etc.) or else the two bonding wouldn't be bonded forever. It took me a while to agree to this, since me bonding to Jagger would mean that I would have to become a vampire and leave my life as a human, so we agreed that he would bite me once I graduated high school. Everyone would think I was going off to college, but really I was just going to live down in Jagger's apartment underneath the Coffin Club and sleep in his coffin until the moon rose. Of course, I could tell nobody that I was turning into a vampire, not even my dad, so it was safest to make them believe I was heading off to college. When I would see everyone again, I didn't know, which was the sad part about changing.

Slinging my back over my shoulder and taking a bite out of my S'mores Pop-Tart, I shut the car door and walked over to my best friends in the entire world. I spotted them over by our usually oak tree, two particular blondes associating with them as well.

"Hey everybody," I said with a wave when I approached them. I was immediately trampled by little pink-haired Ava and her lacy Lolita doll dress.

"Emmy!" she squealed and squeezed her frail arms around me. I laughed and hugged her in return.

"Hey Ave! Missed you," I said.

"Are you kidding? I missed you too!" she replied and let go of me. I was greeted by the others, then.

"Hey Ems. Bet you missed me too," said Nate with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I grinned and wrapped my arms around Nate's tall, tan figure.

"Duh," I said when he kissed the top of my head.

"I get a hug too, right Em?" asked Rex after. Rex and I had gone through a lot. He was a great friend, but things had just been awkward ever since he'd confessed his crush for me. After the Homecoming dance, though, things had changed. I think he was losing his crush for me and starting to crush on his little best friend instead.

I smiled widely and my tall friend with the colorful Mohawk. "Definitely, dear," I said and tore from Nate's arm around my shoulder and opened my arms for Rex. It was nice to hug Rex without any awkward tension. I really hoped that his love for Ava maybe grew into something more. But, I have to admit, if I wasn't dating Jagger, I'd most likely be dating Rex right now.

Brian and Bailey Farson hung back from my goth crowd. I assumed they'd settled their dispute over the summer. After Bailey had found out that her twin brother was trying to steal the Homecoming crown from her, she refused to talk to him for the rest of the year, and Dracula knows what happened at their White House-sized mansion. But, by the way the two of them were standing and exchanging glances, it seemed things were back to normal for them and they'd made up.

"You guys can come and give me a hug too, if you want," I offered, looking at them from behind Rex. The twins smiled simultaneously and walked over to me as well.

"How was your summer, Emily?" asked Bailey Farson, the definition of perfection. She out ruled both Venus and Aphrodite, goddesses of love.

"Pretty good," I replied. I'd spent most of my summer at the Coffin Club with Jagger and my friends. We all wanted to spend as much time as possible together with Helena, Sevvy, and Rafael before they left for college.

"It was hella good!" exclaimed Nate. "I talked Rex into getting a new vamp tat! Show 'em, Rex." Rex rolled his eyes and lifted his black t-shirt, exposing some incredible abs. Near his bellybutton, there was a long figure that turned out to be a girl … an almost naked girl. Bailey's face twisted with disgust, and Brian's face frowned, but I could see the hidden amusement etched underneath it.

"It's a vamp chick. And she's blonde like Emmy!" laughed Nate. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"You convinced him to get a tattoo of a naked girl that resembles me?" I cried. "What the hell, Nate! And you," I pointed at Rex, "letting him talk you into that! What the hell was going through your mind when you did that?"

"She's hot. Now I have something beautiful on my skin," Rex replied nonchalantly with a grin.

"That's a _drawing_," I hissed.

"Aw relax Em. It doesn't look exactly like you. I mean, look, she's too tall to be you," said Nate. I glared even harder.

"Thanks, Nate. You definitely know how to make a person feel better," I snapped.

"Then you probably shouldn't show her yours, Nate," suggested Rex. My head snapped in his direction.

"_What?"_

"Damn, you're right," sighed Nate.

"You guys, this is really how you wanted to start senior year? With Emmy snapping at you like this? You know, she's the one with fangs," said Ava.

"What's you tattoo?" asked Brian.

"Don't ask," Bailey begged.

Nate ignored her and lifted shirt, almost all the way. A completely naked vampire girl that was covered by her arms and legs covered most of Nate's dark chest. I shot daggers at him.

"Whoa, that looks a lot like —" Brian started, but I finished.

"_Me,"_ I growled and cocked my head to the side. "Why does she look like _me_?"

"Emmy, baby," soothed Nate, wrapping his arm around me, "who wouldn't want you naked on their chest?" I violently shook it off. Luckily for them, the bell rang to start class.

"You guys …. God, I have nothing to say to you," I hissed and grabbed Ava by the wrist, dragging her to the school building. Bailey followed shortly after.

"You've almost reached my status around your crowd," snickered Bailey.

"Wow, wait to start the year. I just get here and find that two of my close friends have tattoos that resemble me _naked_ on their chests." I sighed. "Let's just get to class."


	2. xxChapter 02xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Sorry it's taking me forever to update. School's really getting in the way. T-T I still have homework to do ... -sigh- Well, enjoy and I'll try and write another chapter today, but don't hold me to it. d: It's been hard to brainstorm lately since I'm stuck in school-mode. Rawr. Okay, R&R and enjoy! Thanksss. [: **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 02~x~x~**

As it turned out, Rex, Nate, and Brian were all in my homeroom period. Sighing, I knew I couldn't be angry with them forever, but I was still annoyed about the tattoos.

"I thought you'd be flattered," said Nate with a frown.

"Nate," I groaned, "I have a _boyfriend_. I can't let my _guy_ friends get tattoos of _me naked_."

"Nate's is the naked one. You still have clothes on me," Rex said, earning barks of laughter from Nate and Brian. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Doesn't matter. The point is, they look like _me._ Why'd you get them to look like me? _How'd_ you get them to look like me?" I asked suddenly.

Nate flipped out his Sidekick and showed me a picture of him, Ava, Helena, and me at the Coffin Club over the summer.

"Ah jeez." Crap. I had definitely forgotten that.

"The tattoo artist thought you were a real cutie," cooed Nate. Rex chuckled. I gagged.

"Yucko!" I cried.

"Ol' Brian should probably get one too. Join the club," suggested Nate.

"No!" I cried again.

"Nah," Brian refused, "though as much as having Emily naked on my chest sounds appealing —" I glared. "— Coach would kill me if he found a tattoo on me. Or worse: kick me off the team."

Nate and Rex exchanged confused looks.

"So, getting kicked off the football team is worse than getting killed by your football coach?" asked Rex.

"Well hell! Then I'd rather get shot in the head than get kicked off the team!" Nate teased. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Well it doesn't mean shit to you guys; you all can care less about football," sulked Brian.

"Very true, my man," replied Nate, clapping a hand on Brian's shoulder. Finally, the bell rang and our homeroom teacher walked through the door, carrying a cup of Starbucks and a leather suitcase slung over his shoulder. His eyes were very tired.

"Way too early to start," he muttered to himself and yawned.

"You're telling me," I muttered under my breath.

Throughout the rest of the period, I guess my annoyance for the trio sort of drifted away. I couldn't be mad at them forever and, by next period, Ava and Bailey were surprised to see me laughing with the boys.

"So … are we all friends again?" asked Bailey before we parted for second period.

"Nope," I replied, "I still hate them," I joked. Nate rolled his eyes and draped an arm around my shoulder.

"Nah. It's impossible for Emmy to hate any of us — or at least me," he added slyly. I rolled my eyes and playfully hit his chest.

**xXx**

Ava had my next class, which was calculus.

"We should go to the Coffin Club and meet Jagger there tonight," she suggested. Ava was so supportive of Jagger's and my relationship. I smiled at the thought.

"I like that idea," I said as we walked into calculus. However, as soon as we did, the two of us spotted an unfamiliar, purple-haired goth girl sitting near the back. She was donned in a leather purple corset over a dark violet long-sleeved blouse, a purple miniskirt over neon purple leggings, and a pair of purple leather combat boots. From our point of view, this new goth girl looked like a purple crayon barfed on her. Even her make-up was all purple.

"Whoa, wonder who's the purple girl," said Ava when we took two seats in the middle of the clump of desks. I shrugged.

"Dunno, but she looks like a crayon," I chuckled. I eyed the purple girl for a little longer, then decided to stand up from my seat.

"Let's go sit with her. She's obviously new," I suggested. Ava was quick to agree and bundled up her things and followed me. I tapped the new girl on the shoulder and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Emily and this is my friend, Ava. Mind if we sit here?" I asked politely and Purple Girl smiled her glossy purple lips.

"Sure! I'm Lavender," Purple Girl replied.

"You're new to Horace, Lavender?" asked Ava, placing her books on the table next to mine. The two of us sat in our chairs and began taking out our notebooks.

"Yes. I just came from this total prepville. My parents divorced and now I'm living with my mom here," she explained. Ava and I exchanged surprised looks. Wow, she was just like me!

"Are you serious?" Ava asked with shock.

"Jeesh, I have the same exact story, except I came to live with my dad. He's just like me," I said. Lavender smiled widely.

"Really? That's cool! My mom's the same. She's totally into the punk-grunge type thing like me. Been that way ever since high school and then she met Dad — star quarterback on the football team and grade-A jock. Mr. Popularity. How the two of them hooked up is beyond my knowledge, but they married and, wallah, here I am."

"High school quarterback into goth girls? Sounds a lot like Brian," whispered Ava in my ear.

"So, your dad doesn't approve of the whole goth thing?" I asked. Lavender shook her head and purpled hair slapped the sides of her face.

"No way. He thought it was hot back in high school, but once they became adults, he thought it was just immature. It took my mom seventeen years to divorce the jock loser. Seventeen long years of being verbally and physically abused."

Ava awed and I bit my lip.

"We're so sorry," Ava said, reaching across me to place a dainty hand on Lavender's purple-nailed hand. She shrugged.

"At least we left," she said, and then the bell rang to start class. Mr. Gray ordered us to copy down what was written on the whiteboard behind him. Yuck. Math equations.

As I searched my bag for a pen, I glanced at Lavender's notebook. Scribbled all over it was _L&J_. A boyfriend, perhaps? Or a crush? I grinned at the middle-school act.

"Who's J? A boyfriend?" I asked. Lavender flushed a different color from her entire body: a rosy pink.

"I wish," she sighed. "He's this guy I met at a club down here. The Coffin Club." Ava and I widened our eyes and smiled grandly. "Oh, I guess you guys have heard of it," she chuckled. "Well, anyway, yeah I met him there the first week I moved down here. Mom told me to explore and lent me her car. I came across this building where it seemed every goth in the world was lined up in front. I just had to check it out."

"It's pretty sick," I said.

"Yeah. That's like, where we _live_," Ava added. I smiled, then, because I was immediately thought of Jagger. Jagger literally _lived _at the Coffin Club, or more like underneath in an underground apartment.

"Yeah, it totally is. The coolest underground place I've ever seen," said Lavender as she continue with her story. "But when I got inside, I met this guy — wow was he _hot_!" she exclaimed. Ava and I exchanged grins.

"What's his name?" asked Ava eagerly.

"Jagger," Lavender replied with a wide smile. "His name's Jagger and I think I'm falling in love with him!"


	3. xxChapter 03xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **-sigh- Sorry it's taking me forever to post. I most likely will not be able to write anything (or go on the computer) during the week because my mom won't let me. /: Plus, I'm always buried in homework and text books. T-T Well, here's the new chapter and I hope it was worth waiting for. ;D Enjoy and please R&R. I strongly appreciate those of you who have been reviewing. I like to read your opinions (whether they be good or bad) on the story. It helps me improve my writing abilities. Anyway, again, enjoy and I'll try and get a chapter out maybe next weekend. Ciao! [: **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 03~x~x~**

Ava and I exchanged glances of horror, but Lavender ignored us and continued on describing Jagger's features. Did I hear her right? Did she say she thought she was in love with Jagger — _my_ Jagger?

"… and his hair is snowy white with ends dyed blood red. Isn't that so sexy? What really makes him sexy, though, are those intoxicating eyes. Oh my goth they're _beautiful_. An ocean blue and bright green." Lavender sighed with admiration, which made my heart fall through my stomach. Hearing her say this made me want to barf all over her purple body.

I continued to stare at her while Ava cut in.

"What makes you say you're _in love_ with him? Those are some very powerful words, you know," she said.

"Well, I _think_ I'm in love with him," corrected Lavender. "Whenever I'm away from him my heart aches."

_You're heart aches?! _I wanted to scream at her. _He's my effing boyfriend!!_ However, I remained silent.

"You mean you've seen him more than once?" asked Ava with surprise. Lavender knitted her eyebrows together with confusion.

"Yeah … I did. I tried to go back to the Coffin Club everyday after I met him." Her confusion drifted into that same giddy smile whenever she mentioned Jagger. I was seriously going to be sick. "He bought me drinks and we danced. Oh it was so great!"

Okay, so, I come to school and find out that two of my friends have new tattoos of sluttish vampire girls resembling _me_ on their bodies. Then, I come to math class and see a new girl and, because I want to be nice, introduce myself, thinking I'll make a new friend. Little do I know that this girl has the hots for _my _boyfriend and she thinks that her heart is beating to his name. Does God hate me right now? Honestly, I don't know what I did to do this. I thought making peace between the goths and jocks/preps at my school was a pretty good deed.

Ava chuckled nervously and looked away, afraid to see the expression on my face, although, it hadn't changed from that dull stare. My eyes continued to graze her face, evil thoughts traipsing through my mind. _How dare she? How dare she? How _dare_ she?! _

And then, another sickening thought occurred to me. Jagger had been friendly — a little _too_ friendly if you asked me. Ugh, how that _pissed me off_! Now, my anger had shifted to him. Oh were he and I going to have a talk alright. How could he just do this to me … _again_? We'd already gone through a humongous fight already where it caused me to break up with him. Did he really want to go through that again? Oh God, was he losing interest in me? Was he falling for the purple-haired goth girl? What happened to never wanting to fight with me like that again? I thought Jagger wanted to spend an eternity with me. I thought I was that girl ….

Apparently not if he's making "friends" with this _Lavender_. Despicable.

Lavender seemed to see the look of disgust on my face because she asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing," I said nonchalantly, but with obvious disgust.

"I'm not an idiot," Lavender retorted, which bought a glare from me, "I know when something is upsetting someone. Is it something I said? Do you _know_ Jagger?"

My glaring brown eyes shifted away from her purple ones. I begged to die on the spot right now. I would have really knocked the lights out of that sickening, purple head of hers, but I didn't want to cause a scene. I'd learned the hard way from making scenes, particularly ones that are not really nice.

I couldn't focus at all. I thought of ditching the rest of school to wake up that notorious, cheating vampire and slap the living daylights out of him, but I resisted until lunch to leave the school for some "off-campus lunching".

"Are you positive she was talking about _your_ Jagger?" asked Rex from the front doors as I walked furiously down the stone steps, careful not to twist my ankle in my thick Mary-Jane platforms.

"Definitely. She described him so perfectly," Ava said as I huffed.

"Oh that bastard. He's going to get it, I tell you. He's going to get it," I growled.

"What if Lavender wants to eat lunch with me?" asked Ava.

"Let her," I decided. "Listen to see if she's going to say anything else about Jagger and then text me. I need to know as much as I can. If Lavender asks where I am, just tell her I went out to get something to eat, okay?" Ava nodded and I turned on my heel and marched straight for my Mini, searching for the keys inside my tote. I was going to get to the bottom of this. What the hell was Jagger doing with that girl?

**xXx**

My heels echoed off of the black walls of the empty Coffin Club. I'd gotten in through the back door with Jagger's key and I knew my way around pretty well. I mean, I only came to this club, like, every day since I moved here. The Coffin Club was where I'd met Jagger, and evidently it was Lavender's special place too.

I didn't even care that I would be making so much noise going down the creaky elevator. Once I reached the basement, I furiously power-walked to Jagger's apartment door and swung it open. My rage was getting to me and my blood was boiling off the charts. I was just _angry_. I don't think I'd ever been this angry in my entire life. I was even more angry when Jagger lied to me. Maybe I was more angry because Jagger lied to me again, when he said he wouldn't ….

I glared as Jagger's coffin lid immediately and shined the light of my cell phone on him. The pained screech from him echoed through the entire club.

"Emily! What are you _doing_?" he cried as he shielded his eyes with his arm. He was sleeping in black, torn pajama pants, shirtless and exposing the amazing pecs he possessed. I remembered that hardcore make-out event in his coffin when we almost … yeah ….

"What were _you_ doing? What's going on between you and this purple-freak Lavender chick?" I shouted.

"Lavender? Who's — oh."

"Yeah, _oh_," I sneered.

"How do you know about her?"

"She goes to my school, you asshole. And she thinks she's _in love_ with you. _Why does she think that?!_" The tears were already running down my cheeks by now.

"She — _what_?"

"Jagger stop pretending! What did you do to make her feel that way about you? Were you flirting?"

"No!" Jagger cried immediately and climbed out of his coffin. In almost a second, he was hovering over me with his lanky form, trying to lift my chin to face him. I stubbornly disagreed to follow through with his act.

"Then _what_? She has no idea that you have a girlfriend, and your 'acts of kindness' probably made her believe that you were available," I explained.

"She was new. I wanted to make her comfortable with the area," Jagger reasoned, but I scoffed.

"A little _too_ comfortable," I muttered. Jagger took my chin to face him again.

"I was _not_ flirting. I thought we already went through this — you're my one and only love and once you graduate we're going to be bonded forever. Don't make the mistake in believing that I'd stoop so low as to flirt with some other girl, not when I have the hottest girl in the entire world to myself," Jagger said with a grin. I sighed. Okay, so if he wasn't flirting, why did she fall so hard already?

"Well, I am pretty sexy," Jagger laughed once I asked him. I glared and folded my arms across my chest.

"Jagger, shut up. This is serious. There's a girl at my school who's so freaking in love with you and won't stop talking about you and I don't know what to do about it! You should have told her that you weren't single," I growled.

"It didn't occur to me," he admitted sheepishly.

"It didn't occur to you?" I cried. "Jagger, how could it _not_ occur to you? Here's a new girl having the time of her life with _you_ and it doesn't occur to you that you should mention that you have a girlfriend before she gets her hopes raised too high?" I sighed heavily.

"Yeah, she looked like she was having fun, but she didn't look interested," Jagger snapped. "If at any point she was trying to flirt with me while I was with her, she sure did do a crappy job, since I couldn't recognize it."

I sighed again. Well, that did make me feel somewhat better.

"Can you just trust me, please?" he continued. "I promised you I would never lie again. I love you, Emmy, and I don't ever want to lose you like how I did before again."

His pale white hand cupped my jaw and, finally, I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'm sorry," I said, "but next time you meet a new girl and she's having the time of her life, make it said that you have a girlfriend, got it?"

Jagger chuckled and combed his fingers through my hair. "Got it, babe." He kissed me gently on the lips and yawned.

"Thanks for waking me up in the middle of the day," he said, smacking his lips. I arched an eyebrow.

"Hey, there was a chance that you could have been cheating on me. I didn't have a choice but to come down here and wake your ass up," I retorted. Jagger rolled his mismatching eyes and sighed, but while he did, the butt pocket of my jeans vibrated. I gasped and hastily took it out.

"What?" asked Jagger curiously.

"Text message," I said and saw the unread message from Ava.

"So?"

"So I told Ava to let Lavender sit with her during lunch, just so she can get more information about you from her. No doubt she'd still talk about _you_," I said, narrowing my eyebrows.

Jagger rolled his eyes. "Wow, Em. Jealous much?"

"Not even," I scoffed. "Why would I be jealous of some girl because she liked _my_ boyfriend? No, I'm just protecting my relationship."

"_Our_ relationship, Emily," corrected Jagger. I waved him off as I opened the text message. After I read through it, my eyes were wide and Jagger noticed.

"What?"

"Lavender knows now," I said.

"Knows what?"

"She knows we're dating. And she's _pissed_ … at _me_."


	4. xxChapter 04xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **It's been a while, I know, since I've posted anything, but it's because I'm grounded ... again. D: Although, I guess since it's close to Christmas, my mom is letting me use the internet, so I'll post the updated chapters I've made for my stories. Sorry for the wait, guys, but I hope this was worth it. Please keep in mind that I most likely will not be on for a very long time, but hopefully I'll be writing in the mean time. Soooooo ... enjoy. ;D R&R please. Thanksssss. (8 **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 04~x~x~**

Lavender completely ignored me for the rest of the week, I am not even joking. Ava and I hadn't bothered to sit with her during calculus, which, I'm sure, made _her_ happy. And, as it turned out, she also ended up being in two other classes of mine. Luckily I had either one of the Farson twins or one of my goth gang with me during those periods. It would have sucked horribly if I was in a class with her alone.

I still couldn't get over the fact that she was in love with _my_ boyfriend and that she was pissed at me for already dating him, as if she'd already called dibs on him and I'd violated some sort of contract or something. And it didn't exactly help that Jagger had been "friendly" with her, but at least he wasn't interested, which took a whole load off of my chest. Still, it was annoying how she fawned over him. Her notebooks, her bag, and even her arms bore "J+L 4ever", as if she had a chance.

"You should do something," Nate said one day to me during history. He and Rex were in that class with me, along with Lavender, the giant purple crayon ho. "It's really pissing _me_ off that she keeps writing that, and _I'm_ not the one dating Jagger!"

"Said the guy with the naked Emily tattoo on his chest," snickered Rex, elbowing him in the side. I rolled my eyes as Nate scowled at Rex and punched him in the arm and looked behind me to see Lavender scrawling in large cursive hers and Jagger's initials. She caught my eye, sneered, then kissed her creation. My fingers immediately tightened around my empty water bottles she showed me with a nasty grin purple lipstick marks around Jagger's initials.

"Yeah, I need to kick her ass," I growled when I turned back around. "She doesn't even _know_ Jagger, not like I do."

"I'm sure that's the truth," snickered Nate. "Done anything exciting lately in his bedroom?"

"Shut up! That's not what I meant, retard," I snapped.

"How often does she go to the Coffin Club … to see Jagger?" asked Rex.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Probably every night."

"Well, go on a day where she's going to be there, get Jagger, kiss the shit out of him, then see her reaction," Rex suggested. Nate laughed.

"Yeah! Goth Crayon gonna be lookin' _pissed_! That'll be funny."

I stared at the both of them, shaking my head and chuckling. I'd love to piss her off even more by doing so, and we all know how Jagger gets when the two of us are engaged in a hardcore make-out scene. I wanted to show her that Jagger was mine and he would only be mine. No other girl could have him. Why was she being so difficult?

"Alright. I'm down with that, and I'm sure Jagger will be too," I chuckled, looking back at Lavender.

**xXx**

We invited the Farson twins to the Coffin Club tonight, but only if they dressed in the proper attire. However, they both said that they had practice and wouldn't be home until late, but I just think they were uncomfortable with the idea of going to a goth club.

"I wish you luck with the whole Lavender thing, though," said Bailey before she got into her pearly white Lexus.

"Yeah, you should record it for us," suggested Brian as he climbed into the passenger side of his sister's car. Nate gasped.

"Great idea!" he exclaimed.

"No!" I shouted in protest and everyone looked at me strangely. If we were to catch footage of this event, one of the main stars wouldn't some out in the video, making _me_ appear to be sucking on air with puckered lips.

"Why not, Em? We could put it on YouTube! Wouldn't that be hilarious?" asked Nate.

"Jagger's camera-shy," I explained. They all looked at me skeptically.

"Jagger? _Camera-shy?_" Ava repeated. I nodded, hesitantly.

"Extremely."

"Who would have thought that _that_ guy was camera-shy," Rex said.

"Maybe I could hide in the crowd or behind something so he doesn't see the camera," Nate suggested. I glared.

"No camera. Sorry guys, you'll just have to miss the event."

**xXx**

I called Jagger and filled him in on the plan. Boy, was he excited. Of course, anything that had to do with kissing me, Jagger got excited about it. So when I got home, I showered and blow-dried my hair before it frizzed from the air-dry. I tamed it down with the brush and spent about two hours straightening my Scene mane. Once it was perfectly pin-point straight, I added the volume to it.

Dad came through the door just as I was finishing up with the volume-ing. He poked through the open bathroom doorway.

"Coffin Club? Or a date with Jagger?" he asked. I smiled.

"Both, in a way, I guess. We're getting together with friends," I explained.

"Alright. Just remember, it is a school night," he said, acting like a father instead of my best friend.

"I know, Dad."

"Okay. Oh, and I think I'll make us some green bean-tuna casserole this weekend," he added before leaving. I licked my lips. I _loved_ green bean-tuna casserole. It was my favorite meal by Dad.

"Awesome! Why the sudden wanting to make it?"

"Dunno. Just feel like it. Besides, I have made it in a while, not since the night after Homecoming … no wait, it was Christmas, I think … yep, Christmas." My dad left the bathroom, trying to remember when he'd last made the casserole. I'd finished my hair and by this time it was already about six o'clock. Jagger would be waking up now. Maybe I would head down there early, just to say good evening.

I pondered my idea and I realized that I would kill for another day to see Jagger in just his boxers. I slipped into my room, strapped myself into a black vinyl mini dress adorned with red lace around the hems and my thigh-high leather boots with the metal buckles up the leg. I buckled a couple of stud belts to my waist and covered my arms with arm warmers and black jelly bracelets. I found a leather choker residing on my black-painted vanity and strapped that on as well.

As I sat down on the little black stool to do my make-up, I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. This would one day disappear after I'd become an actual princess of darkness. Last year, after Jagger and I had settle a huge dispute and gotten back together, I promised him that after I'd graduated, I'd let him bite me. It was always my dream to become a creature like him, but now that the opportunity was here, I was beginning to rethink my wishing. But I was doing this for Jagger, since he truly wanted to spend an eternity with me, bonded forever. I wanted to spend an eternity with, too, don't get me wrong ¾ there were just some human traits and qualities I would miss, like my reflection, for example.

I applied my usual thick eyeliner, adding little tail flicks at the edges of my eyes, and added blood red eye shadow, with just a hint of misty grey over it. I took my tube of blood red lipstick and coated my lips with the color, smacking them together to smooth out the lipstick. I made sure I was using my 24-hour no-smear brand so that when I made out with Jagger, he couldn't come out with red lips as well.

Once finished, I grabbed my Emily the Strange jacket with the red kitty ears on the hood and my clubbing tote bag. I stuffed my Blackberry in my bra, just so I could keep it on me, in case I needed to contact anybody, and walked out my door.

"I'm gonna head over a bit early so Jagger and I can hang out before the others come," I said when I entered the family room/kitchen. I found my dad engaged in a heated game of Halo 3 ODST over Xbox Live.

"Damn it! I'm down …. No I'm by the column … Yes, the one with the huge-ass blood stain on it …. Yes, that was _me_." His thumbs maniacally maneuvered over the controller as he spoke into the headset. I walked over to the front door, grabbing my keys from the tie-dyed key bowl.

"Dad!" I called over his game, jingling my keys loudly. He turned his head. "I'm going to go now. I'll be back later." He nodded quickly, giving me the okay to go as he turned his head back to the game his life depended on. I closed the door on my way out as I heard my dad swearing loudly at the screen. I sighed and rolled my eyes. My dad would never grow up.

I walked down to my beloved black Mini Cooper, unlocking it with the remote. The sun was already halfway down, casting a beautiful orangish-pinkish glow across the sky. It saddened me that Jagger could never see sights like this, that he could never witness an amazing sunset, especially with me. I think that's what saddened me the most. But it also hurt to realize that soon I wouldn't be able to either.

I sighed shook the sad thought. When I got into the car, I pulled out my phone and created a new text message for Jagger.

**Good morning. (:**

Jagger's reply came quickly, as it did always. I think it had to do with him adapting his vampire speed to his texting.

**Hey baby girl. (:**

I could already imagine him leaning up in his coffin adorned with metal rock and skate stickers, shirtless so that his pale white skin stretched over his rock-hard abs glowed in the pitch black darkness.

**Mind if I come over a bit early?**

I sent the message with a sly grin, already seeing his excited face and reading his eager message. I turned the key into the ignition and turned it on.

**You don't even need to ask, baby. ;D**

You see?

I laughed and quickly tapped a reply.

**LOL! Haha okay. Well, I'm on my way.**

The headlights turned on and puled out of my parallel parking space. My phone vibrated and lit up with Jagger's reply, but I had not time to answer as I drove down the road. The streets were pretty crowded, as people were still getting off of work. I made it to the Coffin Club in about thirty minutes, ten extra than necessary. As I pulled into the parking lot, I saw the line of goths already forming, and, amongst them, a particular purple-head.

I growled under my breath, but then realized that this was what I wanted. I wanted Lavender to be here so she could see Jagger kiss the crapola out of me. Still, it irked me some knowing the fact that she was only here to see Jagger … _my_ boyfriend.

I parked the Mini in front of the metal back door and turned off the engine, pulling out the keys. I stuffed my phone into my bag sitting in the passenger seat and grabbed for it, wrapping my jacket over my arm. After I locked up, I fumbled with the assortment of keys and key chains for the key to the Coffin Club that Jagger had given me. One of the many perks of having Jagger as my boyfriend.

I hurried up and made my way inside, closing the door shut behind me, a loud _bang!_ echoing through the empty club. Then, just for the heck of it, I snuck up to the drawn window and sneakily peaked out through the black lace curtains. There was Lavender, waiting anxiously to get inside and elope with Jagger. She sported an abundance of purple leather clothing, as per usual, but a lot more low-cut and party-ish. She wore a purple corset over a wide-neck, low-cut purple long sleeve blouse. She sported a short, leather, purple miniskirt with black lace around the hems over purple fishnet stockings and combat boots. Her purple hair was tied up in two half-ponytails on the sides of her head, skull bows clipped in her hair. Her make-up was thick, purple, and glittery to the extreme, like a drag-queen that had been washed in purple paint. I stifled a laugh and walked away from the window before I could be spotted by a waiting clubber. I couldn't believe I had thought for a second that I had lost my vampire boyfriend to _that_. And, even more, that she thought she stood a chance with Jagger at _all_. Thank you _Jesus_ he was not into her.

I traipsed towards the elevator shaft, and then down to Jagger's apartment. Jagger's apartment held many secrets, both vampire-related and Emily-related, especially his coffin, but I normally didn't like talking about that. But since we were seniors (or since _I_ was a senior ¾ Jagger doesn't go to school), we seemed to be a little careless in his coffin. We'd never gone all the way, but we went pretty far at times. If Lavender knew, she'd probably burst into tears. It'd be hilarious.

Jagger was actually waiting for me outside his room, with, unfortunately, his shirt and jeans on. He wore a sly grin when I approached him, which only made me return it back with one of my own.

"You never returned my text," he mentioned.

"Only because I was _driving_. Doi," I replied. He chuckled and pulled me in to him so he could kiss the top of my head.

"Look at you," he said, pleased. I smiled and twirled around for him, feeling his mismatching eyes linger on me, sending an ecstatic jolt through my body.

"Like what you see?" I asked sultrily. I noticed Jagger lick his lips.

"I do. You wanna practice the make-out show in the room?" he asked with an even wider grin, pointing behind him with his black-painted thumb, but I shook my head.

"Can't. You'll smear my lipstick," I said. Jagger immediately frowned and gave me a confused look. I laughed. "Just kidding. I'm wearing that no-smear kind so you can even go rougher than usual." This brought his wide smile back to his handsome face.

"Hell yes!" he cheered. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Well, let's go practice then!" I said and pulled him back inside his room.


	5. xxChapter 05xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **This chapter's kind of duddish. Sorry. /: I'm going to get to work on chapter six right now, so hopefully the wow-factor will be a lot higher than with this one. d: Mmmk enjoy ... I guess. xD R&R please. ;D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 05~x~x~**

Ava, Rex, and Nate came around eight, when the club opened. However, instead of waiting in the now mile long line, they snuck around back, called me and asked to get inside.

Jagger waited by the bar for me, drinking what looked like a Bloody Mary to everyone else, but instead was blood, and I made my way through the already crowded club. I passed by the front doors where a new bouncer, Paul, was stamping hands and carding IDs. There, Lavender was just getting passed him, getting her hand stamped with the neon purple bat and having a barbed wire bracelet tied around her wrist. I rolled my eyes and fumbled with my keys. How anxious I was just to show her that Jagger truly did not love her like she wanted him to, nor would he _ever._

I unlocked the metal door and in came in my three friends dressed awesomely and ready to party.

"Hey Emmy!" squealed Ava, hugging me in a gothic pixie dress that had this sort of tutu skirt, which fit her perfectly since Ava had the body of a dainty ballerina. She twirled inside, followed by Nate and Rex, both donned in black clothing, Rex's Mohawk bright with neon colors and Nate's dreads tied back in a ponytail. Nate blew me a kiss teasingly and followed Rex. I rolled my eyes and shut the door.

"So where's Jagger? We still need our stamp and bracelet," Rex said with curiosity, searching around. I tossed my head towards the bar.

"He's over there," I said.

"Yup. And he's got some company too," added Nate, arching an eyebrow. My head immediately turned Jagger's way and I saw him engaged in a conversation with Lavender, the purple crayon ho. My head steamed with anger and my fists clenched.

"Alright Emmy. Remain calm. Just remember what you're going to do later on," Ava said comfortingly, placing a little hand on my shoulder. I nodded. She was right. We all wanted Lavender to come in the first place. I wanted to hit her with a taste of reality, that she couldn't have Jagger, no matter how hard she tried. Jagger was _mine_.

"Yeah, okay," I said. "Come on, let's go get stamps. Jagger will get them for us." I led them towards him and Lavender, trying to drain my face from all anger and remain calm.

Jagger saw me immediately, his blue and green eyes shifting to meet my brown ones. I smiled, pretending nothing was wrong, and when Lavender noticed Jagger looking away from her, she turned around and her eyes immediately glared at me.

"Hey, baby," Jagger called, which bought a cringe from Lavender. My smile widened and I walked into his open arms, pecking him on the lips. I sensed the heat of anger from Lavender's eyes. Boy, did revenge feel sweet!

"The others are here," I whispered in his ear and he nodded his head.

"Alright." He turned to Lavender with a half-smile. "I'll be back," he said and took my hand, leading us away. I turned back, smirking at Lavender's glare. Wow, she was _stupid_!

I beckoned for the others to come to us and Jagger led us towards Paul the Bouncer. He tore apart from me, mumbled some words to the bouncer, and soon came back with a stamp and three bracelets. He stamped Ava's, Rex's and Nate's hands before tying the bracelets around their wrists.

"Stellar. Thanks, man," said Nate. "Now, let's get to business with Lav. Whoa, looks like she's already pissed. Did you give Jagger a lap dance right in front of her, Em?" Nate laughed, as did Jagger. I rolled my eyes.

"No, but I wish she did!" Jagger snickered. I slapped Jagger's arm with the back of my hand.

"Hey! Do I _look_ like a slut?" I looked down and glanced at what I was wearing, biting my lip. "Ah, don't answer that please."

"Don't worry, we won't," Rex said with a grin.

"So, how did she get all pissy?" asked Ava, arching an eyebrow and combing a lock of her short pink hair behind her ear.

"I just had to arrive and she was angry," I said, shrugging, "but I think Jagger helped by embracing me and calling me 'baby'. Plus I kissed him."

"Already?" groaned Nate. "I wanted to see too."

"It was just a peck," I explained.

"She's still waiting for me, too. I said I'd be right back," Jagger remembered, looking back over his shoulder at her. I followed his gaze. She was sitting at the stool with her head in her hand, her elbow on the stool. The bartender, Romeo, had come around, serving her another drink. He seemed to be talking to her about something, but from our distance, I couldn't hear.

I looked up at Jagger. He seemed to be listening in on the conversation. He scoffed, rolling his eyes after a couple of minutes when Romeo left to tend to another goth.

"What? What did they say?" I asked, softly, while the others were engaged in their own discussion. He placed his arm around my shoulder and steered me away from my friends.

"Mind if I steal her for a bit, guys?" asked Jagger with a wry smile. Rex waved him off.

"Yeah sure," he said, putting an elbow on Ava's head.

"We'll keep a lookout for the big move. I'm so excited!" Nate exclaimed while Ava scolded Rex for using her head as an armrest.

"You do that," I said, rolling my eyes and grinning.

After that, we walked further back to the club where the elevator shaft was not too far away. He made sure we had a clear view on Lonely Lavender, so he could continue eavesdropping with his bionic hearing.

"Romeo asked her where I was," he started. I shrugged.

"Okay."

"Only, he didn't refer to me by my name, at least, not completely." I arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Either he was teasing, or Romeo really thinks that I'm her boyfriend. _That's_ how he addressed me," he said. I glared.

"Exactly _what_ did he say?" I growled.

"He said, 'Where's your boyfriend, Jagger?' She laughed and shrugged."

"Yeah I saw that. That's what she was laughing at." I shook my head. "She likes the idea of you being her boyfriend," I hissed.

"Duh. That much I can tell. The way she talks to me …" He shuddered and gagged. "It makes me want to get up and leave."

"Really? Because from where I am it doesn't exactly look that way."

"Emily, I can act. You should know that." He arched an eyebrow.

"_Can_ you?"

"Yeah. Why do you think nobody's discovered what I really am yet?"

"Well you look like everybody here anyway, so there's really no need for suspicion. Even humans drink blood to play the vampire part," I said. He sighed.

"Well _anyway_. Do you want to get this show on or what?" asked Jagger. "Lavender's getting restless and she's going to start looking for me. I want her to find _us_."

I nodded and smiled widely. "Alright." Then, Jagger grabbed my hand and led me out onto the dance floor where Lavender would have a perfect view on us


	6. xxChapter 06xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N: **Yay! I got the sixth chapter in! :D Alrighty guys, well, it's almost eleven o'clock at night on Christmas Eve and I'm actually kind of tired, so this will be it for now. Like I said before, I don't know when I'll be on the computer again, whether it will be tomorrow or next year (which actually isn't that far away! xD), but I'm going to keep writing so I don't fall behind. Merry Christmas to all [who celebrate Christmas] and happy holidays. (: Enjoy and R&R please. ;D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 06~x~x~**

So what Jagger and I were doing may have seemed bad to another perspective, I already figured, but what _she_ was doing definitely deserved this. I mean, here she knew perfectly well that Jagger Maxwell was _my_ boyfriend, yet she continued to wipe her grubby purple paws all over him. Like, what the hell? _That's_ what you call a slut. And she was even doing this with my knowledge as well, as if to make me mad on purpose! I swear, that girl needed a wake-up call, and pronto!

I mean, don't get me wrong; I didn't want to resort to bitchiness, but this girl was way out of control. I mean, kissing Jagger's initials, in which she scrawled out? Coming to the Coffin Club every night _just_ to see him again. Lavender _thought_ she was in love with him? Lavender was _obsessed_ with him!

The club was crowded that night and the dance floor was packed with moshing goths. Jagger's hand was still clutching mine as he dragged me to the dance floor, just so we could lure Lavender away from the bar. I noticed Rex, Ava, and Nate from afar and secretly motioned them over. They all glanced at Lavender, who, just like Jagger had predicted, was following the bait.

"Jagger!" she called, reaching for him through the crowd. "Jagger!"

"There she is," I growled, but Jagger merely smirked.

"I know. Ready?" I chuckled and stroked his jaw.

"Duh."

And then, suddenly, I was gifted with the tender lips that belonged to Jagger Maxwell, letting them move however they felt with my own, just as long as I was able to catch up. It filled me with joy, having those stone-cold, perfectly-molded lips pressed against mine. His kisses sent shivers down my spine, but they felt wonderful all the same. And the best part about all of this was was that these kisses all belonged to me. I didn't have to share them, and they would _never_ belong to Lavender. Ever.

I guess I was far too engaged into his kisses because some minutes later, I felt a hand on my shoulder that wasn't Jagger's. I pulled myself apart from him and turned to see Ava, pointing secretly at an incredibly torn Lavender.

I almost felt bad when I saw her face, especially with Nate and Rex sniggering in the background, but I had to remember that this was for her own good. She had to realize that she could never have Jagger, that Jagger would never be interested. That love was impossible.

Jagger turned and gazed at Lavender, who's eyebrows were narrowed over angry purple eyes.

"I think she's pissed," Jagger chuckled when he turned back to me. "Think she's learned her lesson not to fall in love with hot goth guys like me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dunno. Should we make sure?" I asked, sultrily.

"Hey guys, I'm still here," Ava piped, waving. Jagger and I exchanged looks and then laughed.

"Right. Sorry Ava," he said. "I think Rex and Nate, are having a little too much fun back there. Maybe you should calm them down." Ava grinned with an arched eyebrow and walked off, leaving us alone again.

"Right, so where were we?" I asked, locking my arms around his neck.

"We were just about to make sure that Lavender the Purple Crayon Ho has learned her lesson," Jagger said with a wry smile.

"Ah, right," I said and leaned into him one more time so that Lavender could fully understand that she couldn't have Jagger.

**xXx**

The next day, I drove up to the school anxious to see the look on Lavender's face in calculus. However, I didn't see the purple goth at all, and neither did any of my other friends.

"You think she dropped out?" asked Nate during lunch. So far, she hadn't been in any of my classes, and none of the classes she shared with the others as well.

"Yeah Nate, she dropped out," said Ava sarcastically.

"Damn, it couldn't have been _that_ bad. I mean, so she saw the guy she was in love with making out with his girlfriend. Big whoop," said Brian, taking a bite out of his juicy hamburger, condiments dripping onto his plate. Bailey looked at him, disgusted, and rolled her eyes.

"Exactly, stupid. That was the _point_," she sneered.

"You should have seen her _face_, though. She looked as if she were going to blow!" exclaimed Nate. Brian and Bailey's eyebrows rose.

"You should have brought the camera," Brian said.

"I know, right!" cried Nate.

"_Anyway_," I said before we went back to that discussion, "I don't think she dropped out. Maybe she's just heartbroken and crying her eyes out at home. She _was_ in love with him."

"She'd just met him though!" Brian exclaimed. "How could she have fallen in love with him?"

"Huh, that reminds me of someone awfully familiar," Bailey said sarcastically.

"I mean, I'm sorry if I hurt her feelings," I continued, "but it had to be done. She couldn't keep drooling all over him. She's was _flirting_ with him, _hoping_ that he'd find that she was the better girl. She was well aware of what she was doing, and who with." I took a drink from my diet soda.

"Do you know for a _fact_ that that's what she was doing?" asked Bailey.

"You didn't have to ask her to know," said Rex. "It was written all over her forehead."

"In purple marker!" snickered Nate. The table broke into laughter and I felt better knowing that everybody understood why I did what I did. I truly was sorry if I'd hurt her feelings, but how would _you_ feel if you knew someone who was trying to steal your boyfriend? Pretty pissy, right? I had to take action. It was the only cause.

**xXx**

The weekend sped by really fast and Monday came, way too early if you ask me. I got up from my bed, throwing off my Nightmare Before Christmas comforter and walked to my closet to pick out something to wear. I settled for some dark extreme-skinny jeans, a bright yellow tube-top that was adorned with little black polka-dots and black lace at the edges, and strapped into my patent leather platform Mary Janes. After strapping on some stud belts, I grabbed Jagger's leather motorcycle jacket, the one with the studs and safety pins (along with all the rips and tears), from the top of my dresser. Jagger had come over Sunday night and had left it here, however I wasn't sure if on purpose or not, not that he needed a jacket anyway.

After doing my hair, pulling it up into a ponytail and clipping a black bow to the side, and my make-up, I walked out with my tote bag over my shoulder, grabbed another Pop-Tart and headed out the door. Ever since I started driving myself to school, Dad's taken the advantage of sleeping in, therefore not preparing breakfast for me anymore, not that he did it often, but I ate Pop-Tarts every morning throughout the week. They've been added to our monthly grocery list.

I wondered if Lavender was going to be there today as I drove, and, if she was, what sort of a wreck she'd be in. Even though it was a horrible thought, I couldn't help but wonder if her purple eyes would be tear-soaked and bloodshot, or if she would come to school without any make-up for fear of smearing it when she cried again, or if she'd just pretend it hadn't happened at all. The big question was if she was going to finally realize that Jagger couldn't ever be hers.

I found my answer quite quickly when I'd gotten to school, and it wasn't pretty.


	7. xxChapter 07xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Okay you guys are going to hate me, but I just now realized that I've had this chapter ready for a LONG time. d: Wow. I fail. SORRY! But, the good news is is that you can read it now! The wait is finally over! I haven't written much of this series lately. I'm stuck in the InuYasha fandom right now, brainstorming my Beyond the Darkness series like popping popcorn. (: I'm going to try and write more VK: DWK III without messing it up with my lack of VK interest at the moment. Oh, and I wanted to thank you guys for the amazing comments. I don't normally reply back to reviews, but sometimes I do if they really touch me. But I do appreciate all of your comments. I'm so happy that you guys enjoy my writing. It's an amazing feeling, knowing that other people enjoy reading what you write, as many of you should know, being authors as well. (x Okay, well, enough sappy thank yous. R&R please and enjoy the chapter. ;D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 07~x~x~**

After I got out of the car, I immediately recognized the coldness from other people who would normally wave and smile at me. I found this completely shocking — hadn't I just made friends with preps and goths alike? What was with the nasty stares and the gossiping? I felt like I was back to my first day of school here where every single prep and jock treated me like a disease and called me a slut. However, not only were the jocks and preps back to the usual torment, but the goths had joined in. Only one name came to mind when I thought of who could have orchestrated this: Lavender the Purple Ho.

Clinging to my bag and pretending not to notice the cold treatment, I walked across the parking lot to the tree where my friends hung out at. Strangely, they weren't there. I sighed. What the hell was going on?

Suddenly, as I was just about to sit down, I heard shouting from the back of the building and my ears perked up. Instantly, I rushed over to see what the ruckus was all about.

I found the reason why my friends weren't at our designated tree. They were engulfed in a large fight, both verbal and physical.

"Oh my God …" I muttered and rushed over to Ava, who was teamed up with Bailey in a heated argument with a couple of goths. I was shocked to see this, both Ava and Bailey teamed up, and Ava fighting with goths.

"What the hell's going on?" I cried over the shouting, placing a hand on Ava. She turned to me and hugged me tightly, as if she hadn't seen me in about three years.

"Emmy, something horrible's happened. Somebody's started a rumor about you," she said with a worried face.

"You mean other than the slut one?" I asked. Bailey turned and rolled her eyes.

"Exactly what _did_ happen at the Coffin Club Thursday night? Are you and Jagger still together?" she asked. My eyes widened at her question.

"Of course! What makes you think —" But Bailey cut me off before I could finish.

"Apparently word's got out that Jagger's actually dating Lavender now, and that you were trying to steal him back from her by making out with him at the Coffin Club," she explained.

I stood stunned, unable to even blink for a few seconds.

What. The…

"_WHAT?!"_

Everybody stopped their fighting and shouting after I had screamed.

"Emily!" cried Rex, running towards me with Brian at his side. Apparently Nate was entangled with a body on the ground. I saw him with his hand clamped around a jock's neck and his other fist frozen in midair, ready to strike, but both of them were paused in action, looking at me.

"Where is that bitch? Where is she? _Where is Lavender?_" I shouted. My face steamed with anger. I couldn't believe she would stoop that low. She had no idea what she was in for. We were at war.

"Why would you like to know, slut?" shouted the jock underneath Nate. I widened my eyes and Nate punched him in the jaw, yelling profanities.

"_I_ am _not_ the slut!" I cried back, looking at everyone. "Lavender's lying! I never broke up with my boyfriend — she's just obsessed with him!"

"Yeah right!" cried a skeptic.

"Well where is she? Why isn't she fighting for her 'lover'?" I shouted using air-quotes.

"She's probably crying her eyes out because her heart is broken, thanks to you!" accused a fellow goth chick. Well, she used to be a fellow. Now she was nothing but a traitor.

"Please. Has Lavender really fooled all of you? You all are as dumb as a sack of peanuts if you believe her story."

"We'd be dumb to believe _you_, slut!"

"Enough, bitch!" shrilled Bailey, the Queen Bee. The jock boy who had yelled at me immediately fell silent, not wanting to cross with her majesty. "All of you _are_ dumbasses if you believe that purple slut. All you goth freaks" — Bailey pointed an accusing finger at a group of goths fighting against me — "if you really know Emily that well, you'd know she'd _never_ do something that shallow."

While Bailey fended for me, I fumed with anger at Lavender, glaring at all the people she'd turned against me. Oh boy, was she _so_ going to be sorry.

I turned on my heel and stormed back to the front of the building, my fists clenched tightly at my side, my eyes glaring so hard I was giving myself a headache. I didn't care, though. Boy, was I _pissed_. I'd never been more pissed in my entire life.

"Emmy!" cried Ava from behind as she ran to catch up with me. With one last threat from Bailey, she stormed after us as well.

"I'm ready to kick some purple-haired goth ass," Bailey grumbled when she caught up to us. I was impressed; she was able to run quickly in four-inch stilettos and not fall on her face.

"Yeah, you're telling me," I growled.

"I can't believe she would do something this low," Ava said in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? She's been drooling over Jagger since she first told us she had met him. She'd totally do something this low, just so she can have everyone hate me like she does," I said.

"But what is she going to gain from this?" Bailey cut in. "I mean, yeah, everyone's going to hate you, but if this all over your boyfriend … I mean, it's not as if he's going to hate you too because _she_ hates you …. It just doesn't make sense. What a poor schemer." She rolled her eyes.

"Exactly. That's what I don't get either," Ava said. "Jagger loves Emmy so much. How is turning the entire school against her going to change that? If anything, it'll make Jagger hate Lavender even more."

I winced. "Don't say that name. Just call her the Purple Ho," I said. Bailey laughed out loud.

"More like Purple Bitch Slut!" she cried as we burst through the front doors. "Where is this skank?"

"I don't know," I said softly, narrowing my eyes again and crossing my arms, "but she doesn't know what's coming to her. She's crossed the line with this, and once I find her, I'm going to do something so bad to her, she's going to wish she never messed with Emily Payne, _or_ Jagger Maxwell." Bailey smirked.

"Well, isn't a good thing we've joined sides. Purple Bitch Ho is going to regret ever messing with Bailey Farson's friends. This girl's got more power than Regina George can even muster." She pointed to herself as she smiled at me, and I returned it. I never thought I'd say this to myself, but I was really glad that I'd made friends with Bailey Farson.


	8. xxChapter 08xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** I know you all wait a long time for me to publish the next chapter, but your waits have soon ended! I've just finished my third season of Beyond the Darkness (InuYasha fanfic), so I'll have more time to write chapters of this series! (: HOWEVER, I can only come on during the weekend, so I'll just try and write chapters on paper during the week and then post them up when I come on here. Sound like a plan, Stans? Okay well, enjoy the chapter! R&R please! (: **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 08~x~x~**

Our heels echoed off the beige walls of the hallway, but that ho was no where to be found. Perhaps she hadn't come to school, that she was cowering at home from the wrath of Emily. Or, maybe she was hiding her sorry ass in some closet or something. Either way, I was getting fed up that I couldn't find her.

"This is unbelievable. She's turned everyone against me just because I tried to make it clear that she couldn't have _my_ boyfriend. I mean, come on! Way to be a bitch! Have I mentioned he's _my boyfriend!?"_ I shouted, walking with the boys to our homeroom.

"Don't worry Em. We'll get to the bottom of this. Besides, you've got the two most powerful kids in the school on your side," said Rex, pointing a thumbing at Brian, and also indicating his sister.

"Thanks, man," Brian said with a smirk and an eye roll.

"I could care less about the entire school hating me," I said, "I'm used to that. It's the fact that she's going to extremes just to get my boyfriend. Jagger's not even into her! He told me himself. He's disgusted by how she tries to flirt with him!" Nate sniggered before bursting into laughter. "I'm serious! She's _pathetic_."

"Like Rex said, we're going to get to the bottom of this. Lavender won't get away with this," Brian reassured as we arrived at homeroom. I nodded. I needed to tell Jagger all of this. I made a mental note to ditch lunch to drive down to the Coffin Club so I can tell him this, although, the poor thing, I'd have to wake him up. Not exactly a perk for dating a human girl on his part, I suppose.

So, come lunch time, I gathered my things and walked out of the school, heading for the student parking lot. I hadn't seen Lavender all day, so I was leaning towards the idea that she'd just stayed home again. I mean, honestly — who would stay home depressed over a boy who was so clearly taken and wasn't interested in her at all? I think this would be the time to _get over it_. She wasn't being fair to either of us, especially me with her little theatrics, turning everyone's back against me.

I made my way over to my car. As I unlocked the driver's door, a voice chimed from behind me.

"Making a getaway to your _boyfriend_?" she sneered. I turned around and was met face to face with Lavender. I glared and scoffed.

"So. You've finally realized that he's _mine_ and not yours, huh?" I smirked, crossing my arms.

"I'm not an idiot. I know he's yours, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to steal him." She grinned evilly. My smirk dropped and was replaced with a confused expression, my eyebrows narrowing.

"And how are you going to do that? Turn the entire city against me?" Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Please. I only made everyone hate you because I needed the pity so as to gain my power."

This was turning into one of those dramatic chick-flick shows. Can we say_ Gossip Girl_?

I stifled a laugh. "Your … power?"

"You laugh now, but just you wait — Jagger's going to come crawling to _me_ on his knees some day soon. Soon you'll be watching from the sidelines him making out with me," she retorted. I scoffed.

"I _highly_ doubt that. You don't even _know_ Jagger," I said.

"That'll soon change," she said with a grim smile. I stared at her strangely. Though her words sounded stupid, something suspicious was leaking through them. Was she actually going to do something super big that would, quote, "make Jagger come crawling to her on his knees"? Well, wait to insult _Jagger_.

I pulled out my black Ray Bans and replaced them over my eyes, opening the driver's door. "Well, we'll just see about that, slut," I smirked and climbed in the Mini. Lavender's jaw dropped at my insult.

"If anyone's the slut it's you, bitch!" she cried. I laughed.

"Please. Don't get all pissy at _me_ because I'm hotter, have better hair than you, and am not flat-chested," I said before starting up the engine and leaving her in the parking lot.

**xXx**

I was so fed up with Lavender. Her intentions were so ridiculous, I'm sure Jagger would laugh his head off for an _eternity_ once I told them to him. I knew he wouldn't ever leave me to go with _Lavender_. He'd even said it himself, and I trusted him.

I walked to his underground apartment and quietly made my way inside. I put my bright cell phone away in my pocket and slowly lifted the lid to his coffin. I peeked at my love sleep so soundlessly, sleeping on his stomach and clutching his pillow tightly. I'd take a picture, but he wouldn't have come out in it.

"Jagger," I said gently, running my hand over his shoulder. He moaned, smacked his lips, and smiled at my touch. I bit my lip and smiled shyly back. Boy, was I lucky that I'd never have to share this beautiful creature with anyone.

"Emmy?" he mumbled, still half-asleep. His white hair was a crazy mess and he slept in nothing but his boxers. I wanted to just climb in sleep with him for the rest of the day.

"Jagger, I need to talk to you," I said. His eyes were still shut, but he rustled in the coffin.

"Emmy, it's really early. Can we talk about it later?"

"It's really important, babe," I said.

"How about you sleep with me first, and then we'll talk." Even half-asleep he knew how to be coy. He'd suggested this as if he'd read my mind.

I chuckled and sighed. "Alright. Deal," I agreed and set my bag down on the ground. I slipped out of Jagger's jacket and took off my shoes. When I looked back, Jagger had sat up, scratching his head and watching me.

"No clothes allowed in the coffin, though," Jagger smirked.

"Ha ha. You're funny. You're, like, dead, Jagger. We're not doing anything," I said.

"Technically I'm _un_dead," he corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"You won't be comfortable wearing jeans in here," Jagger hinted. I narrowed my eyes.

"_No_, Jagger," I laughed and walked up beside the coffin, placing my hands on the edges. I was super short now without my heels, I had to look up at Jagger.

"I think you're going to need a boost to get in here," Jagger teased.

"Don't tease me!" I cried. "Now help me up," added sheepishly. Jagger laughed and, before I knew it, he was cradling me into the coffin. He placed me down delicately, like I would break. We both laid down and he pulled me up against my body, his hands running along my legs.

"Damn this cursed denim for keeping me from rubbing your soft skin," he growled.

"Sorry. No naked Emily for you today," I chuckled. "Now go back to sleep so that when you wake up I can tell you what I really need to tell you. It's super important."

"I don't even get a goodnight kiss?" Jagger pouted. I stared at him for a long time, giving him a dumb look.

"Fine," I sighed exasperatedly. Jagger cheered. I rolled my eyes, but smiled before placing a tender kiss on his lips. He moaned and cupped his hands around my jaw. I thought how this was something that Lavender probably longed for, but would never have. She'd never know the delicious taste of Jagger's lips, or the absolutely no space between us, or how his hands felt all over her body. She'd never know — and that pleased me.

I stopped just as Jagger was about to enter his tongue into my mouth.

"Alright. That was _more_ than a goodnight kiss," I said, pulling away.

"Our goodnight kisses are better than any other ones, though. We get creative," he said wryly.

"You need to go to sleep, baby. I can't keep you up all day," I said. He stroked my face.

"But you already do," he replied softly. I placed a hand on his chest, running it upwards so as to graze his jaw with the back of my hand.

"Jagger …"

"Hopefully when I wake up tonight I won't be wearing boxers," he suddenly said slyly. I rolled my eyes.

"Jagger!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sleeping," he said and slowly shut his eyes. I smiled and cuddled against him, his arms draped around me tightly, like I was his teddy bear. I could feel his fingers searching for the hems of my tube top, sliding them under my shirt so he could feel my skin, and only that. I closed my own eyes as well, absorbing the wonderful feeling of Jagger's touch.


	9. xxChapter 09xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Okay. Here's chapter nine. You WILL enjoy it. JKJK! (x (Ouch, my ear is throbbing. I think this is a problem. o-0) Sooo, yup! R&R por favor. Enjoyyy! Ciao! (By the way ... I CAN'T WAIT TO GET THE SEVENTH INSTALLMENT OF VAMPIRE KISSES!!! ZOMG I'M SO EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (: **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 09~x~x~**

I ended up ditching school that day.

When I fell asleep in Jagger's coffin, I didn't wake up again until he did, which was about sunset. My dad was not going to be happy about this … if he found out.

"Oh my God, I overslept," I gasped when Jagger lifted the lid to his coffin, stretching. I sat up immediately and scrambled to get out. "I need to get home. My dad's gonna flip out! My friends are going to wonder where the hell I've been—"

"Emmy, Emmy, calm down," Jagger said, placing a hand on my back. I stopped hyperventilating and took a deep breath.

"Sorry. I'm just … I've never ditched school before, at least not without going back," I admitted. Jagger arched an eyebrow.

"Really? A rebel like you? No way," he said in disbelief. I laughed.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Even at my old school where there weren't any goths even within the city limits, I never ditched."

"Aw. My baby's a goody two-shoes!" Jagger cooed. I rolled my eyes.

"Please. I'm far from being a goody two-shoes, thanks to you," I retorted.

"Yeah, I am a bad influence, aren't I?" Jagger chuckled. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Oh yeah! I had to tell him what Lavender had said!

"Oh right!" I exclaimed, sitting back down in the coffin and crossing my legs Indian-style. Jagger chuckled at my excitement. "Okay, you're going to _flip out_ when I tell you what Lavender's doing. It's completely ridiculous."

"Am I? Well, let's hear it," he said.

I went into detail of the whole situation, even the stupid purple outfit she was wearing and how ugly her stupid purple hair looked. When I mentioned how she was planning on making Jagger "crawl to her on his knees", his face twisted into something of either disgust or confusion — it was hard to tell.

"The end," I finished. He stared at me, his head tilted and resting in his hand. He'd perched his elbow on his knee while he was listening.

"You're joking, right?" he finally said. I shook my head.

"Nope."

"Oh my God, the girl's _obsessed_!" he cried. "I'm the vampire and _she_ scares _me_."

"Oh the irony," I sighed. "She doesn't scare me — she just pisses me off. I don't know what to do now. I mean, nothing we do is going to make her stop chasing you."

Jagger sighed as well. "I'll just ignore her whenever she comes to the Coffin Club. Wave her off, make it clear that I don't want to talk to her."

"You should have done that in the first place," I mumbled stubbornly.

"Hey, I didn't know it would come to this. Can't a guy make new friends?" he snapped back.

"Sorry, sorry," I said sheepishly. Jagger took my face in his hands.

"Hey. Just remember that I will never cheat on you — or leave you for that matter ¾ with some other girl, especially one like Lavender. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met — why the hell would I just toss you aside like that?" he said gently. I smiled and tilted my head, biting my bottom lip. Wow, was Jagger amazing or what?

"Okay," I replied.

"Okay?" he repeated, and I nodded. "Well, I guess you should get going. Don't want your dad to send a search party for you," he joked.

"I don't want to leave anymore," I said, changing my mind.

"Are you sure you're dad won't get pissed that you've ditched school to come see me?" Jagger asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm sure he will, but he's working right now, so maybe I could just check in and come back?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me. We need to get to the bottom of this Lavender business," he said. I nodded my head firmly. He was right ¾ Lavender couldn't keep hanging all over him. He wasn't hers to hang over.

"So I'll see you in a bit?" Jagger asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I nodded.

"Yup." He helped me out of his coffin and I gathered my things. He waited for me at the door, still in nothing but his boxers. I handed him his jacket.

"Hold onto it for me," he said, giving it back. "Besides, you fragile humans need jackets more than us vampires do. It's more of an accessory than anything."

"Oh yeah, because you vampires are _so_ tough," I said with an eye roll.

"Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice?" I grinned coyly.

"Maybe," I replied. Jagger smirked and ruffled my hair. I slipped back into his jacket. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"I prefer _see you soon_, or something of the sort," Jagger said. "Goodbye seems too permanent."

"How about a kiss instead?" I suggested, grinning. He returned it.

"Those work too." Jagger wrapped his arms around me and I was pulled into one of his intoxicating kisses. However, it didn't last as long as I would have hoped.

"See you soon," Jagger said with a wink.

"See you soon."

**xXx**

Dad actually didn't even _know_ that I had ditched school.

As it turned out, he hadn't been home all day, so when the attendance office called to tell on me, they left a message, which, when I got home, was unchecked! I was _so_ relieved. As soon as I listened to that sucker, I pressed the delete button and erased it from existence.

Dad didn't know. Thank _God_ he didn't know. I know Dad wasn't the greatest student in school and probably ditched all of the time, but I'm sure he wouldn't want me to carry in his ditching footsteps. So, relieved that the message was gone, I headed to my room to gather my Coffin Club things. I called Ava, just to keep her up to date on what was going on ¾ she'd tell the rest of the guys — and, just like I suspected, she questioned me on my whereabouts after lunch. Since I couldn't tell her I was sleeping with my vampire boyfriend, I simply changed the words a bit and told her I was sleeping with my _wannabe-vampire_ boyfriend. That'd make a lot of sense, right? Wannabe-vampires slept during the day and slept in coffins (if they _had_ one). They also had fangs and sucked blood (well, tried to at least). Either way, Ava understood. I mentioned about going back to the Coffin Club. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to make it, but the boys would go, so I'd see them instead.

I didn't change out of my school clothes, but I fixed my make-up and my hair, tying it back up in its ponytail, which had gotten ruined from sleeping in the coffin. I pinned the black bow back to the side of my head and draped my bag over my shoulder. I thought of maybe heading down to Dad's bar and checking in. I know he wouldn't mind me going to the club, but I did have to touch base with him first.

As I walked out the door, locking it behind me, my tummy grumbled. I placed a hand over it and looked down.

"Whoa. You're hungry, aren't you pal?" I said to my stomach. I hadn't had lunch yet, since I'd gone to see Jagger during my lunch hour. "I'll pick up some Subway, how's that?" And, as if my stomach was responding, it grumbled again.


	10. xxChapter 10xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** So I made friends with Ellen Schreiber on Facebook. I don't know if it's her real Facebook, but it is the one on her website, so it might be. d: Boy, does she have a lot of friends. Like, a million bajillion thousand. Okay, well only like, a thousand. xD But still, a thousand's a lot, but she's a celebrity, so I suppose it's okay. Lawl. Oh sweet! I managed to get another chapter in today! :D Cools. Okay well, enjoy and R&R por fador. (: Grassiass. **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 10~x~x~**

I drove into the parking lot of the bar that Dad worked at. A white, plastic Subway bag hung from my wrist, a surprise sandwich resting inside for him. I'd already eaten mine at the shop and my tummy had stopped talking to me.

I walked in, buying a lot of stares from — shudder — older guys. I deliberately ignored them (my dad usually tells me to do that … he knows how guys get) and walked straight for the bar. I spotted my dad immediately wiping glasses. He was fit in a tight black shirt, exposing his sleeve tats, his long black hair tied back in his trademark ponytail. He looked up and beamed at the sight of me.

"Emmy! What are you doing here?" he asked, setting down his glass. I held up the Subway bag.

"I brought you dinner," I said. Dad's eyes widened with joy.

"You brought me Subway? I have the best daughter in the entire world!" he exclaimed as he hurried out from behind the bar, flinging his arms around me. The drinkers at the bar watched us with snickers, I guess laughing at the silliness of my father. I don't think my dad ever _did_ grow up.

"Sure did," I said. "I was on my way to the Coffin Club, so I thought I'd pick something up for you."

"You're great, kiddo, you know?" He gave me a soft noogie and I winced.

"Yeah, I know I am," I said, fixing my hair.

"Well, thanks a lot. I guess I'll see you later then? I've got to get back to my shift," Dad said. He took the Subway bag and walked back behind the bar.

"Alright Dad. See you later." I waved goodbye and walked out of the bar and back to my car. Alrighty. Destination: Coffin Club.

When I arrived at the club, I noticed Rex's old black van in the parking lot. Rex and Nate had already arrived. As I parked my Mini next to them, I wondered if they'd already gone in, or if they were waiting in the car for me to come and sneak them in. I turned off the ignition and climbed out of the Mini. Immediately, the doors to Rex's van flew open. So they _had_ been waiting for me. Of course. I rolled my eyes.

Rex and Nate bounced over to the driver's side of my car.

"Emmy! Emmy!" Nate cried, flinging his arms around. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yes Nate, I see you," I said. "Gosh. Who would have thought you'd be so excited to come to the Coffin Club. I mean, I know it's the coolest place in the world, but we come here, like, everyday. You act as if we hardly come."

"No, no. He's not excited for that," Rex explained. I looked up at him, confused.

"Then what?"

Rex pointed his thumb behind him and Nate took that as his cue to go back behind the other side of the van. I heard some mumbling and then some urging from Nate and soon I was face-to-face with a gothic football player.

My eyes widened.

"What —?"

"Please meet our newest edition to the Coffin Club: Brian Farson!" Nate announced, waving his arms in front of Brian Vannah White style. I stared at Brian's insecure face. His blue eyes were outlined with thick eyeliner and his neck bore a couple of temporary tattoos. He was dressed in all black clothing — black t-shirt, black jeans, black jacket. I'd never seen the King of Prep dressed in so much black before, it was almost scary. Still, he was still super cute.

Brian ran a hand through his wild hair sheepishly, his nails painted black, his wrist adorned with stud bracelets.

"Wow. You actually agreed to let them do this to you?" I asked him.

"You don't like it?" Nate gasped, as if I had offended him. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"It's … um, different," Brian said. "I wanted to come see how Lavender acted around Jagger." I scoffed.

"Well, it sure as hell ain't cute, I'll tell you that," I growled. Rex and Nate laughed.

"Yeah well, maybe if you come back, we can talk you into getting some plugs. Or snake-bites," Nate suggested. Brian's eyes widened in horror.

"Or not," Rex said. I laughed.

"Alright you guys. Stop teasing the jock," I said and fished for the Coffin Club key on my key ring, leading them to the back door of the club.

"Are you ready to venture to the dark abyss?" Rex said eerily to Brian.

"Beware of any vampire chicks who might want to suck your blood," Nate warned.

"I think he'd be willing for that to happen. He already digs one vamp chick," Rex said, thumbing me. I narrowed my eyes and Brian punched him in the arm, embarrassed.

"Guys," I said, "let's not."

"Right. Rule number one of being part of the goth group," Nate said to Brian. "Do not piss off the girl with fangs." Rex laughed out loud and Brian actually grinned.

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

"If that's rule number one, then why did you go against it and get a naked version of me tattooed on your chest?" I asked Nate, irritated.

"Because I'm a rebel," he said with a shrug. "And you look so cute when you're mad." He tugged on my cheek like I was a baby. I scowled and pulled away.

"Nate, you're ridiculous," I grumbled and opened the heavy metal door.

"I know. But that's why you love me, right?" he said, running his hand up my side. I scowled again.

"Wouldn't Jagger get pissed at you for doing that to his girlfriend?" asked Brian.

"Depends on what kind of mood he's in," I said. "If he's already pissed, then yeah, he'll get outraged. If he's in a fun mood, he'll laugh along, and probably feel me up as well." I rolled my eyes. This was what I got for having a perverted boyfriend … and perverted friends. All of this was nothing new.

"But I thought Jagger was the really jealous type?" Brian asked.

"He is, when he suspects something is going on. He knows my friends wouldn't do anything." I eyed both Nate and Rex skeptically. "Though, he might be being a little too careful." Rex and Nate exchanged mischievous looks.

"Nah," Rex said with a coy grin.

I led the boys into the club, the familiar darkness and pounding music reminding us we were home.

"Welcome to our world," Rex sighed and nudged Brian in the side, who looked a little intimidated.

"Just don't wander away from the boys and you'll be fine," I assured lightly.

"I'll try," Brian muttered, looking around what probably looked like a pitch black room with flashing neon strobe lights.

"Alright. Don't get anywhere near the employees. They'll boot you if they see you don't have a stamp and bracelet. I'm going to go find Jagger so he can get us them," I said. Brian looked pretty worried that I'd be leaving him. I guess I was the only one he really trusted to be with in a place like this, and I didn't really blame him. Knowing Rex and Nate — especially Nate — they probably would trick him into doing something stupid. Normally, Brian wouldn't fall for such a thing, but he wasn't in his territory now. They'd probably feed him blood at the bar and convince him is was just a Bloody Mary. "And if _they_ do anything to you, then they're dead meat." I glared at the two boys. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Jeez you treat us like we're troublemakers or something," he said.

"Yeah, come on, Em. Cut us some slack," Rex added.

"You both know I'm not stupid. I _know_ you'd do something to Brian because of how he's treated us," I said.

"Hey I thought we were all good now," Brian pouted.

"Well, not just us, but you too. We all know he wanted to get in your pants, Emmy," Rex shrugged, ignoring Brian's complaint.

"Guys …" I groaned.

"Hey, you should probably go find Jagger so we can get our stuff," Nate suggested. I stared at him for a long time.

"Oh, what a _great_ idea," I said sarcastically. I turned and rolled my eyes as I searched the crowd. Wow… my friends ….


	11. xxChapter 11xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Hola, amigops. So I'm on spring break right now (sadly for only one week), but I want to get as much in as I possibly can. I just watched _New Moon_ and, I have to say, it was ten kadrillion times better than _Twilight_. Surprisingly, I've become a Jacob and werewolf fan, since I'm obviously all about the vampires. But not with Twilight. Plus, vampires DO NOT sparkle. Vampires repel from the sun because it's blinding and it burns them to a crisp. (: Anyway, once I'm done with this story, I want to get back to writing my Twilight fanfiction. I've already posted it up here (it's called _I Don't Care, My Furry Friend_) and not exactly popular, definitely no where near as popular as this series, but if you're interested, please check it out. (: I only have two chapters though. ANYWAY, enjoy the chapter and R&R please. Thanks bunches and happy Easter! :D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 11~x~x~**

I finally found Jagger sitting up on the balcony, sipping a goblet of "Bloody Mary". He was lounging on a torn, dark velvet couch with a gang of other goth guys, his Coffin Club friends, no doubt. His bright multicolored eyes lit up when he spotted me.

"Hey, babe," he called and stood up. I smiled and tilted my head, skipping over to him.

"Hello. Just wanted to let you know that we need our stamps," I whispered, pointing at my naked hand. He nodded.

"Right. How many?" he asked.

"Only four. Just me, Rex, Nate, and Brian." Jagger almost spit out his blood.

"_Brian_? As in, _Brian Farson_?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah," I said with a nod, crossing my arms. "He said he wanted to see Lavender in action. Nate and Rex had a blast playing make-up." I rolled my eyes. "You should really see him, though. He looks … different." I couldn't help but grin just the slightest. Jagger noticed and arched an eyebrow.

"Different _how_, Emily?" he asked, suspiciously. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking." His shoulders squared and his grip around the goblet tightened. When I heard a tiny crack, I snapped out of the silly grin and looked back up at him.

"Calm down, Jagger. As if I'd fall for _Brian Farson_. _He_ was in love with _me_, remember?"

"Exactly the reason why I hate the dick," Jagger growled. I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Hey. Cut the name-calling, alright? We need our stamps now. Come on," I said and grabbed his empty hand. The embracement of our hands seemed to calm him and he relaxed, slumping his shoulders and leading me down the cast iron staircase. We found the boys huddled off to the side, watching a group of Lolita girls dancing.

"Hey pervs," I called, waving. Nate scowled.

"Hey, we're trying to show Farson here how to pick up a goth chick, since he clearly fails," he said, eyeing me. Brian and I both glared.

"Well, I don't see you getting anywhere just _standing_ there," I retorted, placing a hand on my hip.

"Things like this take skill and preparation," Rex explained. "You've got to give it some time."

"Uh-huh." I rolled my eyes.

"Well let's see then, bro. Show us what you've got," Jagger inputted. Nate scoffed and waltzed right ahead, strutting over to the group of girls. At first it seemed to be working. We couldn't hear what they were saying, but the girls seemed to be laughing at whatever it was that Nate had cleverly said. A couple minutes later, one of the girls left to the bar and the other girls with Nate were I guess just flirting or _something_ and then Nate suddenly closed his eyes, both the girls holding on to his hands. The third girl at the bar rushed back with a goblet full of water and came up from behind Nate and spilled it all over him. They started shouting at him angrily and they all stomped off, arm in arm together. Nate watched them leave, his mouth agape, and we stood watching on the sidelines, cracking ourselves up. Okay, that _had_ to be one of the funniest things I'd ever seen in my entire life. Don Suave Nate shamefully walked back to his laughing friends.

"Wow Nate, you _are _the master at picking up girls!" I cried.

"Aw shut up Emmy," Nate snapped back, dripping wet, his eyeliner running. "Those girls were bitches, playing with a guy like me like that. I was just trying to hit on them and then all of a sudden one pours a cup of ice cold water on me." He threw a look of death at the crowds nearby laughing at him as well.

"Ah well at least it's not the _first_ time it's happened to you," Rex said, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. Nate scowled at him.

"Wait, this isn't the _first_ time?" I asked in disbelief.

"Whatever. They're just a bunch of dumb broads anyway," Nate said, waving them off.

"That's the spirit!" Jagger exclaimed, slapping Nate's back like how guys always do. "Come on, I'll get Romeo to get you a towel from the bar." Nate nodded in agreement and the two of them walked away.

"Poor Nate. I feel kind of bad for laughing at him now," I sighed.

"Even though he has that tattoo of you on his chest?" Brian inquired.

I stared at Nate and pondered briefly. Very briefly.

"Done feeling bad," I said. The two of them chuckled, but Rex suddenly stopped.

"Uh-oh. Obsessive purple whore alert," he muttered. My joy was suddenly shattered when I heard that. Obsessive purple whore? Oh I could only guess who _that_ would be.

I glared and scanned the club for her. Suddenly, my eyes landed on her. She was dressed differently than today at school when she encountered me in the parking lot. She was donned in a very slutty purple vinyl dress that ended just below her butt and pushed up her flat boobs, a purple heart tattoo marking her left breast. Her usual short purple hair was extended well past her shoulders, reaching her elbows in many layers. A black ribbon was tied in her purple mane and she sported thigh-high purple vinyl boots. She was flanked by a couple of goth girls that _used_ to be my friends until they were manipulated by Lavender.

"Ugh. Look at her. She's disgusting, thinking she's so pretty and sexy," I hissed. "She looks like a gothic Daphne from _Scooby-Doo_!"

"Actually, she kind of reminds me of someone else," Rex said. I arched an eyebrow and peered up at him.

"What? Who?"

"Well, that _dress_ looks awfully familiar," he said. I narrowed my eyes and gazed back at Lavender and her clothes.

"I don't dress slutty!" I exclaimed. Rex arched an eyebrow at me and Brian grinned with a chuckle. "Okay, I don't dress _that_ slutty," I corrected.

"You've worn dresses like that to the club. It's no wonder Jagger enjoys seeing you," Rex remarked. I glared at him.

"Hey, you're supposed to be talking shit about her, not focusing on what kind of clothes I wear," I said. "Now just _look_ at her. Look at how sexy she thinks she is."

"Okay," Brian said goofily. I groaned.

"No! No, no, _no!_ Farson, do you understand _anything _that's going on between the Purple Ho and me?" I asked.

"You said to look at her, and she does look pretty hot," he replied.

"Fine then. _You_ date her and get her nasty claws off of Jagger."

"That _might_ not be such a bad idea," Rex said slowly. Brian and I looked over at him.

"Sorry?"

"Well, Farson's dressed like a goth guy now and hardly recognizable. Have him charm Lavender so that she falls for him and then you'll get Jagger all to yourself. And you'll get your respect back at school," Rex suggested. I thought about it for a while, glancing at Lavender, and then Brian, and finally Lavender again, a smile gradually growing on my face.

"Rex," I said with a wide smile, "I need to kiss you for your brilliance."


	12. xxChapter 12xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Ooooh I am totally in the writing mood right now. (: Here's chapter twelve. I'll probably get to work on chapter thirteen right away. Enjoy and R&R please. :DD **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 12~x~x~**

"So, you want me to hit on Lavender and make her forget all about Jagger," Brian said, summing up Rex's and my plan. I smiled widely, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Pretty much," I said. Brian glimpsed back at Lavender, who was chatting animatedly with her friends, but at the same time scanning the crowded club for Jagger, I knew. "But you better do it quick. I'm getting so sick and tired of her searching for Jagger to try and seduce him."

"But you said that Jagger wasn't fazed by her flirting," Brian said.

"Yeah I know, but it still pisses me off that she_ tries_. Do you get what I mean?" He nodded. "Right. Now, when you approach her, don't give her your name. Be mysterious."

"Well what kind of name should I give myself?" he asked.

"Um … tell her your name is Pyro. Yeah, that's good," I decided. Brian looked at me skeptically through his black make-up.

"Pyro?" he asked.

"Hey, we aren't in Prepville anymore. You can't have a white bread name anymore," I said. Rex snickered and Brian rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Pyro it is," he said with a shudder.

"Alright, now when you go up to her —"

"You're telling _me_ how to flirt with a girl?" Brian asked with a scoff. I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Well I assume you didn't know how since you were asking Nate the Great himself how to pick up a goth girl," I retorted. Brian rolled his eyes, his King Bee personality leaking through his goth clothes.

"Please. Girls _drool_ over me. You both should know that. I don't need Captain Water Faucet over there to show me how it's done," he said. Rex and I exchanged looks. Okay, hello ego.

"Uh-huh. That's how you won Emily over, huh?" Rex teased. I grinned and crossed my arms. Brian's smirk dropped immediately and I could see the rosy red blush filter in his pallid cheeks.

"Anyway, Farson, cut the ego crap or I'll pull a Nate fail on you," I warned. "We know how you are at school. Work your 'charms' on Lavender. Now go on." I shoved him towards Lavender's direction. I grabbed on to Rex's arm. "Alrighty. Now it's time join with our friends." "Do you really think it'll work? I mean, Lavender's pretty hooked on Jagger," Rex said. I cringed.

"Don't remind me," I mumbled. "It better work. I don't want to stand and wait to see what she's got up her sleeve to make Jagger bow down to her every word."

"I've never seen her dress that way, though," Rex continued, looking at her curiously. "I think there's a reason she's dressed like that." I rolled my eyes.

"Rex, please, we've already gone through this. She's dressed that way because she's a ho, remember?"

"You're calling yourself a ho, Em?" Rex asked with a knowing smirk. I looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"Emmy, she's dressed like _you_. I think she's dressed that way so that she can appeal to Jagger, since he likes girls like that ¾ like _you_."

My jaw dropped slightly at his words. _This_ was Lavender's plan? To dress up like me? No. Jagger was too loyal to even _look_ at a girl like her, dressed like her. I didn't care whether I dressed that way or not. She wasn't going to win.

"And it's no wonder Farson was all out to go hit on her. She reminded him of you," Rex laughed. My mouth dropped entirely at this.

"No!" I cried. "No, no, no! How can that ho remind him of _me_? Do you know how insulting that is?"

"Relax," Rex said calmly, "you're still ten thousand times sexier than she is. Lavender will never reach your attraction level."

"I just don't want to be compared to her," I said. Rex draped an arm around me.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

We approached Nate and Jagger, who were chatting over a couple of Bloody Marys (although I highly doubt Jagger's was an actual Bloody Mary). Jagger arched an eyebrow at Rex's arm around me.

"Tyler, arm," he remarked and stood from his bar stool to drape his arm around my waist. He dragged me over to his bar stool where he pulled me onto one of his legs and took another gulp from his goblet.

"Where's Farson?" Nate asked, who looked a lot dryer than before.

"Rex came up with a plan," I started.

"For which Emily wanted to kiss me," Rex said with a smirk.

"Emily," Jagger growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Rex, really? No Jagger, I didn't kiss him," I said.

"Damn right," he muttered. I glared, but continued while Jagger's hand ran up and down the inside of my thigh.

"Well, anyway, _Lavender_ arrived and she's dressed in what Rex thinks is 'my style' because she knows that you like girls who dress like me," I said to Jagger.

"Well, I do have my preferences, but I am only attracted to this cutie sitting on me," Jagger said cleverly. I grinned as I pecked him a couple of times on the cheek.

"Okay, continue please!" Nate begged.

"Right. So we sent Brian over to her to try and seduce her and draw her away from Jagger. Make her have someone else to obsess over. We gave him a different name so that she won't know who Brian really is. After all, he's hardly recognizable," I said.

Nate grinned at Rex. "Thanks to us he isn't," Nate said.

"I do say we did a hell of a job, ol' chap," Rex replied, speaking in a British accent. They laughed and did that knuckle pound thing that guys do. I rolled my eyes and laughed with them.

"Yeah, so since she won't know it's really Brian, she'll be left in the dark wondering who her new mystery man is," I continued.

"Oh! And we'll just tell Brian not to come back here for a while, just to torture her," Nate inputted.

"Ooh that's good," I said. "And babe," I added, turning to Jagger, "maybe it would help if you stayed away from the Coffin Club for a bit, to increase the torture of seeing either of her obsesses."

"Yeah, just hang at Emily's for those nights instead of chilling here. Give yourself something to do," Nate said slyly. Jagger grinned coyly.

"You think I don't already do that? I know this girl's body better than anybody, even herself," he replied mischievously. Nate cheered and high-fived Jagger as I stared at the both of them blankly. Wow. Wow, wow, wow.

"Okay, anyway, enough party-planning. I want to see if Brian's 'charms' are actually taking effect on Lavender," I said and slid off of Jagger's knee. I stood on my tippy-toes, even though I was in Mary Jane pumps, and peered out for the purple-headed bimbo and the gothic jock. My heart leaped with joy when I spotted the two of them.

"It's working! I think it's actually working!" I exclaimed. Rex, Jagger, and Nate followed me and turned their heads to their direction.

"Well, well. I never would have thought that that player would come in handy," Nate snickered.

"You're one to talk," I said with an eye roll. Nate grinned.

"Yeah I know."

"Well, maybe it was a good thing she came dressed like you. Brian wouldn't have been attracted to her any other way," Rex said. I winced and Jagger's eyebrow rose.

"Farson's still attracted to Emily?" he questioned. Rex scoffed.

"Yeah, who isn't?"

"Um, half the school," I reminded.

"Thanks to _her_. They're probably hiding it. Once we get Lavender to like someone else, you'll get your status back," Rex said. I wrapped my arms around Jagger's waist.

"Yeah, because Jagger only belongs to me," I muttered. I heard Jagger smirk and I knew he'd heard me.

"You got that right, baby."


	13. xxChapter 13xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Oooh. This chapter was fun to write. (: Wow. I've gotten three chapters in all in one night! :D Woot! That should make up for the days I'm not online and not writing. Well, I hope you enjoy and R&R pleashz. (: CHAAANKS. ;D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 13~x~x~**

Brian did well at keeping Lavender away from my Jagger. In fact, he was with her all night and she hadn't once glanced Jagger's way. I was relieved. My heart was relieved. I almost felt free from her obsessive wrath with my boyfriend. Still, nothing was set in stone until I knew for sure that she'd stop hanging all over Jagger.

However, that stone was soon written on when I accidentally bumped into Lavender while we were dancing.

"Oops! Sorry!" she said giddily, hardly taking her eyes off of Brian. When she did and looked at me, her expression hardly changed. "Oh, hey Emily! Hey Jagger. Enjoying yourselves?"

Hearing that made me stop my entire body from functioning.

Lavender and I had been hating each other for — what? — a month, and now since she's met "Pyro", we're actually friends pre-knowing she liked Jagger? It was so surreal, too good to be true.

Lavender went on dancing with Brian and they shimmied away, my mouth still agape at them. It wasn't until Jagged rested his elbow on my head that I'd come to.

"Wow, she's totally absorbed by Farson," Jagger said when they were out of earshot, which didn't even have to be that far away since the music blasting from the deejay could be heard from down the block.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm even debating whether I should keep Brian away to torture her, like she tortured me."

"Whoa, don't you think that's a little extreme?" Jagger asked. I looked up at him, his elbow sliding off of my head.

"Extreme?"

"Emmy, the girl taunted you and tried so desperately to steal me away from you, not that I would let her, but she attempted," he reminded.

"Yeah but she's not doing it anymore. She's actually happy with Brian. And he looks happy too."

"Because she's dressed like you," Jagger hissed. "Remember, he's still into _you_."

"But what if he's not?"

"Emily, if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't back down so early. This girl was a threat to you. Remember what she's done," Jagger said firmly.

"I've already gotten back at her by having a hardcore make-out session with you, which you surely do remember since you had a field day with that," I said.

"But look where that got you. She turned half of your school against you based off of some stupid lie. She became even more determined to take me away."

I stared up at Jagger for a while. I was confused — what was wrong with him? He'd never gotten so defensive before about this, especially since_ he _was the one who started this all by making friends with her.

Okay, so maybe _that_ was a bit extreme.

I mean, Jagger could make friends with whoever he wanted to. I wasn't going to become the overprotective girlfriend.

But if you really think about it, if he'd never made friends with Lavender, none of this would have happened, so when it comes down to it, all of this really was Jagger's fault.

But with all of that aside, I was still utterly bewildered about Jagger's defensiveness.

"Jagger, what's going on?" I asked him softly, placing a hand on his forearm. He looked away, glaring off into the distance. Okay, now I was worried. Jagger was upset and I didn't know why, which was especially bad since he was a vampire — an _actual_ vampire instead of the poseurs that danced at the club. Did this all really have to do with Lavender and me practically forgiving her? Did it have anything to do with Brian still liking me? Or maybe Rex's arm around me — although I don't really think that one was it. Perhaps he was mad about something I didn't even know about. Had Alexander Sterling and Raven Madison come back?

I grabbed his chin gently with my thumb and index finger and tilted it down to me. "Hey, what's going on? You want to talk me?"

Jagger looked around and finally looked back down at me and my concerned face. "Not here. Too many people," he said softly.

"Your apartment?" I suggested. He nodded and I grabbed his hand while he led me towards the back of the club. Some time during the night we had lost Rex and Nate, so I didn't bother telling them where we would be.

"Gosh, it must be super duper serious if we need to go downstairs to talk about it. You're not going to try and seduce me, are you?" I said jokingly. However Jagger didn't laugh back and I took that as my cue to shut up and stop joking around.

We exited the creaky elevator shaft when it reached the bottom and walked down the hall to Jagger's apartment. Once we got inside, he lingered at the door, which he had closed behind him. Just looking at him made my heart beat erratically. Something was wrong. Was Jagger … scared?

I crossed my arms and leaned against the foot of his coffin. He was looking down at his combat boots, his white hair with the red-dyed tips covering his face so I couldn't see his expression.

"Babe, are you okay?" I asked sincerely. He finally lifted his head and his blue and green eyes locked on to my brown ones.

"She saw me," Jagger started. I looked at him confused.

"What? Who saw you? Doing what?"

"Lavender saw me," Jagger said. He half-heartedly chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Actually, what I should say was Lavender _didn't_ see me. She didn't see my reflection in her compact mirror a couple nights back."

My jaw dropped with fear. Oh no … if Lavender knew Jagger was a vampire ….

Wait. Wait, wait, wait. First of all, Jagger had said this was a couple of nights ago. Why was he barely telling me now? His life could be at stake, should Lavender blab.

Secondly, _if_ Lavender _hadn't_ seen his reflection in her mirror, then why did she just so happily ask if we were enjoying ourselves when she bumped into us? Could it be that Brian was really making her feel that happy?

Oh my Lord my brain was going to explode. I still had more things to think about!

Could Lavender have been threatening me with this information? Is this how she was going to make Jagger crawl to her on his knees? _Was_ she going to blab? Was she blackmailing him?

_Calm down, Emmy,_ I said to myself. My brain was going on overdrive, racking through all of this information. I took a deep breath and sat down on the counter of his unused sink.

"Okay, okay," I said aloud, mainly for myself. "Jagger, I thought you said you _wanted _to expose yourself."

"I know, but ever since my downfall down at the Dungeon, I've been thinking twice about it. I still have to be careful. I'm mingling with humans, remember? So forget about wanting to expose myself. Pretend that never happened."

I nodded. "Alright." Still confused. I didn't know what to think about this situation. So Jagger was afraid at being found out. Well, he was _now_ ….

"So, why do you still want me to keep Brian away from her if she knows your secret now? Wouldn't that just make her want to broadcast it even more?" I asked.

"She won't broadcast it. She'll blackmail me and threaten you with the information, like she's already done. Once she's done that, I'll become angry, outraged even, because she's doing this to us. Then, that'll give me a reason to get rid of her," he explained with a flash of his pearly white fangs.

My eyes widened and I gulped. "Jagger, you-you can't … What do you mean get rid of her? You can't bite her; she'll change!"

Jagger laughed, but it wasn't a soothing laugh like how I usually found them. This laugh was cruel, evil even. Immediately I thought back to when Alexander and I had met up in the grocery store that one evening last year. Jagger and I had been broken up for about a week or two and Alexander was telling me a bit about my ex-boyfriend (at the time). I remembered him telling me about knowing Jagger's evil intentions, knowing that he was a notorious, dangerous vampire, even in his world. I could never believe him about being evil, but this laugh proved me wrong. For once, I was afraid of Jagger, even more afraid when I found out he actually was a vampire. And it wasn't just me I was afraid for; I was actually afraid for Lavender.

"Who said anything about _biting_ her?" Jagger said, his laughter dying down. "Believe me the last thing I'm going to do is change her. My blood vials are running low and I'll be needing some refilling."

My eyes were as wide as dinner plates now in horror. Refilling? That's what Jagger was going to do — drain Lavender like a juicer of her blood for his nurturing? I shook my head slowly, staring at him with disbelief.

_Alexander was right. He was right! Jagger's dangerous. Jagger's … evil._

And as hard as I tried to deny it, I couldn't. Here was my vampire boyfriend, licking his lips at the thought of human blood from a girl who was obsessed with him and knew his deepest darkest secret.


	14. xxChapter 14xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** OKAYCHAPTER14READY&&FANFICTIONISBEINGAFREAKINBUTT!!!!!FREAKINAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!R&RENJOY. **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 14~x~x~**

Okay, Jagger was clearly locked in vampire mode and it was definitely not safe for me to stay within five hundred feet of him. If he was craving blood right now, and even considering draining a human for his own personal needs, then I needed to vamoose, even if I was said vampire's girlfriend.

As Jagger walked towards me, I slid off of the counter and, scraping my back against the counter to keep as far away from Jagger as I possibly could, made my way towards the door. Jagger's eyebrows knitted together.

"Emily? What's wrong?" he asked, his fangs still exposed. I bit my bottom lip with my own fake vampire fangs and chuckled nervously.

"I just remembered — Dad wants me home early," I lied. "School tomorrow."

Jagger narrowed his eyebrows suspiciously. "Emmy, it's Friday," he said. Crap, he knew.

"Jagger, you're craving blood. _Human_ blood. I don't think it's so wise for me to be here right now. I don't think I should be with you now," I said, truthfully. However I probably should have tried lying some more because Jagger didn't really seem to like the truth more than my fibs.

His blue and green eyes flashed with anger. My heart beat erratically with fear.

"You don't think you should be with me now?" he asked slowly, taking a step towards me.

"Jagger, stop," I warned.

"Emily, this is who I am, and you know that. I thought you've accepted it," he said.

"I have but —"

He took another step as he interrupted me. "I don't understand you right now. First, you hate this girl who's obsessed with me and trying to 'steal me away' from you. Next you're thinking of forgiving her because she's temporarily sucked into Fartson's charms and now you're afraid of me drinking her blood? What are you playing at?"

I couldn't explain what I was feeling at that moment. He couldn't understand _me_ at the moment? Hell, _he_ was the one who was acting all bipolar just then! I needed to leave, but I didn't know how without upsetting him.

"Jagger, I won't be gone forever. I don't want to leave you," I said, trying to make him feel better. I figured if I said things that he would want to hear, he'd calm down a bit, but hopefully a lot.

"So why are you leaving now?" he retorted.

"You're having a phase right now. Jagger, have you forgotten that I'm human? We're polar opposites and if you're craving human blood, than it's not good for me to be around you," I reasoned. My palm touched the door. I searched for the handle, but even if I did get out, how would I be able to outrun a vampire? My second hand reached inside my bag for my Blackberry, preparing to shine it in his face to stall him.

"A _phase_?" he laughed. "Emily, I'm a _vampire_, which you very well know. This is _who I am_."

I shut my eyes tightly for a brief moment. The Jagger I knew wasn't evil. He wasn't a murderer. Maybe he was before me, but I would never know him. I didn't want to know him.

"Jagger stop it," I pleaded. "You're scaring me."

Okay, so I sounded like a wuss, and, let me tell you, Emily Payne is _not_ a wuss. However, I was face to face with a blood-craving vampire, who happened to be my boyfriend. I did recall all of the promises Jagger had made — particularly those sappy ones — where he said he'd always protect me and never hurt me and yaddy-yaddy-yadda, but at that moment, I think the craving of blood had blocked out all of those memories of him saying that. The lust was getting to his mind.

"You're afraid of what you're about to become?" he questioned. "Come June and after graduation, I'm having my covenant ceremony, with you as my bride, just like you promised. You won't need to be afraid any longer." Another step closer and chills ran down my spine. Suddenly, Jagger did something that made my blood curdle.

He sniffed the air. And grinned.

His beautiful mismatching eyes had turned a blood red and he licked his lips.

"You're keeping me from will, Emmy babe," he chimed, stepping closer and closer. My hand was wrapped tightly around my phone. Why couldn't I pull it out? What was keeping me from dashing out the door I was backed up against? I was frozen in fear, staring at Jagger Maxwell with wide eyes, my jaw trembling. Was Jagger actually thinking of drinking _my_ blood? Was his lust taking over entirely that he just saw me as another human? My heart was pounding in my chest so hard I could feel the pulses in my ears.

"Stop. Jagger, snap out of it," I advised but he didn't seem to be listening to me. So, suddenly _I_ was his interest, but for the wrong reason. What happened to wanting to suck Lavender of her blood. I was becoming more fond of that idea rather than killing me, shallow as that may be. Well, hey — she's the one who caused me all of that hell and annoyance with her urges to get to my boyfriend.

Jagger ignored my request to stop and he crept closer to me. My whole life flashed before my eyes. I could only imagine my dad wondering why I wasn't home the time the Coffin Club closed and thinking I was probably still hanging out with Jagger. He'd call up my cell, Jagger would answer, my blood dripping from his mouth, and he'd tell him that I'd fallen asleep at the club, perhaps too many Bloody Marys and dancing had wiped me out. Dad would tell him it was alright and to have Jagger drive me back home. But Jagger would ignore his request and Dad would worry. He'd call the cops and send them over to the Coffin Club and Jagger wouldn't be fazed at all because my Dad would have merely sent him over a handful of human blood pouches. They'd be dead within two seconds.

I shook my head of the scenario, but I was still frozen in fear. Jagger's face was within inches away from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face, his fangs within sight, his spider fingers with the black-painted fingernails grazing the bare skin of my shoulder, and then the space between my shoulder and neck. He took another deep breath.

_No, no, no,_ I thought fearfully. _This can't be it. Jagger can't drain me of my blood. He's my soul mate. He loves me, and I love him. He can't do this. He wouldn't do this!_

"It wasn't just your looks that had me moving for you," Jagger said in a whisper in my ear, "your blood smelled _so_ appetizing."

Great. So _now_ he's telling me that it was my _blood_ that made him fall for me? Oh God, my heart had just shattered.

Whatever happened to never wanting to hurt me again? Being apart for him did just about the same amount of damage that it did to me, and that was a lot.

My eyes began to water, but Jagger didn't seem to care. Why — why in this whole wide world was this happening to me? Was it _because_ I was in love with a vampire? Was this my punishment?

Jagger drew nearer to my neck, delicately smoothing it with his thumb. I suddenly remembered that dream I had a long time ago (more like _last year_), my first dream about Jagger. I was suspicious about him, and, as it turned out, he was a vampire in my dream. We were in this same position, only we'd been in a parking lot in the dream.

_He's going to drink from me. He's going to drain me,_ I thought.

Then, when he the tip of his tongue touched the skin on my neck, his apartment door flew open. Jagger and I quickly turned to see who had intruded, Jagger wearing a malevolent expression because standing behind me was none other than Alexander Sterling and Raven Madison


	15. xxChapter 15xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Bit of a shorter chapter. Sorry guys. Mum says I have to pace myself with the computer, which means I can't be on it all day like I have been for the rest of the week, so after I post this I'll be offline for a bit. I'll finish writing chapter sixteen on paper and then type it up when I come back on maybe later tonight. Kayyyuh. Well, enjoy and R&R please! I'm loving all of your reviews. You guys are so funny when you're excited for the next chapter. You all make me shmiiiile. (8 Okely-dokely. Ennnnnjoyyuh. ;D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 15~x~x~**

My eyes widened with surprise when I saw Alexander and Raven behind me. Their eyebrows were narrowed in a glare at Jagger, as if they knew what he was about to do.

"Get away from her," Alexander growled, gently tugging on my arm. Raven opened her arms for me and Alexander let go of my arm.

"Sterling!" roared Jagger. "She's _my_ girlfriend!"

"Raven, get Emily out of here," Alexander said calmly. Raven nodded and led me away.

"Emily! Let go of me, bastard!" Jagger snarled as Alexander pushed him back into the apartment. Snarls and roars from Jagger echoed through the hallway as Raven ushered me away quickly.

"Wait — Jagger! He —"

"Jagger will be fine," Raven soothed, her arm around my shoulders. "Alexander's just going to talk to him."

"But Jagger's outraged. He's … he's …"

"Trust me, they're going to be fine. Besides, Alexander and violence don't go together," Raven chuckled.

"But _Jagger_ and violence do," I mumbled.

We made our way back to the hyped-up club where I was soon met with a worried Rex and Nate.

"Emmy! Where have you been?" asked Rex.

"Where's Jagger?" asked Nate.

"Never mind him," I said.

"Do you guys mind if I take Emily home? She's told me she doesn't feel too good," Raven said.

"Who're you?" asked Nate.

"A friend," Raven assured.

"We should come with you, see you home," Rex suggested.

"No it's fine," I said. "Besides, you guys need to keep watch on Lavender and Brian." They protested against my will, but after giving them a stern look, they finally agreed.

"We'll stop by later then, Em," Rex said and I nodded. After the both of them hugged me goodbye, Raven led me out to my car.

"I'll drive for you," Raven offered. "Besides, we're not heading back to your place just yet."

"We're not?" I asked. Raven shook her head.

"If Jagger isn't yet calmed down, the first place he'll come searching is your home, and you can't be around him at the moment." We walked out of the club's back door and made our way to my Mini.

"How did you know Jagger was about to … you know …?" I asked, handing her my keys.

"Vampires have a sort of intuition. Alexander recognized a sort of tense feeling near the Dungeon. A human girl in distress of a notorious vampire," she said. "Sounds _so_ familiar."

I took a deep breath. Right — Raven had been involved with Jagger when she was human as well.

"I can't believe this happened. I don't know what's wrong with him," I sighed.

"_That_ Jagger down there is the evil Jagger I came to know. He gets these urges and the blood just excites him. That's why he's dangerous," she explained.

"I've never seen him that way, at least no in real life. I had a dream that he was like that, but that was before I even knew he was a vampire," I said.

"You want to tell me how it all happened? How did this all start?" she asked as she drove us out of the parking lot. I sighed heavily and spilled. Everything about Lavender and Jagger wanting to drain her and then finally about almost drinking _me_ I explained in full detail. Raven was quiet while she listened as she drove down a dark, lonely road. I glanced at the clock when I was finished and read 1:15 am. A yawn escaped my throat. Boy, what a night.

"Why is it that vampires cause so much drama?" Raven sighed and, for the first time during the conversation, I smiled.

"You're the expert, you tell me," I replied. Raven grinned. She pulled over and sent a text message to Alexander.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," she said when she closed her phone, looking at me.

"I guess it's just a perk that comes with having a vampire boyfriend," I said, jokingly. "You'd know all about that."

"Even though I never dated Jagger, I know what you mean. But," she disconnected her eye contact with me, "never has my boyfriend tried to _drink_ from me, let alone refill vials with my own blood."

A blade went through my heart when I heard her words. Oh God, she was right. As much as I loved Jagger, he'd still tried to drink from me, as if I were a juice pouch. I swallowed hard and stared out the windshield, tears stinging my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Emily," Raven said again, placing a hand on mine.

"Me too," I said softly, looking at her with my watery eyes, "because I still love him. But now I'm just afraid of him. It was probably a lot easier for you because Alexander doesn't drink human blood." Raven nodded in agreement. "What should I do?"

"Well, Jagger plans to change you, right?" she asked and I nodded. "When?"

"After I graduate. Everybody will think I've gone off to college when really I'll just be sleeping in his coffin," I said.

"Once Jagger changes you, you won't have any reason to be afraid of him, unless he's threatening you. Remember, even in my world, Jagger's still very dangerous," she reminded. "But in the meantime, Alexander and I will watch out for you, make sure he doesn't come near you. Jagger's the kind o f person who will not stop until he gets what he wants. Right now, he wants your blood."

"Then, can you also look out for Lavender as well, because it's really her he wants to drain," I said. Raven agreed.

"I think it's safe for you to go home now. You feeling better?" Raven asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Still a bit traumatized, but I'll live," I said.

"For now," she added jokingly and, as she started up the Mini, we laughed.

**xXx**

My dad was actually sleeping when I got home, so I tip-toed to my room quietly, even though Dad's a heavy sleeper. I slipped out of my clothes and grabbed my short, black pajama shorts and an old, white My Chemical Romance shirt. I slipped underneath my Nightmare Before Christmas comforter and closed my eyes.

However, around three in the morning, I was awaken by the sound of screeching — bats screeching. I rushed over to my window and saw one bat being pushed away from the window by two other bats. The bat being pushed away I immediately recognized as Jagger by the blue and green eyes. My stomach turned uneasily. He still wanted to see me. In a way I was a bit flattered, thinking that he still loved me. Although, I was still scared, wondering if he'd really come because he was still thirsty for my blood.

Jagger saw me through the window and his screeching grew louder. I heard my dad stir and grunt a couple doors down. I shook my head at Jagger, telling him to stop, and backed away from the window, drawing my black curtains. When I climbed back into bed, the screeching had stopped.


	16. xxChapter 16xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** I'm back online. :D Well, here's chapter sixteen finished. (Boy, am I HUNGRY.) I don't know when I'll get chapter seventeen written. I'll probably take some time off of the computer again, just so my mom doesn't give me a hard time about being online all day, so I'll try and write out chapter seventeen on paper. I'm enjoying your reviews. Thanks bunches and enjoy the story. (x R&R! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 16~x~x~**

The following morning, I woke up to the buzzing of the doorbell really early. My dad and I are not morning people, so neither of us were willing to answer the door.

"Emily!" Dad called from his room, telling me to go get the door.

"Dad!" I called back, telling _him_ to get it.

He didn't call my name back, still expecting me to get the door, which really pissed me off. I wanted to sleep just as much as he did!

I waited a couple of minutes, just to see if the person at the door would leave. Silence. Sighing happily, I started to drift back t o sleep, but I was rudely awakened again by the buzz.

"EMILY!" Dad shouted, annoyed. Groaning loudly, I got up and stomped over to the door. Who the hell wanted us at seven o'clock in the morning?

I unlocked the door, rubbing my eyes out, and was face to face with a very tired looking Jagger.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. What was Jagger doing up during the day? "Jagger?"

"Hey Em," he said, very groggy. "Can I come in?"

Then it hit me. He'd tried to suck my blood last night. Raven and Alexander had saved me in the nick of time. I was afraid of him.

Guess I was too tired to care now.

"Are you going to suck my blood?" I asked stubbornly, narrowing my eyebrows. Jagger looked away shamefully, scratching the back of his head. His eyes were no longer that deathly red that I remembered seeing last night, but instead a very tired green and blue. Dark shadows circled his eyes. He didn't even need his eyeliner to darken them.

"About that …" Jagger muttered. I arched an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"What?"

"Emily, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what was wrong with me," he said desperately. I scoffed, though part of me already forgave him. I knew I would eventually. I really did want to be with Jagger for the rest of my life, bonded to him for eternity. And I did _not_ want a repeat of what happened last year. It was so hard for me to stay away from Jagger, from the Coffin Club. However, I wasn't going to forgive him right away. He'd better have a good excuse for his actions.

"I didn't either," I said, "until Raven told me about you. You have _urges_?"

"It's because I drink human blood," he explained. "Could you let me in so I can explain?" he pleaded, suddenly yawning largely. Geez Jagger had a big mouth. I could see his intestines through that tunnel.

I empathized with his fatigue. Sighing, I nodded and opened the door for him. "You can rest on my bed. Sorry we don't have any coffins for you," I joked. Jagger smiled a very tired smile.

"It's alright," he said with a shrug. "Anything you provide will satisfy me."

Now _this_ was the Jagger I loved.

I smiled and closed it behind him when he walked in. He stuffed his hands in the jeans he was wearing last night. In fact, he was dressed in the same clothing he was wearing last night.

"Jagger, didn't you get any sleep at all?" I asked, leading him to my room. I shut the door behind us and sat down on my bed. Jagger fell flat on it, smothering his face in my pillows.

"I couldn't sleep," he said, taking his face out of my pillows. "I had to wait until _they_ fell asleep so that I could see you. They won't let me get five feet near you."

"I wonder why," I retorted sarcastically.

"I told you, it's because I drink human blood. I guess just thinking about Lavender's blood made me crazy. You were right there in front of me, a _human_, and I just couldn't control myself. I'm running out of human blood, Em. I've been living on goat's blood for the past week down at the Dungeon. It's the only kind of blood they serve. Well, that and pig, but pig is too flat. I need something acidic." He smiled and licked his lips. I glared and punched him in the arm. The smile disappeared and he shook his head. "But see why I need to get her blood. I can't live like Sterling, drinking only animal blood."

"Why not?" I asked softly, knitting my eyebrows together. "I mean, it would everything so much easier. You wouldn't need to kill anybody. Go vegetarian like Alexander and Raven." Jagger rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, I could never do that. That's like me telling you to give up on meat and only eat vegetables," he said. I thought about it for a bit. Well, he did have a point, but killing people sounded so horrible.

I sighed with defeat. "Alright, Jagger, I'll let it rest. But Lavender? You have to collect from someone that I know?"

"You're still opposing my decision? After everything she's done to you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well I'm sorry that I have a _heart_," I said sarcastically. Jagger sighed heavily and stuck his head back into the pillow. He moaned softly, tired. I yawned and lay down next to him on my stomach, combing a lock of white hair behind his ear.

"It's just so uncomfortable for me, you doing this. After all, I'm human too," I said softly. Jagger turned slightly so that his green eye peered at me.

"I know," he said, his voice muffled by the pillow, "and I'm sorry. It's just who I am."

"I know," I replied, combing more hair out of his eyes, "but, Jagger?" He arched his eyebrow. "I was really scared when you were about to drink from me. Please …" I looked away briefly. "… don't ever do that again. If you do, I'll have no choice but to leave you. I don't want to be afraid of you." Hearing this made Jagger sit up quickly.

"Emily," he said, biting his lip. "I-I …" I held a hand up to stop him.

"Do I have your word?" Jagger sighed and finally nodded.

"Yeah. I don't want to lose you. Not again," he said. I smiled widely. He returned it and returned to his laying position on the bed, snuggling his face in my pillows. I continued combing his hair again.

"Me too," I said softly, laying my head on my outstretched arm.

"So we're good?" he asked with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, we are." He leaned over to kiss me on the forehead, but after that, he yawned right in my face. I scowled.

"Jagger, you should probably get to sleep," I suggested. "I know it'll be hard because you're not in a coffin but …"

"I'll be with you," he completed with a grin.

"Yeah, you will," I replied softly. I slipped back underneath the covers and Jagger followed in my actions. He pulled me to him and I snuggled against his chest. I felt his hard arms wrap around my waist, his hands sliding up the back of my shirt. I sighed peacefully. Boy, did I miss this. I was so tired of all the drama that came with dating a vampire, particularly a very sexy, dangerous vampire. However, at that moment while I was quickly drifting to sleep, I forgot all about all the drama. I forgot about Lavender, I forgot about Raven and Alexander, I forgot about what Jagger was _about_ to do to me. Right now, in Jagger's arms, I was in peace, and I wanted to stay here forever.


	17. xxChapter 17xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Okay, I'm finally done with this chapter. Now it's time for me to play Wii Fit! :DD I'm lovin' that game! xD Will write more later. Enjoy and R&R pleash! ;D **-Michele**

**PS: **I like sleeping Jagger too. (:**  
**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 17~x~x~**

Around noon is when Dad and I usually get up. Sometimes we'll get up around ten or ten thirty, but that's actually early for us. So, come noon, my senses were awakened and I stirred. I felt Jagger's arms still tightly around my waist and, with my eyes still closed, I smiled. I was actually surprised that Jagger was actually able to sleep in a bed.

I heard my dad stir in his bed as well and heard his footsteps coming from his room, drifting into the bathroom, and then finally down the hall. Suddenly, my heart started to race. Dad didn't know Jagger was here, and I knew he'd freak out if he found out that Jagger had slept _in my bed_, regardless if we did anything or not. Dad may be cooler than most dads, but when it came to boys, he was a dictator.

I quickly shook Jagger awake. He groaned and I had to cover his mouth to muffle the noise. Dad's footsteps stopped near my door.

"Jagger, wake up!" I hissed in his ear. His eyes blinked open and were tearing up.

"What?" he groaned.

"My dad's right outside my door. He doesn't know you're here. Hide!" I whispered frantically. Jagger, still half-asleep, understood the situation and he frantically got out of bed, tangled in my sheets. He fell to the floor with a thud. I widened my eyes and looked over but he wasn't there. Instead, a vampire bat flew out from underneath my Nightmare Before Christmas covers and flapped towards my closet.

My door opened right after that.

Dad stood there, his black bed hair tangled in his ponytail, dressed in a pair of Xbox boxers. He was scratching his head, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Emmy? I thought I heard a thud in here?" he said, confused. I glanced down at my spilled covers.

"Oh, yeah I sort of fell out of bed," I lied, chuckling nervously to make it seem like I was embarrassed to admit it.

"Oh. Well, um, be careful, I guess," he said. His face twisted in confusion as he closed my door, scuffling away. I was grateful that he wasn't complete awake to interrogate me. I listened to make sure he was far from my room. A few minutes later I could hear eggs cracking and a pan sizzling. Oh good, Dad was making brunch.

"Man that was close," Jagger sighed as he walked out of my closet in humanoid form.

"Yeah I know. I completely forgot that you can't just come in without my dad's knowledge. He'd flip," I said, pulling my hair-tie out and combing my hair back into a neater ponytail.

Jagger yawned and stumbled back to my bed. He belly-flopped onto it and stuffed his face in my pillows. I began to comb his white hair out of his face again.

"So how'd you sleep? Not used to beds huh?" I chuckled.

"It's different. I don't think I'd be able to do it again if I tried. I guess I'd have to be ultra dead like this morning to be able to sleep in one again," he said.

"Not even if I was with you?" I said, batting my eyelashes. Jagger laughed.

"I don't know. I'm sure I'd want to if you were with me, but I think prefer you sleeping with me in _my_ bed." I laughed.

"Well, sorry buster, but not everything can go your way," I said. Another yawn came from Jagger and he smacked his lips. I half-smiled at him. His back heaved from his breathing and suddenly he stopped talking. I leaned down to kiss him on his head, my lips trailing down his ear. I got off of my bed and walked around it to gather all of the sheets that Jagger had taken down with him. I picked them up and flung them over him, tucking him in before leaving.

"'Night, love," I whispered before closing the door and walking down the hall to the kitchen. I had to be wary that my dad didn't walk into my room and find Jagger sleeping in my bed. Oh boy, would I be in a _heap_ of trouble.

"Smellin' good, Dad," I said when I appeared in the kitchen.

"Over easy, Em?" Dad asked over his shoulder.

"Yup."

"Cool. Oh, and good morning. How're you doing from your fall?" he asked with a laugh. I laughed along with him to keep my cover.

"Oh, alright. It wasn't bad at all. And good morning to you too," I said, sitting down at a table.

After Dad ate his breakfast, he left the table and returned to his room, leaving the breakfast mess in the kitchen for me to clean up. Nice. I finished my last bit of eggs, scooping up the rest of the yolk on the little edge of my fork and eating it. When I finished cleaning the kitchen, Dad returned, showered and fully clothed again. He sat at the kitchen table to tie up his combat boots.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, fixing the drying towel back on the handle of the stove.

"Nope. Having a friend over," he said. I arched an eyebrow.

"Huh. I wasn't aware you had any friends," I joked. Dad rolled his eyes at me and grinned, showing that he understood I was joking. "Inviting Jake or Lucian over for a Call of Duty tournament on Xbox Live?" I asked, referring to my dad's band mates, Jake Winestone and Lucian Torrent. I'd grown quite fond of my dad's band. They'd all come to be like family to me.

"Naw. I've got myself a lady friend coming over. See, being in a band automatically makes you a ladies' man. 'Course, it helps that I have great looks and great talent," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. Wow. Dad was _so_ egotistic.

"Uh-huh," I grunted. "So when's she coming over?"

"Around one I guess. She's just stopping by so I can take her to a joint. She's new in town, so I figured I show her all the hot spots," he said.

"Oh," I said, extending the word out into many syllables. "So this is like a _date_, huh?" I grinned coyly. Dad rolled his eyes, but I saw the color appear in his pale cheeks.

"Whatever Em," he grumbled and my smile widened. Ha ha. I embarrassed my daddy!

"Anyway, I'll be gone all day today. I've got band rehearsal tonight, so I won't be home until late. Sorry to leave you home alone all day," he said. I waved him off.

"No, no, it's fine," I assured. "I'll probably invite Ava over and we'll have a girls' day out party here."

Dad nodded. It was nice knowing that he was all for me having friends over. He knew that back when I was living with my mom, I had absolutely no friends at all, since everyone dressed like a Barbie and Ken doll.

I helped him pick up the apartment a bit for his "friend". I was actually anxious to meet this woman. She'd obviously dress like us and listen to the same kind of music. She had to be a goth chick. Not that I'm saying my dad's ugly, but I couldn't really imagine any other kind of girl liking him, especially with the way he acted. I think he scared some non-goths with his performing.

The doorbell buzzed around twelve forty-five. If this was Dad's lady friend, then she sure was anxious to be with him, particularly because she was so early. I was in my room while Dad answered the door and, sure enough, it was a woman's voice who spoke. Dad invited her in and they talked for a while. I figured I give them some time alone before I went out there and introduced myself.

Meanwhile, I was sitting on my bed, stroking Jagger's hair again. Suddenly, he randomly woke up and groaned.

"Hey babe. What's wrong?" I asked gently. He groaned again and sat up.

"I don't know. Something feels … _weird_ suddenly," he said. I knitted my eyebrows together.

"You probably feel an unfamiliar presence. My dad has a new friend over," I explained. I stood from the bed and walked to my door. Jagger followed. I was curious to see who it was, so I creaked the door open and stepped out into the hallway. Jagger was right behind me, well, I felt him behind me. In the mirror across from me I couldn't _see_ that he was there. I peered out from behind the wall, still in my pajamas, Jagger tired as hell with rumpled clothing and bed hair. I crossed my arms and saw them.

She was sitting on the couch facing the mounted television, my dad sitting next to her. They each had a glass of wine in their hands and I arched an eyebrow. When the wine came out, you know things were going to get serious. I couldn't see her face, but judging by her hair color, I could tell she was goth. It was chopped in crazy layers and dyed many different dark colors. Reds, purples, and black. She wore a studded headband, but I really wished I could see her face.

But then, when my eyes drifted away from her, my eyes widened and a gasp caught in my throat.

"_That's_ why this place feels weird," Jagger grumbled.

Sitting in an armchair near the door was Lavender the Purple Crayon, and she was looking straight at us.


	18. xxChapter 18xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** CHAPTAAAAH EIGHTEEEEEEEN EEEEEEEEEZ READDDDDDDYYY! (: (I was saying that in opera sing-song. (: I'm cool. xDD) Okely dokely enjoy and R&R. I'll get to work on chapter nineteen right now. I'm in such a DWK mood right now, you all should be grateful. xD Ahahaha. Actually I'm happy that I'm giving you guys something to read. (Well, not that you can't read anything else on here. I mean, this _is _a fanfiction website. :b) I know I don't update often, so I'm trying to make the most of it. But, I've got some bad news: this is my last day of spring break, so I won't be able to update throughout the week anymore. /: Sorry. So I'll get as much done as I can. **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 18~x~x~**

What in the world was Lavender doing in my _house_? She continued to stare at us while the other woman and my dad chatted, not paying her any attention at all. Then, suddenly it hit me, but Jagger's comment reassured my accusation.

"She and that woman your dad's talking to are related," he whispered in my ear. "The woman is Lavender's mother."

I almost died right there.

No. No. _NO!_

My _dad_ could not be going on a date with Lavender's _mother_!

Absolutely not.

I had to do something about this.

"Go back to my room. I need to talk to my dad," I muttered. Jagger nodded and headed back. I suspected he'd probably fall asleep _again_. The poor boy kept waking up during the day. I bet he wished he was back at his apartment in his coffin.

"Hey Dad," I piped and both he and the woman turned to me. Yup. That was definitely Lavender's mom. They had the same exact face almost. Lavender's mom just looked like an older Lavender.

"Oh, Em. You're back," he said. "This is Rosie Lamb." Rosie smiled her large, plump, red lips and waved. Her nails were long and red. Huh. Now I knew why her name was Rosie. I guess the color gene ran in the family.

"Hi," I replied, half-smiling and making a circle in the air with my wave.

"Oh, and this is Rosie's daughter, Lavender. You guys go to school together, as it turns out!" Dad exclaimed, his face lit. Oh God. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I resisted the urge in front of our guests. Even though Lavender had, I guess, changed the night before while with Brian (aka "Pyro"), it still felt weird having her in my house. And it was especially weird knowing that my dad was about to go on a date with her!

"Yeah, I know. We have some classes together," I said. Lavender glanced away as her mother's face lit up.

"Really? Lav, you've never told me this!" she exclaimed. "You share classes with the daughter of the famous Blayke Payne!"

Okay, gag much.

"So what's going on? I thought you were going to some bar or something. Is Lavender going too?" I asked, my arms still crossed. Dad and Rosie exchanged looks.

"No. She's actually going to stay with you. I thought I'd surprise you and Ava. I'm sure Lavender would enjoy your 'girls' day' or whatever," Dad suggested.

Okay, what?

First off, I wasn't actually _planning_ on inviting Ava over. I was just going to go back to my room and snuggle with Jagger again, my new favorite activity.

"Oh, yeah, about that," I started, improvising my lie, "I already called Ava to see if she wanted to hang, but she said that she's got the flu. And then I remembered that Mr. Gray gave me a crapload of calculus homework, so I thought I could get on that, since I wouldn't be with Ava."

"Mr. Gray didn't give us homework. We're in the same class," Lavender said to the adults.

Alrighty. Well, I guess I should start hating her again.

My face steamed with embarrassment as my dad looked at me with confusion.

"Well, since you _don't_ have homework then —"

"Hey Dad can I talk to you for a sec?" I interrupted. He and Rosie exchanged confused looks and Lavender stared at me with crossed arms and an arched eyebrow.

"Um, Em? Are you —" I pulled on his arm into the hallway. Thankfully, Jagger had closed my door so Dad couldn't accidentally glance and spot him in there.

"Dad, why is Lavender here? Did you invite her?" I asked firmly.

"Emily, what's going on?" Dad asked. I sighed heavily.

"We aren't exactly on _good terms_, if that helps at all. She's completely obsessed with Jagger and she even wants to steal him from me," I said. Dad stared at me with wide eyes.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"I'm dead serious," I replied. Dad bit his bottom lip with his vampire fangs and looked back at the Lambs.

"Well, I can't exactly tell Rosie that Lavender can't stay," Dad said. I sighed heavily again. Exactly what I was afraid of. "Just try and be nice, I guess."

"Dad …" I whined.

"Hey, do this for me, alright? I need some fun too. You get Jagger and all of your friends. You think I want to hang out with Jake Winestone all day?" he asked, the last bit a joke.

"Well …" I really should just give my dad at least _one_ fun day out, even if I do have to spend that day with Lavender. "Alright, fine." Dad gave me a grateful smile and led me back to the family room.

"Well, Rosie, should we get going?" Dad asked. Rosie stood up and nodded. She was dressed in a plaid red jumper with a black fishnet long-sleeved shirt and fishnet stockings. Her combat boots had plaid straps as well. Well, I guess anything red would satisfy this mom. Her height also surprised me as well. She was practically my dad's height, maybe an inch or two shorter, and my dad well reached six foot. Now I could tell where Lavender got her height from, because she towered over me.

"Be good, sweetie," Rosie said to Lavender as she gave her a hug. She turned to me with a smile. "It was nice meeting you too, Emily." I wiggled my fingers in a wave and Dad and Rosie left the building. When they drove off, Lavender finally stood up from the armchair and stood before me.

"You're_ boyfriend_ still here?" she chided. I narrowed my eyebrows and smirked.

"Why? You jealous?" I shot back. Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Just thought I'd tell him that his secret isn't safe anymore," she sneered. My eyebrows knitted together. Oh no. So she really _did_ know Jagger's secret! She _didn't_ see his reflection in her compact.

"You're really going to be a bitch about this?" I asked, glaring. Lavender glared right back, but she soon smirked.

"If it'll get me what I want, then yeah, I'll be a bitch about it," she said.

"Why do you want him so bad? He doesn't even like you!" I exclaimed. "And what happened to that one guy you were with yesterday? At the Coffin Club? You sure looked happy with him."

"Are you kidding? He was just someone to dance with for the night," she scoffed. I was taken aback. So Brian _hadn't_ done anything to her? But she'd seemed so happy! When I bumped into her, she was so giddy in Brian's arms. Now, she was done with him and back to Jagger. Hell, Jagger could go ahead and drain her of her blood. She was really pissing me off again.

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that Jagger doesn't like you in any way, shape or form," I said. She breathed heavily and then suddenly glimpsed over my head.

"She's right," Jagger's voice said from behind me. I turned and looked up at him. He still looked really tired and I wondered if he'd really fallen asleep during this short interval at all.

"Jagger, did you even get any sleep?" I asked softly, placing a hand on his chest.

"Doesn't matter. _She's_ still here," Jagger sneered, looking at Lavender. "Why do you want me so badly?"

Lavender was glaring, but she wasn't talking. Jagger's arm slipped around my waist and held me close to his side. Her leg began to bounce, the buckles on her combat boots jingling. Suddenly, she bit her bright purple lip and her darkly outlined eyes began to water.

"Fine. You want to know the truth? I _need_ you, Jagger. I need you so much, you don't even know," she said, choking on a sob. Jagger and I were both taken aback. She _needed_ Jagger? I was about to lash out at her, but Jagger cut in.

"What do you mean you _need_ me?" he asked, calmly and a little bit weirded out, which honestly made me feel better. If he'd just been calm about this, then I'd be a bit concerned.

"Jagger, that night in the Coffin Club when I didn't see your reflection in my compact … that wasn't the first time I realized you were a vampire," she said. Jagger's and my eyes widened with shock. "I've _known_ you were a vampire since I first met you."

"How?" I blurted.

"Because I used to date a vampire too. And he looked just like Jagger," she sobbed.


	19. xxChapter 19xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Dang it. This chapter's short. D: Okay well, that's all I've got for tonight. (: I'm sort of at a stump right now, ahahaha, thanks to the place where I've left off. Now I have to think how I'll extend the story. :b Alrighty well, enjoy and R&R please! Thaaanks. ;D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 19~x~x~**

Jagger and I were shocked. Lavender _knew_ about vampires and that they existed? She _dated_ one, one that looked like Jagger?

"You dated a vampire that looked exactly like me?" Jagger asked slowly. Lavender nodded. I glanced up at Jagger, curious. He was thinking hard. Did he know who she was talking about? He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his white hair. "Oh man, please don't tell me you dated Raymond Ravinski." My eyes widened and I looked at Lavender. Her eyes were wide with shock too.

"You knew him?" she gasped. "You knew Ray?" Her sobs continued. Why in the world was she crying?

"Oh yeah I knew him. That punk was always following me around. Never left my side. And he was _obsessed_ with Luna," he said.

"Luna? Who's Luna?" asked Lavender suddenly.

"His twin," I said.

"Ray was _obsessed_ with her?" Lavender whimpered. Jagger sighed heavily and nodded.

"Yeah, a lot like how you were with me," he scoffed. Lavender's wet eyes widened with embarrassment as she bit her lip.

"Is this why you wanted to be with him?" I asked Lavender. "You wanted to be with Jagger because he reminded you of your old boyfriend?"

So how in the world was _that_ fair?

"It's …" she stuttered.

"It's because Raymond's dead, huh? You found me, I reminded you of him, you fell for me. That's what happened, huh?" Jagger said, all knowingly. My eyebrows knitted together with confusion. What? The vampire was dead?

"Yes," Lavender said in a whisper and a nod.

"I can't believe it!" I burst, so infuriated. I just honestly could not believe that because Lavender's boyfriend was dead, she thought it was okay to chase after someone else's because he resembled said dead boyfriend. "What in hell makes you think that it's okay to try and steal my boyfriend because yours is gone? Do you know what that _did_ to me? You almost _destroyed_ our relationship!"

"I know. I was just … Ray and I had everything. Jagger looked like him. I just wanted my Ray back," she wept pitifully.

"No. Ray looked like _me_. He wanted to dress like me. He even got contacts for his eyes to mismatch and dyed his hair white with the red ends!" Jagger exclaimed. "He was a wuss and expected me to fight for him, and then tried to get at my sister. He was ridiculous."

"Don't talk about him that way! He meant everything to me!" she exclaimed.

"Well you meant nothing to him! You were merely a snack he tried resisting," Jagger said heartlessly.

"Just like Emily is to you?" she shot back. I tore from Jagger's arm and closed my fist to hit her, but Jagger was fast and pulled me back.

"No. _Not_ like Emily. Sure, she's irresistible, but I would never drink from her," Jagger said.

His words sunk into my heart and actually cooled my fury. He'd never drink from me. He said it himself. He said it to Lavender. He'd never drink from me.

"So, to put it straight, you don't want me because you _love_ me. You want me because I remind you of Raymond Ravinski," Jagger said. "However, _Lavender_, I'm nobody's sloppy seconds, and I find it insulting to be someone who reminds you of _Raymond Ravinski_."

Lavender was taken aback as she took a couple steps back from us. Jagger walked forward, leaving my side, causing Lavender to walk back even more. Her hand ran along the top of the couch.

"So, Lavender, what are you going to do now? You're really going to stay and try to 'win me over', because I'm never leaving Emily. You'll never win," he said.

"Where do you want me to go? Do you want me to leave?" she scoffed, sniffling.

"The two o'clock bus is on its way. The bus stop is just up the block," I said, pointing west. Lavender glared at me.

"Do you forget that I carry your secret with me? I can blab and the whole world will know vampires exist. I'll be on television shows and you'll be run out of town. You'd really kick me out now? You'd really not give me what I want?" she asked snobbishly.

Jagger growled. "I don't _care_ what you want. I don't _care_ about you at all! You know I'm a vampire, but you forget one very important factor about _me_: I can kill you in a heart beat, or I can kill you slowly so you can _feel_ the pain. I can make it so that you're still conscience while I'm draining you of every ounce of your blood. I'm shocked that even when you dated a vampire you'd still blackmail one, particularly _me._"

"Jagger," I said, coming up from behind him and tugging back on his arm. He was getting too out of hand again. I couldn't let him get out of control and start craving again. Nobody would be here to stop him this time, especially because Raven and Alexander were sleeping right now, unless I went outside and pulled them off that tree outside my window and brought them in here.

"What?" he snapped at me, his teeth bared. I glared.

"Calm down," I said firmly. "You need to _calm down_. Take a deep breath." He straightened himself and did as I told him. He sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. Lavender was watching us, trembling. God. He'd scared her half to death. Sometimes I wished Jagger was more like Alexander, hiding his monster side completely.

"Lavender, you can't keep doing what you're doing," I said soothingly, walking towards her. I placed a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry about Raymond. I'm sorry he's gone, but you can't take Jagger just because he looks like him."

"_He_ looked like _me_," growled Jagger. I shot daggers at him to shut him up.

"Ignore him," I mumbled and Jagger growled again, but he didn't say anything. "I know what it's like to be in love, trust me, and I know it's going to be hard to move on, but it's what you're going to have to do. There are plenty of other guys who would love to date a girl like you. You just can't take guys who are already taken, no matter how much they look like your Ray."

"I know I can't. I know it was wrong," Lavender said. "I just couldn't help it. I … miss him. Being around Jagger, looking at him … it reminded me of being with Raymond. That's why I wanted your boyfriend."

I sighed heavily. "You'll find someone new. Someone else who'll take your mind off of Ray so you won't have to be stuck on him forever," I said.

"You're right," Lavender said. "You're right, Emily. I'm sorry for everything that I've caused, and for how much I've hurt you." Her arms rose slightly, as if she wanted to hug me, but they fell back down to her sides. I smiled and hugged her myself. Better to forgive and forget after all, right?

"You're forgiven," I said. "Just, keep your hands off of my boyfriend, alright?" I chuckled. She chuckled softly as well.

"Got it."


	20. xxChapter 20xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** OKAAAAAAAAAAAAY. (: Here's chapter twenty. You thought the drama was over? Ha ha ... think again. :D R&R. ;D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 20~x~x~**

"I still want to suck her blood," said the text message that I received from Jagger that early morning. He'd gone home Sunday and slept practically the entire day (including night), poor thing. Saturday night, when Lavender and her mother Rosie left to go home, Jagger and I went outside to the tree that Raven and Alexander were sleeping on. They were back to their humanoid shapes, and they were shocked to see Jagger with me.

"Get away, Maxwell," Alexander commanded, stepping forward to pull me away from Jagger, however, that only enraged Jagger and made me cling on to him even more.

"No, wait. It's alright," I said to Alexander. "He's calmed down. He won't drink from me."

Alexander's expression relaxed and the tension in his body seemed to disappear. "Emily, you have to be careful."

"I'm not going to eat her, okay?" Jagger snapped. Wow, was he doing a good job at proving Alexander _wrong_.

I rolled my eyes and faced Jagger. "Hey, will you at least show them that you're not going to eat me? Them of all people? I mean, _I_ believe you won't, but they've got to believe it too so that they can get on with their lives and stop playing the role of my bodyguards," I said, and then quickly to Alexander and Rave, "no offense, though. I thank you guys for protecting me." Alexander and Raven both smiled, but Jagger scoffed.

"Protecting you from what? I was never going to do anything to you," he said. I placed a hand on my hip and pursed my lips.

"Jagger, do you think I'm … _stupid_?" I asked. Jagger's eyebrows knitted together.

"No."

"Quit that bullshit then! I know you were going to suck my blood. You were craving, going through a phase, _had an urge_. We're trying to get past this, and it won't help if you keep pointing fingers. Stop trying to defend yourself because we all know you were going to do it. But we're all forgiving you, so isn't that enough? Can we drop this already?"

Jagger stared at me, _glared_ at me. Finally, he took a deep breath and peered into my pissed off face without the glare.

"Sorry," he mumbled. I nodded.

"It's okay. Not everything is your fault, but there are some things that you do to _make_ it your fault. This is one of those cases. I still love you, babe, but you need to own up to the things you do," I said softly. He nodded and turned to Alexander.

"Alright Sterling, thanks for watching over Em, but you've been relieved," said Jagger calmly. Alexander looked at him long and hard, and Jagger's eyebrows were narrowing.

"You're welcome, Jagger," Raven piped for Alexander as she came up from behind him. "Just don't do it again, or we'll make sure you two don't see each other for a _very_ long time."

Jagger glanced down at me. "Yeah, I know," he murmured and took my hand. "But you won't have to do that. Emmy will just leave me herself." Raven and Alexander looked over at me as I looked down at the ground.

"Smart girl," Alexander muttered and Jagger growled. Raven and I pulled our boyfriends away from each other.

"Hey," I said firmly to Jagger, pressing my hands against his chest and looking up at him.

"Alexander," Raven said to him, doing the same. "Come on. We've been relieved. Let's go to the club and relax, yeah?" she suggested and Alexander nodded.

"Alright. Take care, Emily … and Jagger," Alexander said as he turned his back. Raven smiled at me and rushed over to give me a quick hug. She was at Alexander's side again in a millisecond.

"Bye Emmy! Later, Jagger," she called and the two of them walked away, disappearing into the dark. I could soon see two little bats flying by the trees in the moonlight.

Jagger took a deep breath. "Glad they're gone," he said stubbornly, running a hand through his hair. I sighed and smiled up at him. My arms wrapped around his middle and I lay my head on his rock-hard abs, rubbing the side of my face on them. "What's up with you?" he chuckled, wrapping an arm tightly around me.

"Nothing," I replied with a wide, giddy smile, "I just love you."

**xXx**

School returned to the way it had been before I'd met Lavender, only Lavender was still here. I'd become friends with everybody again, and even Lavender herself, although she was remained quiet most of the time I was around her. I didn't pry anything out of her, though — when she was ready to talk, she would talk. She did sit with us at lunch though, and she hung out with us at our tree before school started. Bailey still held that grudge against her. I was surprised with her; I couldn't believe that Bailey still resented Lavender because of what she did to me. Everyone else seemed to be forgiving, however, which was okay. Bailey would come through, eventually.

* * *

Weeks passed and we soon entered November, which meant that Homecoming was arriving. Now I was actually excited for Homecoming. Last year I hadn't exactly been all that thrilled, even though I was running for Homecoming Queen (unexpectedly, of course). Homecoming week was around the time where Jagger and I had gotten into that huge fight and we'd broken up, but now, that didn't look like it was going to happen.

"Are you going to run for Homecoming Queen again?" asked Ava with excitement, her short pastel pink her bouncing in curls as she walked. Bailey was flanked by my side too as we walked towards the cafeteria for lunch. She was dressed in her cheerleading uniform, and would have looked completely awkward walking with Scene girl me and Lolita doll Ava, but not at Horace. Both the cheerleaders and football players had been practicing overtime for the upcoming game against our rival, Wilson High School. Last year we had won and since Brian Farson was the star football player and a senior this year, a victory was what he wanted more than anything. So it was what Horace needed.

I shrugged and glanced over at Bailey. Everybody knew the Homecoming Queen crown belonged to her, especially because she was the Queen Bee of Horace. And, after all, Bailey was a senior too. Even if she had been winning Homecoming since she was a freshman at Horace, I think it would be most special if she won it her senior year.

Bailey glanced back at me with a smile. "Run. Go for it. I liked the competition anyway," she said, tossing her blonde ponytail over her shoulder.

"And since you don't hate Brian now, you won't feel all weirded out dancing with him, should you win Queen. He'll obviously win King," said Ava. I shrugged and laughed.

We entered the loud and crowded cafeteria.

"Well, ladies, I hope you don't mind me leaving the table for the day. I've got to go over the choreography with the other girls," said Bailey, tilting her head toward her old table — the table of cheerleaders. Ava and I nodded.

"Bye," Ava called and waved. I smiled and did the same.

"Guess Brian won't be joining us either," I said, noticing him with his football clan.

"Hey Emmy?" Ava said, stopping in her tracks. I turned to her.

"Yeah?"

Ava bit her lip and her eyes drifted towards our table. My eyes followed and landed on Lavender.

"I thought we were over that," I said.

"Bailey told me why she wouldn't forgive her like the rest of us," Ava said. I arched an eyebrow.

"Ava, what are you talking about? Bailey doesn't like because of what she's done," I said. Ava shook her head.

"No, Emmy, that's not the only reason." My eyebrows knitted together.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Emmy, Lavender hasn't gotten over Jagger. Just the other day, Bailey said she saw her scribbling hers and Jagger's name in a heart. She's never stopped. Bailey sees her do it every day," Ava explained. I narrowed my eyes. I thought Lavender had promised me that she _wouldn't_ drool all over my boyfriend anymore.

"What?"

"And, that's not all. Bailey's told me that she was scribbling these things in her notebook. Bailey saw your name written, hers and Jagger's. Emmy, she's crossed out your name. I think she's still trying to get at Jagger," Ava said with worry.

I glared and glanced back at Lavender, sitting apart from Rex and Nate, who were chatting animatedly with each other.

Ah hell. Why was she doing this!?


	21. xxChapter 21xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** CHAPTAH TWENTEH-ONE EESH UPP! ;DD (Why am I talking/typing weird? o-O) Okely dokely folks, R&R annnnnd enjoy! ;D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 21~x~x~**

Would Lavender _ever_ give up? I thought Jagger and I had made it clear that she couldn't ever have him. It infuriated me that she continued this nonsense. I needed another talk with her.

"No. This is going to stop," I said, turning on the heel of my Mary Jane platforms and stomping towards the table.

"Emily!" Ava hissed, but I waved her off.

Nate and Rex looked up when I approached the table.

"Hey baby, lookin' good," Nate said coyly. I ignored him, even if he was joking, and slammed my hands on the table in front of Lavender. I immediately brought attention from a lot of people.

"Hey Lav, mind if we talk?" I asked icily. She arched an eyebrow and looked from side to side.

"Um, sure …" she said innocently and curious. She stood from the cafeteria table and followed me out into the hall. I could feel the curious eyes of my fellow classmates watch me lead Lavender outside.

I slammed the cafeteria door shut and pushed her against the wall.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" I growled. "I thought you were going to back off Jagger. Why are you writing your name and his in hearts and scribbling out mine?"

Lavender looked taken aback, surprised by this outburst, as if I'd made the whole thing up, the stupid brat.

"Emily, I have no idea what you're talking about! Honest!" she exclaimed, holding up her hands. My glare hardened.

"You _really_ have the nerve to lie to my face like that?" I spat. "Bailey _saw_ you doing this! It's the only reason why she still hates your guts; you're still obsessed with my boyfriend!"

"Your going to believe _her_?" Lavender said. "Emily, she's a lying bitch. She just wants you to hate me too."

"Why would she do that?" I asked suspiciously, crossing my arms and stepping back, letting her breath.

"Because I'm running for Homecoming Queen and she doesn't want me to win," she said.

Lavender was running for Homecoming Queen? Why? Well, she had made a lot of friends when she'd turned half the school against me, creating a little war with Horace Valen. She could get a lot of votes. But still, why would Bailey make that up because she was running for Queen? What would Bailey gain?

"Um, so? I'm sure a lot of people wouldn't want you to win," I retorted. She narrowed her eyes, then rolled them, then looked at me with concern.

"Emily please. I promised I wouldn't chase after Jagger anymore. This is Bailey feeding you lies. I've know of your popularity, especially because you hang out with the 'Queen Bee'. If you hate me and hang out with her, then everyone will follow you and choose her as the Homecoming Queen," Lavender said.

I sighed. "Okay, Bailey may be a bitch, but she doesn't play dirty. If she wins the crown, it'll be fair and square," I said. "And, besides, why would she do that if she wants me to run for Homecoming Queen too?" Lavender looked taken aback.

"She does?"

"I ran last year and it showed her what competition was truly about. She liked that — I mean, she won the crown and everything, and she was infuriated when she found out that Brian had paid people to vote for me so that I could win and get the Homecoming King and Queen dance with him, but she wouldn't play dirty. So, Lavender, I'm sorry but your story doesn't quite click," I said.

"Please, Emily, can't you side with a fellow goth? Believe me, that cheerleading bimbo is lying to you," Lavender accused, grabbing on to my arm.

I sighed heavily and shook her hand off. My arms were still crossed in front of my chest and I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Lavender, let me see your notebooks," I said, closing my eyes like a disappointed teacher. She looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"Bailey said that you scribbled the you and Jagger crap in your notebooks. Let me see them," I said. "I won't believe you any other way until I see for myself."

"Emily, that's ridiculous. You can't —"

"Let me see them, or I'll tell Jagger you're obsessing over him again!" I exclaimed. Lavender hesitated before walking back into the cafeteria. I followed her in and the stares returned to us. The once booming loud chatter had turned to buzzing murmurs as they pointed and stared. I was glaring at her, my arms across my chest and my heels echoing off the walls. Lavender returned to her bag at the table. Rex and Nate were looking at us with confusion, Ava worry.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Nate.

"Yeah, Em. You in some heat with Lavender again?" asked Rex softly when I passed by.

"Oh I might be," I muttered back to him. Ava bit her black lip.

I could see Lavender's hands trembling while she scavenged through her bag and I immediately knew that Bailey and Ava were telling the truth — Lavender was still obsessed with Jagger.

"Hurry up now. You don't want to make a scene, now do you? That would look back for your Homecoming Queen rep," I said through my teeth.

Finally, she pulled out a stack of journals she kept for each of her classes and handed them to me. Tears formed in her eyes as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Emily," she said in a cracking voice. I stared at her with betrayal in my eyes. I couldn't believe her. I thought we'd made a promise that she'd back away. Apparently I could never trust a purple-head.

I opened the top journal and saw on the back of the front flap was exactly what Ava had described to me: Lavender's and Jagger's names scrawled in cursive, hearts outlining them. I spotted my name a couple of times, furiously crossed out.

I shut my eyes. I'd never had friends like the ones I did now at Horace, so I could honestly say that I'd never been backstabbed by a friend before. I'd forgiven Lavender that day at my house when our parents had gone on a date. That day we were alone, we'd gotten to know each other pretty well. We obviously had the same interests, since we were both lovers of the darkness, but she showed me that she was actually an artist and a dancer. Ballet, she liked, and she was a anime artist too. We exchanged stories about our previous lives before we came to live in Downtown, all while Jagger regained his sleep in my bedroom. We played Guitar Hero, did each other's nails, played with each other's hair, did the other's make-up. We created scenarios about what our parents could be doing, making the other crack-up with our silly stories. It'd been a fun night, and I was so shocked that after everything we went through that day and the next few days to come, she'd already broken her promise.

"I can't believe it," I said.

"Emmy, I can explain," Lavender pleaded.

"Oh yeah? Well go on, tell me. And please don't tell me this still has to do with Raymond Raviniski because that's totally _not_ going to cut it. Just because he looked like _my_ current boyfriend doesn't give you access to him," I snapped, closing her journal and shoving them in her torso. An ocean of "oohs" washed across the cafeteria. Lavender's face was as red as her mother's lipstick, tears streaming down her face. I wanted to feel sorry for her, but I couldn't. I couldn't forgive her again and I couldn't be nice anymore. She was _still_ after my boyfriend. I mean, how would _you_ feel if somebody was after your boyfriend when they knew light as day that they could never have him? I was putting my foot down and I needed to make sure she was put in her place. Lavender was not my friend; she was my enemy.

She ran out of the cafeteria, crying, clutching her journals to her chest. Journals that were inscribed with her name with my lover's. I took heavy breaths while she left.

"Anybody want to call me a bitch now?" I announced, narrowing my eyebrows and looking around at the student body in the building. The chatter had ceased and everyone now looked afraid to stand up to me. A surge of power rushed through me. Never had I felt like this before. I knew it was horrible to embarrass someone in front of the school, but I recalled everything she'd done. She'd actually _lied_ to all of these people. She'd never dated Jagger like she told them all. I'd never _backstabbed_ her like she said I had. It was all wrong. I had no reason to feel any guilt or shame of my actions.

"Well good," I said to the silence of students, "because Lavender lied to you all along. I never broke up with my boyfriend. She's been obsessed with him ever since she met him this summer."

"How do you know he didn't cheat on you?" blurted a brave, yet foolish, boy. I glared at where the voice came from. My eyes landed on Brian's football table.

"He _didn't_ cheat on me. Jagger's not even interested in her. He's told her himself," I said.

My breathing was heavy. I was angry, infuriated, hurt, betrayed … I needed to get out of here before I actually lashed out on somebody. Ava clearly understood my thoughts. She stood and wrapped her arm around me.

"Come on, you need to relax," she said comfortingly. I sighed and nodded, bowing my head and closing my eyes. She walked me towards the cafeteria doors. I looked up and noticed Nate and Rex and gathered their things and joined our sides. I glanced back at Bailey's cheerleading table, looking for Bailey in particular. She was there alright, her straight blonde ponytail glittering underneath the fluorescent lighting. She was watching me leave, and her perfect face bore the smallest grin, a grin of satisfaction, a grin of pride. Was she proud of me, or what she had actually organized?


	22. xxChapter 22xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Chappitah twenteh-twoo is readeh for youu. (Hey that rhymed! :D) So have a happy Easter, ya'll and enjoy the chappie. (: R&R please. Thaanks. ;D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 22~x~x~**

We walked outside to our tree. The security guards eyed us warily, but did nothing. Just as long as the principal didn't see us out here, we were fine. Students were supposed to be inside the cafeteria during lunch, unless we got permission to go off campus. I usually had to make up excuses for me to leave the school during lunch so I could do what I needed to. Usually my needs involved Jagger and gathering information.

"Take a deep breath, Emmy," Ava said soothingly as we sat down in the shade. It was actually a bright November day, not a cloud in sight, the sun beating down on us. That was why I was sporting some short black shorts and a black v-neck. My hair was loose and fell over my shoulders. Even Ava was dressed in something more cooling, instead of her large frilly Lolita dresses. Instead, she was in short pastel pink and black plaid shorts with a lacey white camisole and white Mary Jane pumps over lacey white thigh-high socks.

Nate and Rex hovered over me. I looked up at them.

"Hey, guys, sit down. You're making me nervous," I said. Nate chuckled and knelt down next to me, caressing my cheek with his tan hand.

"But that's what I wanted," he joked. Ava rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away.

"Oh leave her alone, Nate. She's going through a lot right now," she said.

"I can't believe that girl is still chasing after Jagger," Rex sighed. "So did Lavender's old boyfriend really look like him?"

I nodded. "Or so she says. She told Jagger and I that the only reason why she was after him was because he looked like Raymond."

"Well, if they broke up, why is she still going after a guy that looks like her ex?" Nate asked. I bit my lip and glanced at all three of them.

"Well, they never _did_ break up," I said slowly. Ava's eyebrows narrowed in confusion as she tilted her head, her pink curls bouncing.

"Wait … I'm confused," she said.

"Raymond is dead," I sighed. Immediately, all of them leaned back and widened their eyes, as if I'd just done something to repel them. Ava's dainty hand flew to her mouth.

"He's _dead_?" she whispered. I nodded solemnly. "That poor girl …"

"So she's after Jagger because she wants someone who at least _looks_ like her old boyfriend back," Rex concluded. Again I nodded.

"But it's just not fair, for me at least. I mean, Jagger is _my_ boyfriend? Is she expecting me to just give him up because she lost hers?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, you're right; it's not fair at all. And yet she won't give up," Nate sighed.

"She even promised me that she'd stop chasing after him," I said. After I said that, I told them everything that had happened that Saturday Dad and Rosie went out. The day Lavender and I bonded. I described everything _except _for the Jagger and Raymond being vampires part. I just needed them to be up-to-date on what was actually going on.

"Okay, now she's _really_ reached bitch status," Nate growled.

Rex scoffed. "That's for sure. I mean, I'm sorry her boyfriend's dead, but she can't keep obsessing over Jagger, trying to take him from you." I nodded and half-smiled. I was glad they understood.

Ava was quiet. I guess she was still struck by the fact that Raymond was actually dead.

"We really need to find her someone new," she finally said. "She can't keep dwelling on the past. It isn't healthy, first of all, and she's robbing you of your happiness with Jagger." Nate reached over me to clap a hand on her shoulder.

"Well said, Dr. Phil," Nate joked. Ava scowled.

"Why don't we try hooking her up again with Farson … or _Pyro_?" Rex chuckled. I shook my head.

"No, she wasn't interested in him. She referred to him as just someone to dance with for the night. I guess he was only a one-night-stand," I said with a shrug.

"You think they did it?" Nate asked slyly. Ava and I exchanged looks and rolled our eyes.

"Nate, grow up," Ava said. "If you're so curious, why don't you go ask Brian yourself?"

"Anyway, who do we know who'd be interested in a girl like Lavender?" I asked.

"I can give it a try," Nate said with a nudge at my arm. I rolled my eyes to him and arched an eyebrow?

"You? Really?" I asked. Rex scoffed.

"Yeah you're right … I don't want to date someone like her. She's not even pretty," Nate said.

"Shal-low," Ava sang.

"_Except_, she was pretty hot that day she hooked up with Farson," Nate pondered.

"Okay, you only think that because she was dressed like Emmy," Rex said. Nate scowled.

"Hey, you thought that too," he accused, pointing a black painted finger at him.

"Okay guys!" I exclaimed, placing my hands over their mouths. "Can we go back to the boyfriend search?"

"Maybe we should try Brian again, just to see how it works this time," said Ava. "I didn't see them the other night, but from what you guys had said, it sounded like it went pretty well. And he did have a good time, didn't he?"

"Yeah, only because he was looking at a girl who resembled Emily. You know how horny that bastard will get when he looks at her," Nate smirked. I slapped him on the arm with the back of my hand.

"_Hey!"_

Nate rubbed his arm in pain. "Um, ow."

"And the team has practice all week until the football game," Rex reminded, "so he wouldn't have any time."

"If only we could find someone for her," Ava wondered.

"Why don't you date her then, if your so anxious to find her a boyfriend," Nate suggested crudely. Ava glared.

"I'm goth, not gay, smartass. And I'm only concerned for Emily's sake. We _all_ are, remember?" she spat.

"Besides, I highly doubt Lavender's interested in chicks. So leave them out of the question, _Nate_," I retorted.

"Oh! I got it! What about that one kid who's in our calc class, Emmy? He's really skinny and got that tattoo of the pineapple with red hair on his neck," Ava suggested. Nate and Rex exchanged incredulous looks.

"A pineapple with red hair?" Rex asked.

"On his _neck_?" Nate followed.

I thought and thought of who she was referring to. Suddenly it hit me.

"Oh! Davis Hess? Sits near the door so he can get of the class quickest?" I asked. Ava nodded, her curls bouncing all over the place adorably.

"Yes! That's him!"

"Davis Hess? I've never heard of him," Rex said, scratching the back of his head.

"You'll see who we're talking about once we hook them up," Ava said with a smile for Rex.

"You think he'll be interested in her?" I asked Ava.

"Hell, the guy likes red-headed pineapples. Why _wouldn't_ he like Lavender the Purple Crayon?" Nate said sarcastically, as I chuckled and grinned at him, wrapping my arm around his neck.


	23. xxChapter 23xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** YAYZYAYZYAYZYAYZYAYZ. HERE'S CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE && I AM SORREH IT TOOK SO LONG. D: I FEEL LIKE PUTTING A RANDOM HYPHEN IN HERE SO THAT I DON'T HAVE TO KEEP SCROLLING THROUGH MY STORIES TO FIX THE STUPID ¾ FRACTION THAT FANFICTION REPLACES MY OWN WORD DOC HYPHENS WITH. D: HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPHEN!!! :DD — YAYAAYZ. (: WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPS LOCK? I DO NOT KNOW, BUT ENJOY LA CHAPTERA &&&&&&&&& R&&&&&&&R POR FAVOR. WOW. MY BRAIN IS HYPER TODAY, BUT WEIRDLY ENOUGH, MY BODY IS SUPER DUPER CALM. O-o EHHH WHATEVS. I LIKE BEING CYBER-HYPER. (: OKELY-DOKELIES. ENJOIIIIII. ;DDD **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 23~x~x~**

We actually came up with a lot of candidates for Lavender's next boyfriend. Ava had taken out her Kuromi journal and Hello Batty pen to jot down all of our suggestions. We filled half of a page with possibilities.

"I can't believe we hadn't thought of this sooner," Rex said. "All that trouble you went through, Em, it was so unnecessary."

"Well, it was unnecessary either way. Lavender shouldn't have drooled over Jagger in the first place," said Ava.

"True that," I said with an eye roll.

Suddenly, the lunch bell rang. Nate groaned.

"Damn. Time for calc. Another day of not turning in homework," he said as we stood from the ground. Ava closed her notebook and stuffed it back into her bag.

"We should get together tonight and go over this list," suggested Ava. "We could figure out how we could set her up with these guys over pizza at Pree's ." Rex grew a wide smile and licked his lips.

"Mmm … I love Pree's pizza," he said. Ava giggled and flung her arms around his middle. The scene made _me_ smile. How I longed for those two to just go out already.

"Oh, well I see Ren Royce in my next class. Should I tip him off?" suggested Nate.

"Yeah. He could be our first candidate," I said. I tried to imagine Lavender on the arm with Ren Royce. He was tall with long, scraggly brown hair. His somewhat large nose was pierced with a bullring and his lanky form was always hung with black clothes that looked two sizes too big for him. Okay, so _I_ wouldn't call him attractive, but maybe — _maybe_ — Lavender would.

We trudged back up the steps back into the school building. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw Ava with her arm still around Rex's middle. Now Rex had his arm around Ava's shoulders and they were smiling widely at each other, much like how couples did rather than best friends. I nudged Nate and tilted my head back in their direction. Nate followed and suddenly his face broke into a wide grin.

"He better ask her out soon, like at Pree's or something," he said softly. "If he doesn't I'm going to be pissed. I've been waiting for this to happen since freshman year. They're such an obvious couple." I nodded in agreement with his rants and snuck another glance at them over my shoulder. Aw, I did like this pairing. Rex and Ava sitting in a tree … It made me feel good knowing that Rex could be crushing on someone he could actually have.

* * *

When I stepped into my physics class I was immediately reminded that this was yet another class I shared with Lavender. Even though most of my lunch was focused on searching for guys to date Lavender, the first part of it still brought me down. The realization that she still liked Jagger almost ruined the fun I was having.

As I was taking out my physics notebook, Lavender walked in, followed shortly by Bailey and her cheerleading crew. Bailey and her friends took their seats next to me — making me look like a complete outcast in my black clothes while they sported their blue and white cheerleader sweaters and short skirts — while Lavender stumbled towards the back corner of the classroom. I guess she didn't want to be stared at for still being obsessed with my boyfriend. In a way I actually felt guilty for broadcasting it in front of the entire school, but the other part of me was just so pissed that she still liked him and, in order to get it through her head, she needed to be put in her place.

However, another part of me still wondered whether Bailey had secretly organized this whole scenario to happen _because_ Lavender was running for Homecoming Queen. I mean, first of all, that's totally dumb and shallow of Bailey. Sure she's pretty bitchy and snobby and rude, but I know her to play by the rules when she's competing ¾ I learned _second-hand_ from the whole Homecoming dilemma last year between her and her brother when he tried to _buy_ me the Queen crown ¾ and I also think that she just already knew she would be voted for Homecoming Queen anyway because she was just so popular. But now with Lavender turning everyone against me, I guess it sort of crushed some of her high status because she was friends with _me_, and I was supposedly the bad guy.

Anyway, all of that immediately cleared when Bailey sat down next to me with a wide smile and greeted me.

"Hey Emmy," she said, a bit too chipper, if I may add.

"Hey Bailey," I said back.

"You left during lunch today," she said, a bit too loudly now. "Are you doing okay?"

"You don't have to shout," I said, wincing and rubbing my ear with my index finger. "And yeah, I'm doing fine."

Bailey rolled her eyes back at Lavender, turning her neck her direction and sneering at her. Lavender didn't glance up, looking like a pitiful purple crayon.

"Shouting? Who's shouting?" Bailey asked in a regular tone. "That just really pissed me off that after becoming friends with you, she's still after your boyfriend. She was no good to begin with." Her cheerleading friends all nodded in agreement, as if they knew what we were talking about, their chins in the air with royalty. I rolled my eyes at them, but sighed at Bailey's comment.

"I guess this is what I get for having an ultra hot boyfriend," I said sarcastically. Bailey groaned and slapped a her French-manicured hand on my own black-polished one.

"I _know_! Trust me, I know what you mean," she said. Oh yeah, I totally did trust her. "But they all have got to know that they just can't have that one guy. There are plenty of other fish in the sea for them. Besides, if your boyfriend wanted Lavender so badly, he would have dumped you for her already. She's got to get her head on straight." Bailey took out her notebook and pen for physics notes. "Besides, she's a terrible mess anyway. I mean, what in the world makes her think that she's got what it takes to get into the running for Homecoming Queen. We all know who that crown belongs to, right girls?" she asked, bringing her cheerleading bimbos into this.

"Oh it's totally Bailey's," said bimbo number one. (Okay actually her name was Mariah … something. I had to make a note to stop referring to all of Bailey's friends as bimbos. It _was _I who had created the high school peace pact anyway.)

"Oh _totally_," echoed Serena, a girl I'd come to hate so greatly. Last year when Jagger and I had arrived at the Homecoming dance, she'd pointed me towards the Addams family festival because it was where I "belonged." I had come back with a clever comeback about the circus being in town and how they were looking for a hermaphrodite. That shut her up. Now she acted as if nothing sour went between us. Well, I had to give her props for supporting the pact.

"I thought you wanted me to run too, for the competition," I reminded.

"Oh of course. Go for it, Em. But, what I'm saying is, well, at least you've got the _looks_ for a Queen. However, I'm sure underneath all of that dark make-up lies a bright princess," Bailey hinted.

"No, you're not giving me a make-over," I said. "I thought you'd accepted me for who I was."

Bailey slumped her shoulders. "I did. I just thought it would be fun. Besides, I think it's only fair since Rex and Nate turned my brother into a vampire," she reminded.

"That was Brian's own decision. He wanted to see Lavender get rejected by Jagger in person. It was the only way for him to get into the club," I explained.

"Oh come on Emily! Please, let us pinken you up. Just for once," Bailey said.

"Yeah, please?" chorused Mariah and Serena. I stared at them, long and hard, actually pondering their decision. I took a deep breath.

"No."

Bailey scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're no fun."

"Yeah, I know," I joked.

After that, Mr. Baraven walked into the classroom and he immediately started writing stuff on the whiteboard.

"Alright guys. Today we're entering chapter 5.2 on wavelength," he started and we were forced to copy down the many strenuous equations. Luckily, it took my mind off of everything Lavender-related. And, was it just me, or was Bailey shifting the Lavender subject to something else intentionally?


	24. xxChapter 24xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** So I finished writing this chapter at, like, eleven thirty last night, so I hope it's written okay. I was actually getting really tired, but I have been going to bed really early lately so I suppose that's why. Sooooo uhmmmm ... YEAH. (: Enjoy the chappie and R&&R por favor. (My, this is a MUCH calmer author's note than the previous one. xDD) 'Kaaaaaay bye! :{D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 24~x~x~**

I really, really needed this outing with my goth friends.

Pree's was so much fun. Jagger joined us for pizza and we went over our list with him. He, of course, was all for it, even if he didn't know who any of the boys we were suggesting were.

Ava and I met Rex and Nate at the pizza parlor at around eight o'clock. We settled in to a booth in the back where the darkness loomed, the spot calling all of our names. It was our traditional Pree's Pizza booth. Actually, it was Rex's, Ava's, Nate's, Rafael's, Sevvy's, and Helena's traditional Pree's Pizza booth (and I suppose it still was, even if Raf, Sevvy, and Hel already graduated and we didn't see them so often anymore), but I joined them when I moved to Downtown.

Jagger met us just as we were about to order. What took him so long, I didn't know, but he arrived, gorgeous as ever in a pair of black super skinny jeans with chains hanging from the sagged waist, his ultra-cute t-shirt that said BITE ME, I'M TRANSYLVANIAN, his traditional combat boots, and a black beanie worn loosely over his white hair. Seeing him where my favorite shirt of his made me smile and when he sat next to me, I said, "I'd bite you any time, babe," and flashed my vampire fangs. Jagger grinned and flashed his own and we resorted into some sappy nose-cuddling.

"See, I don't get why Lavender just can't see that Jagger was clearly meant for Emily, rather than herself," Ava said to the boys, as if we weren't there. Jagger draped his arm around my shoulders and I grinned, resting my head on his shoulder.

"But hell, I can see why she's so _jealous_," Nate said. "Seeing Jagger with Emily makes we want to have a girl like her all to myself." He winked.

Jagger chuckled. "It's pretty nice having a girl like her all to myself. Good luck trying to find one like her, though ¾ she's a diamond in the rough."

"Oh my God, that was cheesy," I mumbled, covering my face with my hand. The others laughed at my embarrassment.

"Aw, no way. It was totally cute," Ava said.

"_Thank you!"_ said Jagger, putting a lot of emphasis on his words. "At least someone appreciates my compliments."

"So what do you think we should order?" asked Rex, shifting the subject, which I was grateful for. "I'm starved and I think some three-cheese garlic pizza would do my stomach wonders."

Jagger froze at the word _garlic_.

"No!" I blurted. Ava, Rex, and Nate eyed me strangely, not even noticing Jagger's petrified state. "I mean, no garlic. Jagger's strongly allergic," I recovered.

"Try deathly," Jagger muttered.

"Well, you guys can get your own pizza then. _I'm_ craving three-cheese garlic," Rex said.

"No! He can't be around it. The scent will make him faint," I said quickly. Rex looked at me strangely, eyeballing Jagger and I back and forth. He finally sighed heavily in defeat.

"Fine. Are you allergic to Hawaiian?" he asked Jagger with slight sarcasm. Jagger's tense body finally relaxed and he chuckled.

"No, Hawaiian's fine."

"Well, I guess I'll go order. Does anybody else want anything?" asked Rex as he began to slide out of the red vinyl booth.

"A Diet Dr. Pepper, for me," I called, raising my hand.

"I'll have what she's having," Jagger said after, taking out his cell phone to reply to a text message.

"Nate?"

"Get me a Coke, will ya?" Nate responded. Rex nodded and turned to Ava, silently asking her what she wanted.

"Oh I'm going with you," she said as she began to slide out of the booth herself. Rex arched his eyebrows.

"You are?"

"Yup. Now you need to get out so that _I_ can get out," she chuckled, pushing him gently with her white Mary Jane pumps.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Rex laughed as he stood from the booth. He held out a hand for her. Ava eagerly took it and she bounced off with him, still holding his hand. We waited until Rex's tall multicolored Mohawk was out of sight to gossip about the two.

"Rex and Ava are dating?" Jagger asked in confusion.

"I don't know. I hope so," I said, trying to search for Rex and Ava in the crowd of late-night pizza consumers from my seat.

"They _better_ be going out!" Nate exclaimed and then paused to ponder something. "Hey … damn it! Now this means _I'm_ going to have to get myself a girl! Everybody's in a relationship ¾ there's you two, Rex and Ava … _if_ they really are going out, Raf and Sevvy, Hel and Gage …. Who can I have?"

"There's Lavender," Jagger snickered.

"_Hell. No._ Never in a million years. She's so freaking obsessed with you," Nate said with a shiver. "Creeps me out."

"But you're a player, Nate, remember?" I asked teasingly. "You've got to hold up to your non-commitment player ways."

"You can't pick out any possibilities from your lady friends down at the Coffin Club?" teased Jagger. I widened my eyes.

"Oh! The list! Nate, we have to tell him about the list!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Nate said and dove for Ava's bag and searched for her Kuromi notebook.

"What list?" asked Jagger.

"Okay, get this babe: we've come up with a way to get Lavender off your back," I said excitedly. Jagger widened his eyes.

"Wow, really? Let's hear it."

"What the hell? You can't find anything in here! It's filled with make-up and …" Nate pulled out an unused tampon still in the bag. "Now that's gross." Jagger and I exchanged looks and burst into laughter.

"Nate, what the hell are you doing in my bag?" cried Ava. She'd come back alone and she didn't look too happy about Nate scavenging in her tote. "And that's mine!" She leaned over to grab the tampon out of his hand and threw it back into her bag.

"I'm trying to look for the notebook we wrote the candidates in but your bag is so full of crap I couldn't find it!" Nate exclaimed. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Nate, you are so stupid," she grumbled and briefly looked in her bag before pulling out the Kuromi notebook and shoving it to him. "Here."

"Why'd you come back?" I asked, looking back at ordering counter.

"Rex needed change. But I was planning on finding Nosy Nathaniel snooping in my bag," Ava growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hey, it was for a good cause! We're just about to explain our plan to Jagger about Lavender's candidates," Nate said.

"Which I still know nothing about. Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Jagger piped. I snatched the notebook out of Nate's hands and quickly flipped through it until I found Ava's curly scrawl listing the names of the available goth boys at our school while Ava pulled her coin purse from her bag and left us to run back to a waiting Rex at the register.

"Jeez. No wonder she has tampons in her bag. She must be PMS-ing," Nate said when she was gone. I rolled my eyes.

"Nate, if you knew what we went through, then you wouldn't be talking," I sighed.

"Yeah but —!" he started defensively, but I cut him off.

"Okay Jagger. This is the list we came up with during lunch today with all of the potential boyfriends for Lavender. We're going to set her up with a couple of these guys and see which one she finds to her liking. Hopefully this will get her to stop drooling over you and over another guy, one that will actually _like _her," I explained. Jagger took the notebook from my hands and scanned the list.

"Too bad I don't know any of these guys," he chuckled.

"Well yeah — they go to our school," I said.

"You really should think about transferring to our school. Not that our school's super stellar or anything, but it would be hella cool if you could chill with us during the day," Nate said.

"Don't need to," Jagger said. "I'm done with school." He grinned, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head. Nate dropped his jaw.

"Lucky bastard. Why'd I get the impression that you were our age?" he said. Jagger shrugged.

"Dunno," he said with a laugh. "But hell yeah am I glad to be done with school," he added. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, don't rub it in. We still have until June to get through this," I said, tilting my head up at him. Jagger grinned down at me.

"Alright, so here're your drinks, guys," announced Rex. He and Ava had arrived with our sodas. Rex handed me and Jagger our drinks while Ava reluctantly gave Nate his Coke and place two other tall glasses in front of her and Rex's seat. She sat down and Rex went back to go fetch our pizzas. Jagger went with him to help him out. Apparently they bought more than just pizza.

"Okay, so what's the deal between you and Rex?" Nate asked immediately when Jagger and Rex left the table. Ava looked at him, taken aback.

"Huh?"

"Oh my God, Ava. Please don't hide this from us. You two are dating, aren't you?" I interrogated, leaning into the table on my forearms.

"_Finally_ you two have left the best friend stage," sighed Nate with relief.

"Nate, I haven't even answered your question yet," Ava said with an eye roll.

"Well … are you?" I asked.

"Well, he hasn't _asked _me," she started slowly. Nate groaned. Ava and I shot him dirty looks as he ran his fingers through his tied-back dreads. "But I guess we're slowly getting to that 'relationship status' and we both know it," she continued. I smiled at her. Aw, this was super duper cute. Nate looked back at Ava and smiled himself, and it was then that I knew the two of us were thinking the same thing.

_Finally._


	25. xxChapter 25xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** NEW CHAPPIE OUT! (: So I have CST testing all week. Yuck. But that also means no homework and MINIMUM DAYS! :DD HOORAAAAY! 8DD Anywahoozles. That's not even the best part. My mummy says that I can come on the computer because I won't have any work! :DDDDD MORE WRITING. YAYAYAYAYAY!! Okay, anyway, here's the new chapter annnnnnnnnd enjoy! ;D R&R pleash. Grassiass. ;D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 25~x~x~**

Jagger decided to drive me home. Ava rode with her new beau and Nate in Rex's old van. I had just barely opened the driver's door when Jagger closed it on me.

"_I'm_ driving you home," he said with a sly grin, dangling my car keys in my face. I looked at them, bewildered.

"Hey, how did you —?" I suddenly realized that I was no longer clutching my keys in my hand. I scowled at him.

"Vampire," he said with a wider grin, flashing his fangs. I rolled my eyes.

"Stupid speed-of-light reflexes," I mumbled and walked over to the passenger side of my car. I peered at him over the British flag hood of my Mini Cooper. "Why do you want to drive me home anyway?" I inquired.

Jagger shrugged. "Can't a guy drive his girlfriend home every once in a while?"

"In her own car?" I asked, arching an eyebrow, placing an elbow on the hood. Jagger smiled wryly and I rolled my eyes. I sighed and opened the passenger door and climbed in. Jagger was in before me, already strapping on his seat belt and starting up the ignition.

"Can I get in first?" I cried, shutting the door and hastily putting on my own seat belt. Jagger laughed at my fumbling. I looked at him strangely. "What is up with you all of a sudden?"

Suddenly, he leaned over and planted a long, passionate kiss on my lips, stroking my jaw with his pale, cold hand. When we parted, a gentle smile had replaced his wry one.

"I'm just glad that we're finally going to get rid of Lavender," he said, "once and for all."

Then he turned and focused on the road, driving out of the parking lot and down the street to my apartment and, all the time, my eyes would not leave him. Man, oh man, did I love Jagger Maxwell.

* * *

My dad's Ford Focus wasn't in his usual parking spot when we arrived at my apartment complex. I figured he was still at band practice, so I invited Jagger in.

"Hmm. No dad. Empty apartment. Do you know what I'm thinking?" Jagger asked slyly as he tossed my keys into the ceramic tye-dyed bowl next to the door. I glanced back at him, slipping off my jacket and placing my bag on the table, arching an eyebrow.

"Jagger, don't even," I said with an eye roll. He shrugged.

"Can't help it, Em. You just look so hot in those little black shorts," he chuckled.

"They're not that little," I said, self-consciously pulling them down. Jagger gave me a look, leaning against the frame of the front door, arms folded across his chest. A thick strand of white and red hair fell in the middle of his face from underneath his black beanie. His green and blue eyes gazed at me. I cocked my head.

"What?" I asked gently. He walked over to me and stroked my jaw again.

"What I'm thinking cannot be explained in words," he whispered and I suddenly felt his lips press against my forehead, making their way down to my nose, and then finally finding my own lips. I smiled when I tasted the familiar taste of Jagger's lips, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck for support. Suddenly, he lifted me up and, before I knew it, he'd pushed me onto the sofa. I cried out in giggles as Jagger fell on top of me, hearing his own laughter in my ear.

"Jagger," I giggled, stretching his name out into many syllables. He parted from nuzzling my neck and peered into my eyes, arching his multiple-pierced eyebrow.

"Yes?" I smiled widely. I was appreciating every inch of him, even his voice. Hearing him talk was just one of the many things I loved about him, his deep, relaxed voice so soothing to my ears.

I paused for a moment before telling him what I was about to say. I cupped his face with my hands, then fingering gently the pewter skeleton that dangled from one of his ears. I sighed heavily.

"Don't ever stop kissing me," I finally said. Jagger broke into a booming chuckle and cupped my jaw.

"Ever?" he teased. I shook my head.

"Never ever."

"Well alright then. Your wish is my command." And his lips returned to mine and they moved in synchronization with each other. Our lips danced and molded and sped up, then slowed down, then sped up again. Soon I felt a tongue graze the fronts of my teeth, a tongue that did not belong to me. It waited for me to open the entryway and then made its way through, finding my own tongue with ease, as if it knew the areas of my mouth already.

Our breathing was heavy and the couch cushions creaked underneath us. There were times where I'd almost fallen off of the sofa, but Jagger had his arms around me to keep from falling. After some time during our make-out session, Jagger lifted me up again, our lips still locked onto each other, and walked me over to my room, my legs wrapped securely around his waist. I was too absorbed into Jagger's kissing that I didn't even wonder if he was opening his eyes while walking, but I figured that it was probably the vampire senses he was using to get around; that or he just knew my house very well.

Suddenly, I was thrown onto my bed, unwillingly parting from his lips. He quickly shrugged off his leather jacket — so quickly that, would I have blinked, I would have missed him do it — and threw it onto my floor. After that, he crawled onto my bed, crawling over me, placing each arm on either side of me, and looking down at me. I reached up and pulled the beanie off of his head. I giggled at his hat hair. He scowled and I ruffled it out for him.

"God, why the hell are you so damn beautiful?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Dunno. My dad says it's because I get my looks from him," I said. Jagger's eyebrows knitted together.

"Your dad is beautiful?" he asked. I laughed.

"I guess so."

"But you're an otherworldly beautiful. The word beautiful is an understatement for you," Jagger continued. My cheeks flushed a bright red. Oh great; I was blushing. Thanks a lot, Jagger.

"Jagger …"

"Do you dare to protest?" he asked.

I ran my hand up his arm, feeling his secret biceps. Despite his appearance, Jagger was actually pretty muscular. His arms, legs, and torso were hard with muscle. Vampires were so lucky; they didn't have to work out to keep in shape. They were _born_ muscular.

I pulled the sleeve of his Transylvania shirt over his bicep, revealing his POSSESS tattoo. I traced the gothic letters, pondering while Jagger continue to stare at me.

"Jagger, what is it you wish to possess?" I asked suddenly, cupping his bicep now and running my hand down his arm.

"You know," he responded.

"You already have me," I said.

"That's not what I was talking about," Jagger said. I cocked my head in confusion.

"I don't … get it …" I said, puzzled. Jagger sighed heavily.

"Oh, you mean you want to turn me?" I asked softly.

"I'll still have you when I turn you," Jagger said with a smile, stroking my cheek. My eyebrows knitted together. What in the world was he talking about, then? "I still don't know," I sighed. Jagger's hand cupped the side of my face, his thumb right underneath my eye.

"I love you, very much, Emily," he said and my insides fluttered with joy, even though I already knew this, "and I wouldn't pressure you into doing anything you didn't want to."

Wait … he was talking about the covenant ceremony, right?

Or ….

Oh. My. God.

That night in his coffin. The night where he led me to his apartment for the first time. The night we almost ….

Jagger wanted to have sex with me. And soon.


	26. xxChapter 26xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Eh. Bit of a short chapter, this one. Sorreh. I: I was just thinking that after I finish this story, I'm going to need to go back through all three DWK installments and edit every single one of them, especially the first two. Those two clash like crazy. I8 Eeps. Anywahoozles, enjoy la chapter and R&R pleaase! Thanks! **-Michele**

**PS: **Oh, and I wanted to say that the reviews I got from this last chapter made me smile so wide! You guys are just amazing annnnd I thank you so much for your comments. :DD I'm so thrilled to serve you with Dark White Knight chapters any time. (:**  
**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 23~x~x~**

I stared up at Jagger, my eyes wide with shock and fear. The whole idea of sex was just … And especially because I was so close to losing my virginity at sixteen with a guy (who turned out to be a vampire and — what do you know? — my current boyfriend) I'd barely known. The thought of getting pregnant at the age, of maybe getting some STD (did vampires even carry STDs?) … it was all so scary to me. I thought that we should at least wait until his covenant ceremony, since we would be bonded for eternity. Plus, I'd be out of school and a legal adult. It seemed logical, right?

But now I knew that Jagger was so anxious. He really wanted my virginity. It was what he "wished to possess." I shivered underneath him and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Emmy?" he asked.

I had no problem giving it to him. After all, he was the only person I wanted to do it with too. But the idea now sort of gave me the skeevies. Although, how could I blame Jagger? He was, after all, already eighteen, so he had every right to start thinking about it.

I shook the thought from my head. Gazing back up into Jagger's beautiful mismatched eyes, I smiled softly.

"Nothing," I replied. I combed his bangs back, but they flopped back into his face again.

"Alright," he said, but unconvinced. He bent one elbow and fell to my side, leaning upright on said elbow, looking at me. I turned on my side to face him, stroking his hair again. It was fun stroking Jagger's hair. White hair so fluffy and soft and silky. He seemed to like me stroking his hair as well. It always brought a smile to him whenever my fingers combed through his white locks.

"Jagger I know what you want, but I don't think I'm ready to give it to you just yet," I admitted. My hand dropped from his face and his smile slightly fell. He nodded.

"I understand."

"It's different for you. You're older, you're ready for a lot more things than I am," I explained. "More mature, well, I'm not so sure," I teased. He scowled and gave me a gentle noogie.

"No I get it, Em. That's why I said that I didn't want to force you into anything you didn't want to do," he said calmly. I breathed a sigh of relief. For a hot-headed vamp, he sure was being pretty reasonable and understanding about a situation like this. After all, according to Raven, Jagger was the type who would not stop at anything to getting what he wanted. Right now, Jagger wanted me to do this with him, but I wasn't letting in so easily, and yet he was being perfectly calm about it. I actually kind of expected him to get all forceful and demanding, even if he did say he wasn't going to force me. Hey well, Jagger had a history of breaking promises.

"Thanks Jagger," I said with a smile. Jagger grinned and kissed the top of my head.

"Anything for you, love."

**xXx**

Lavender ended up not to settle with the first couple of guys we set her up with. We explained to her what we were doing and she, reluctantly, agreed to it. I knew her heart still beat to Jagger's name, which really pissed me off, but I was relieved that she agreed to do this for me. So, as planned, Nate talked Ren Royce into taking Lavender out on a date. They went to a movie. It was a good first date, I guess, but Lavender didn't really get much out of it. I knew she wouldn't have really become fond of him (after all, he wasn't that attractive), but it was a nice try.

Next we set her up with Davis Hess, the guy with the red-headed pineapple tattoo. This one went better. They ventured out into deeper waters. He took her out to a drive-in towards the white-bread town and then to some restaurant over there. However, it wasn't until Davis started mentioning his hobbies. Fingernail collecting really isn't something you should mention to your date over dinner. Or actually ever to anybody. Fingernail collecting is not normal. The date ended abruptly after Lavender rushed to the ladies' room and puked her hamburger and milkshake up.

After hearing this, we all made a mental note to never set anybody up with Davis Hess on a date. It'd be just plain mean.

Tonight, Lavender was supposed to be going to the Coffin Club with Zavala Rojas, a dark-skinned Mexican goth with shaggy black hair and dark, dark eyes. He actually wasn't that bad looking with his red, white, and green tapers and snake bites. Lavender was actually alright about this guy. I guess she had an art class with him and they'd talked for a bit. Hopefully, this one would actually go well. Homecoming was coming up and I didn't want to watch out for Lavender tailing my boyfriend on the dance floor.

"Are you excited for your date tonight?" asked Ava kindly during lunch to Lavender, who was sitting right across from her. I sat on Ava's right side, and Rex on her left. The two of them had become inseparable, I swear. That had to be going out by now. It would practically be illegal if they weren't.

"Hell she better be. Do you know how long it took us to find possible boyfriends for you?" Nate asked, mouth full of food and waving a french-fry at her. Nate sat on my other side and accidentally spit french-fry on my cheek. I reframed from gagging and wiped it off.

"Yeah," I said, stretching out the word into many syllables, making a disgusted face at Nate's DNA on my hand. "Nate, it was not that hard to find guys, and you know that." I turned to Lavender. "All we had to do was list all of the available guys at our school. The hard part is you falling for one of them." I deliberately left out the "so you can keep your hands off of my boyfriend once and for all" bit, just to save her _some_ dignity.

"Well, Zavvy is really cute, and such a sweetheart," Lavender said. The four of us (Rex and Ava included) exchanged strange glances. Zavvy?

Lavender noticed our glances and giggled. "Oh! Zavvy is my nickname for Zavala. I came up with it a couple days ago in art. Isn't it adorable?" She squealed and clapped her hands. "You guys, I'm honestly super excited for this date. I hope something sparks!"

My stomach flip-flopped. Oh my Lordy. Please, please, _PLEASE_ … let something spark. I needed her to enjoy this date. I needed her to have fun with Zavala. Honestly, he was probably the best choice on our list. He was good looking, had common interests with Lavender, he was a cool guy ¾ this date could actually go well. I crossed my fingers hoping that he didn't have an abnormal hobby like fingernail collecting. Now that was just wrong.

I smiled widely. I couldn't contain it at all.

"I hope it goes well for you too, and I'm not just saying that because, well you know," I said. I didn't want to embarrass her in front of everyone else with her _problem_. "You need this Lavender. To get over Raymond. To move on."

Lavender smiled. "I know. Thanks you guys," she said, looking at the others briefly. She turned to me and looked me straight in the eye. "Thanks, Emmy."


	27. xxChapter 27xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Kay ya'll. Here's chapter 27. Oh, and just a little note: I've changed the mascot of Wilson from the gators to the eagles. There's a specific reason for that and I think you guys are going to trip when you realize the twist. (By the way, I got the idea from the Vampire Kisses manga series, so if any of you read that, then you may get it on the spot. ;D) So I'll need to go back and edit all of those chapters they talk about Wilson. Aw whatevs. I'm gonna have to edit the entire series anyway. ;b Anywayzies, R&R pleeeeasies and enjoooy. ;D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 27~x~x~**

Homecoming week. The craziest week of the entire school year. Alumni visits, spirit week, and, of course, the Homecoming football game against our school's rival: Wilson High School — the eagles.

However, nothing was more important than the Homecoming dance (well, next to prom, of course).

All the girls got riled up for the Homecoming dance because the most exciting event was the announcing of the Homecoming Queen. The Homecoming King … sort of … but because girls favored tiaras more than guys did, it was more of a big deal to us. The guys were more interested in the football game, and getting a date to the dance, since they couldn't go stag, of course. I guess it was against guy code to go stag to the Homecoming dance.

So today after school, Ava, Lavender, and I would be going dress shopping. So much was going on, it was almost overwhelming.

First of all, Ava and Rex were _finally_ an official couple. _Finally!_ So, obviously, the two of them would be going to the dance together.

Second of all, Lavender's date with "Zavvy" went swell! She'd said she had a fabulously stellar time. And, at the end of their date, Lavender had said that Zavala had asked her to the Homecoming dance! When I heard this, I broke into my own little happy dance on the spot. I couldn't help to hold it in any longer. Jagger was mine. She wasn't drooling over him anymore. The plan had worked! Thank you, Zavala Rojas!

So, because Lavender was head-over-heels with Zavala, that meant we were good friends again. No hateful tension in between any more.

* * *

During lunch that day, our goth gang stood in the massive line outside the finance office for our Homecoming tickets. Ava and Rex stood in front of us, holding hands. Nate and I continued to exchange silly smiles. The two of them were so cute. They thought Jagger and _I_ made a cute couple … had they seen themselves with each other? Even though Ava only barely reached Rex's shoulder, they made the perfect match.

"So have you found anyone to go with to the dance?" I asked Nate. Nate had gone stag last year with an excuse of letting all of the "gothic angels come to him" instead.

He shrugged, and I knew that meant no. I half-smiled at him and rubbed his back with my hand. "Hey, you'll get a date this year. Have you even _asked_ anybody?" I asked.

"A couple," he admitted sheepishly.

"Should we create a list of possible Homecoming dates for you too?" suggested Ava with a playful smile. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Ava. Don't tease me," he grumbled. Ava's smile immediately fell to a frown.

"Believe it or not, Nate, it's pretty useful. Look where it got me; I've got myself a new sweetie," Lavender said cheerfully.

"Jagger was never your sweetie," I said, narrowing my eyebrows and crossing my arms. Lavender's eyes widened and she pouted.

"I was talking about Ray," she said softly.

Suddenly, before I could say anything else, Brian appeared with his gang of jocks, all of them clad in their letterman jackets.

"So Emmy, am I going to get my dance this year?" he asked coyly. I arched an eyebrow.

"Oh we are _so_ not going through this again. I'm wearing heels; I don't think you want a footprint in your crotch," I said. Nate barked into a howling laughter, escaping the tunnel of gloom. Brian's smiled disappeared.

"Relax _chica_, I was just kidding," he said. "Just thought I'd bring back the memories."

"Why? They were terrible memories. I hated you last year," I said bluntly.

"As did I," Ava admitted, almost proudly, raising her hand that wasn't enjoined with Rex's.

"And I," Rex added.

"And —" Brian cut Nate off before he could finish.

"Okay! Okay! God guys, I get it. I know you all hated me last year," he said, offended.

"Oh, okay," I said sweetly. Brian rolled his eyes.

"So I hear you are running for Homecoming Queen, though," he said, switching the subject back. "It's true, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I said with a shrug. It wasn't that big of a deal. I'd fully realized this last year. I mean, what did I win? A stupid plastic tiara and a dance with the Homecoming King (who was Brian Farson, obviously)? Nothing much to win, really. I know last year the only reason I wanted to win Homecoming Queen was so I could make history in Horace Valen by becoming the first goth Homecoming Queen and show the high school world that preps did not rule the school. However, even though I didn't win, I did show that goths were just as equal as the preps were. So really, my job was done and I didn't even _have_ to win Queen! I guess I was only running for Homecoming Queen just for the heck of it. I mean, I had yet to be nominated. They were supposed to be announced today during sixth period, so we'd just have to wait and see.

"Cool," Brian said. "Well, see you guys later." He waved and left with his friends. The rest of us waved back, but then looked at each other strangely.

"He's up to something," Ava said.

"Please, please, _please_ don't say that," I moaned.

"What do you think he's up to?" asked Lavender, curiously.

"Well, Brian's so freakin' in love with Emily that last year he rigged the competition so that she could win and she'd have to dance with him," said Rex.

"It was the only way he'd be able to dance with her, since she'd refuse him either way," Nate added.

"Although, Emily ended up _not _winning Homecoming Queen; his plan was somehow defeated and Bailey won instead," said Ava.

"She was _so_ pissed when she heard about Brian's rigging. It's actually how this high school utopia was created. Em befriended the Queen Bee herself," said Nate. I shrugged and grinned.

"What can I say? I'm amazing," I joked. The others laughed.

"So Brian _still_ likes you?" Lavender asked. I exchanged looks with Ava, Rex, and Nate.

"Probably. Everyone in the school loves Emily — she's effing sexy!" exclaimed Nate with a laugh. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Lavender looked taken aback.

"No it's true. It's a good thing she's taken. I swear, if Emmy was single then Brian would be on her like white on rice. He used to get boners just from looking at her," Rex said nonchalantly with a shrug. Ava rolled his eyes.

"Don't exaggerate, Rex," she said.

"I'm not exaggerating! Doesn't he get boners whenever he looks at her, Nate?"

"Totally true, man. He's a sick bastard."

"I know a couple of sick bastards," I grumbled, glaring at Rex and Nate, who stuck their hands up defensively.

"We're just stating the truth. _You_ know it's true. That's why you kicked him in the balls when you first came," Nate said. I rolled my eyes.

Ava sighed heavily and shook her head. "You guys are just plain ridiculous."


	28. xxChapter 28xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** SHWEET! ANOZZAIR CHAPTAIR! XD So yeah. There you go. ;D I don't know what to say for this author's note. d: R&RENJOY! CHAAANKS!! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 28~x~x~**

So, to Brian Farson's extreme delight, I made the nominees for Homecoming Queen.

Bailey made it too, of course, but, surprisingly, Lavender didn't. She didn't look too thrilled about that, but she was happy for me. Bailey was trying to be sympathetic towards Lavender, but I could see the smugness through her disguise. It peeved me that she was still acting like a bitch to her. After all, she had no reason to be anymore. Whatever happened between me and Lavender was over. She was hooked on Zavala and leaving Jagger alone. I even noticed she got herself a new notebook and started scribbling hers and Zavala's initials in hearts in it. Bailey was just being her usual self.

Unless she and Lavender were now having something going on. Geez, would the drama ever go away?

_Um, no Emily, it won't. This is high school, remember?_ I thought. Haha, right.

Anyway, I guess this Homecoming was going to be another Homecoming Queen showdown between the Queen Bee and … the Gothic Slut.

"Sorry you couldn't make it into the running, Lav," said Bailey in her fake sympathy tone, the one that she used whenever she was being a bitch. I narrowed my eyebrows as I watched her walk away, Lavender wearing a sneer on her face. I stood from my seat and walked over to her. She was sitting near the back, chilling with her cheerleader friends, examining her perfect French manicure.

She looked at me with a bright expression. "Emmy! Excited for the competition?" she asked with a wide smile, her blue eyes glowing. This only made me narrow my eyebrows further as I crossed my arms.

"What was _that_ back there? Was it necessary to put Lavender down like that?" I hissed.

"What? I was just saying I was sorry," she said innocently. I glared.

"No. You weren't. You were being rude on purpose."

"Emily, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You're returning to your old ways, Bailey. You're being a _bitch_." Her cheerleading friends gasped. Bailey glared.

"What did you call me?"

"You're being a _bitch_," I repeated, not afraid of what she would do to me. That was Super Emily, for you.

"_You're_ being so goddamn stupid! Have you forgotten what that girl's done to you? And everything that I've done to make sure the entire school didn't hate your guts because of some lie they were fed?" she snapped.

"She's _changed_," I said. "She's found someone new to drool over. Whatever she had with Jagger, it's over."

"That's what you thought when she met Brian at the Coffin Club … or should I say, _Pyro_." Her voice had dropped to a low tone, her face smug. My face contorted with confusion.

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh _please_! Are you forgetting that he's my _twin_?" she asked with a laugh. "Of course he told me about it. And, I must say, it was a pretty witty plan. Too bad it didn't work like how you'd wanted it to. She was still hanging on Jagger, wanting to suck his face off." I reframed from punching her face with reluctance.

"That was then. She's met Zavala now. She likes him. A lot. And she sees him more often. Pyro was a one-time thing," I explained.

"How do you know she's just not pulling the same thing?" she asked, arms crossed and looking like she knew everything in the world. She arched an eyebrow and slightly pouted her lips.

"I had to see it to believe that she was fully head-over-heels for the guy. Well, I've seen it, so I believe it. You need to lay off alright?" She glared at me, and the glanced briefly at Lavender, my eyes never leaving Bailey's face. "Or is this even about the Jagger thing?"

She scoffed. "Of course the Gothic Slut would choose to stay with her kind. I know where your allegiances lie. I don't have to tell you anything."

"You are _not_ the leader of this school anymore. I made that clear during last year's Homecoming dance when I stuck up for _you_ against your brother. I know what you're doing. You're creating drama because you can't stand to have a peaceful school. It _must_ be a monarchy. You _must_ be the Queen Bee. Well Bailey Farson, that ain't gonna happen. Not while I'm here."

She glared at me for the longest time as I arched my eyebrow and turned on my heel, walking back to my desk, Lavender waiting for me.

"You were right, Lavender. Bailey doesn't like you for all the wrong reasons. For all the stupid reasons. Are you two in some sort of tiff or something?" I asked. Lavender shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess she's just being some bitch or something. Maybe she's pissed that I wanted to run for Homecoming Queen," she suggested. I looked back at Bailey.

"Now that I've talked to her, that seems about right," I muttered.

"Hey, Em? You knew Pyro?" Lavender suddenly asked. I widened my eyes and bit my bottom lip.

"Um …" Heavy sigh. "Yeah, I did. He's actually Brian Farson. Nate and Rex dressed him up so he could come to the Coffin Club. You've got to understand that we set you up with him because I needed you off Jagger's back — actually both Jagger and I needed you off of his back. You were, well, _obsessed_ with him," I explained.

"I know. I know, I know, I know," Lavender said, shamefully. "I loved Raymond so much and when I met Jagger, it was like meeting Ray all over again. But I promise you — and I'm not going back on it this time — that I've gotten over him. I've gotten over Raymond, and I've gotten over Jagger. I'm done with vampires, at least the real ones," she giggled softly. I smiled.

"Thanks. You have no idea how much this means to me," I said, grasping her purple-nailed hand. Lavender smiled back.

"Thank _you _for setting me up with Zavvy. I've been friends with him since the first day of school, but I never thought I'd have feelings for him. We're so alike, Emmy. He's into anime too! And he's an amazing artist …"

She continued to ramble on for the next five minutes until the bell rang to get out of class. We packed up our stuff and walked out of the physics classroom, not even bothering to copy down the homework. I couldn't concentrate on work right now. So much was going on. Lavender had really and truly moved on to another guy. She would no longer be hanging all over Jagger anymore. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach as it flip-flopped with joy. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to get out of school so I could quickly drive over to the Coffin Club and tell him the great news. Sure I'd have to wake him from his sleep, but he'd be so excited that he wouldn't even get mad at me for waking him in the middle of the day.

Lavender and I separated when we arrived at my home ec class. Ava was waiting for me at the door, a smile on her face. She'd noticed me chatting animatedly with Lavender.

"So, you two are friends for good?" she asked, reaching for the door. I grinned and nodded, happy thoughts running through my head. I pushed all the stupid stuff that Bailey had said to me during last period. Maybe she didn't mean it. But, even if she did, it didn't really bother me. I had better friends who weren't stuck-up bitches that only cared about power over a high school.

"Yeah. We're friends."


	29. xxChapter 29xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Well I was going to post this yesterday, but I got the computer taken away for doing something I wasn't supposed to _right_ when I was going to post. -_____- Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy it! (: R&R please. Thanks. **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 29~x~x~**

Homecoming. And the moment of truth. Who would win the Homecoming Queen crown?

We won against the Wilson Eagles again. Jagger was so thrilled to see us win again, of course. After all, he was a man of sports. And, what really surprised me was that he met with someone familiar to him, back during Raven's mortal days.

We were searching for a place in the bleachers when he spotted his "friend."

"Jagger?" the blonde jock cried out, in horror it seemed. He resembled Brian so greatly. Jagger peered down a couple rows and saw the guy staring at him wide-eyed. I looked up at Jagger curiously.

"You know him?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. Luna went out with him for a while. Then he decided we were freaks just like Raven, and broke up with her," he explained. "Of course, she was really only going out with Trevor to get closer to Alexander."

"How would that have gotten her closer to Alexander?" I asked curiously. He waved it off.

"Long story. I'll tell you later," he said and looked back at Trevor. "Yo," he called out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked incredulously. Jagger pointed a thumb at me, calmly.

"My girlfriend's school is here. I'm going to Homecoming with her," he said. Trevor glanced my way and his eyebrows immediately rose all the way to his hairline.

"Hi?" I said nervously. Trevor whistled.

"Wow. That's some girl you've got there," he said. My eyebrows knitted together.

"I know you're interested in goth chicks, but hands off this one," Jagger demanded. Trevor looked at him strangely.

"Goth chicks?" He blew fast air through his lips. "I don't think so." Jagger rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. You've been drooling over Raven since you first met her. I know the stories," he said. He turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Em. There's a spot over there for us."

We didn't talk to Trevor at all that night.

Trevor had been from the other school, Wilson. I learned this when the Eagles' team had run out onto the football field and Trevor and his friends were cheering them on.

I also learned that Trevor had totally been into both Raven and Luna. This I found out later after the game though, at least the Luna part. I had called Raven up to talk to her and mentioned the subject. She referred to him as a "soccer snob." So he _had _been just another Brian Farson. I was almost surprised to hear that he didn't have a twin cheerleading sister who was Queen Bee of the school.

So, after the game, Jagger drove me home in his vintage hearse and I changed into my new dress that I had bought with Ava and Lavender. It was a lot shorter than last year's Homecoming dress and a dark purple. It was sating and strapless, and was made with a skirt that had a billion thousand layers to it. It was also ultra short. I had to keep in mind not to bend down in it.

I decided to use the shoes I wore last year as well. After all, they were still in perfect condition and they went well with the dress anyway. Plus, they were super tall stilettos, so I wouldn't look midget size next to Jagger.

I straightened my hair this time and tied a thick violet ribbon in my hair. I replaced my neon tapers for my black and purple checkered ones and draped some long strings of black beads around my neck. I found some bangles and stud bracelets to adorn my wrists with. I checked myself out in the mirror to get approve my look. I put on my dark make-up — thick, black eyeliner with little flecks at the edges of my eyes; deep violet eye shadow coated over a layer of misty black; lengthening mascara and dark, dark purple lipstick — and fluffed my hair, checking myself again. Smacking my lips together to smooth out the lipstick, I grabbed for Jagger's leather motor cycle jacket adorned with rips and safety pins, and my purse and walked out of my room to wait for Jagger.

My dad smiled at the sight of me. He sighed heavily.

"Your senior Homecoming dance," he said proudly. "You are just so beautiful. I need to send your mom a pic."

I shrugged. "I don't think she'd get too excited to see me like this. After all, she sent me away because she couldn't stand me this way anymore," I said. Dad's smile of pride turned into a smile of sorrow.

"She may not stand the way you dress, but I'm sure she still loves you," Dad said, clapping a hand on my shoulder. "But at least you have one parent who stands you entirely." He grinned widely and gently punched my shoulder. I laughed and hugged him around the middle.

"You're the greatest, Dad," I said. Dad chuckled.

"I know, right?" he laughed and I rolled my eyes. He then reached for his back pocket and pulled out his iPhone. "But I still want to take a picture of you. Here, ditch the load. Pose, Emmy!" he said excitedly as he aimed the camera at me. I struck a couple of model poses, then some silly ones, and ones that totally belonged on Myspace because of the way the girls posed in their pictures. They say model status? Aha, I don't think so.

"I can show off the coolest daughter in the world to all of my friends now!" Dad exclaimed with an evil laughter. I rolled my eyes, and, at that moment, the doorbell rang.

"That's Jagger," I said, walking over to the door. I unlocked it and opened it to see my dark white knight dressed in a black short-sleeve dress shirt with a dark purple spider-webbed vest (he knew I was wearing purple), jet black jeans with stud belts and chains hanging from his waist (as usual), and his combat boots. He even spiked his hair a bit in the back to give it that "Scene" look.

"Hello," he mused. I giggled and allowed him in. "Mr. Payne," Jagger said when he saw my dad. He grinned back and waved hello.

"Good to see you Jagger," he said.

"You too, sir," Jagger replied. He then turned to me and handed me a clear box he'd hidden from me. I smiled widely, admiring the purple-tipped white rose through the plastic.

"How'd you get a flower like this?" I asked, taking it out of the box. Jagger took it from my hands and slipped it onto my wrist. I clipped off some of the stud bracelets to replace it with this beautiful corsage. Jagger grinned coyly at me.

"Magic," was his silly response. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

Once it was on me, I stared at it briefly to just admire it, extending my arm out to see it from afar.

"It's beautiful, Jagger," I said softly. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," Jagger replied.

"So are you going to come home with the Homecoming Queen crown, Em?" my dad suddenly said. I'd almost jumped; I'd forgotten he was still here.

"I bet so," Jagger said with a knowing smile at me. I shrugged and made a face.

"Eh, I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. I'm not going to die for it," I said with a laugh.

"Because Emily's totally above the monarchy of high school," said Jagger, nodding wisely. I rolled my eyes.

"Well yeah. Who needs monarchy when we live in a country of democracy?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well I'll still love you if you don't come home with the crown," Dad said. I scowled at him.

"Thanks, Dad. You're the greatest."

"I know, right?" He laughed.


	30. xxChapter 30xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** OKAYI'VEGOTTAHURRYUPANDPOSTCUZINEEDSTOGETOFFTHECOMPUTERNOW!R&RANDENJOY!THANKS!:D **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 30~x~x~**

What a crazy night.

Then again, Homecoming is usually always a crazy night. What with the football game, the dancing, the crowning of the Homecoming King and Queen. But tonight, it was crazy for me.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the gym was Nate getting his groove on with Bailey Farson. _That_ made my jaw literally drop. It hung for about a minute before Jagger snapped his fingers in front of my face, but I was still astonished that Nate and Bailey were dancing together, and actually having a good time! I thought Bailey was all anti-goth now … I guess she was just anti-Emily.

"That's a _very_ strange couple," I said finally, still staring at the two of them. I noticed Nate was in a white dress shirt, untucked, and a black tie tied loosely around his neck. He sported pinstripe skinny jeans and some tripped-out all-black Converse with stud buckles (I'd remember seeing them in one of my Shojo Beat magazines). His dreads were tied back, as usual, but they were tucked inside a reggae beanie. That's Nate releasing his inner Jamaican.

Bailey practically _clashed_ with Nate and his outfit. She was in a beautiful golden satin floor-length halter gown, her blonde hair waved flawlessly. She'd become the definition of a goddess and it was so easy why Nate was dancing with her. I was surprised that Bailey had agreed to dance with him, since she'd so recently released her inner bitch again.

"Come on, Emmy. I see Rex and Ava," said Jagger, pulling me to the side and out of my thoughts. "Jeesh you're really out of it, aren't you?" he asked when we approached my friends.

"It's just surprising," I replied.

"Emmy! Look great, as always," Ava exclaimed, clutching Rex's hand. I grinned widely at her.

"You too! You look super cute in your little pink dress," I cooed. Ava bit a pastel pink lip and glanced away briefly. Ava's dress was just as pink as her hair, with black lacey strips around the waist, and another thin one at the hem of the skirt. She was wearing an assortment of black jewelry — chokers, bracelets, earrings, beads — with a black headband in her hair that had a big flower attached to the side. Her pink hair was feathered out pixie-like and her make-up full of greys, pinks, and blacks.

Rex grinned at Jagger and nodded his hello. He looked so happy to be holding Ava's little hand in his large one, which made me glow inside. I was so completely relieved that he decided to stop liking me and date his best friend. They knew each other more than anyone in the world.

Rex was sporting a white dress shirt like Nate's as well, only he was wearing the vest he wore last year ¾ a black spider-webbed vest sort of like Jagger's but a different look ¾ and black slacks with combat boots.

"Have you guys seen Nate and Bailey?" I asked suddenly, looking back out at the crowded dance floor.

"Oh God, yes. But it's not as bad as seeing Lavender and Zavala Rojas," Ava said. Jagger looked taken aback and I arched an eyebrow.

"Uh-oh. What happened?" I asked.

"You mean, what's _happening_," Rex corrected. "They've started themselves a snog fest."

Jagger and I exchanged looks of disgust.

"See? Aren't you glad that isn't you?" I asked him. He narrowed his eyebrows at me.

"As if I would ever be _interested_," he sniffed. I crossed my arms and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah that's right," I muttered smugly. Ava and Rex laughed.

"You guys are so silly," Ava giggled. Jagger's narrowed eyes lifted and I smiled at him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side.

"So when did you guys _officially_ start?" I asked coyly, referring to their relationship. I pointed to their conjoined hands with my eyes. Ava and Rex glanced at each other shyly.

"We made it official the night I took her home from Pree's," Rex answered, looking back at us.

"_Fi-nal-ly!"_ I cried in sing-song. Ava, Rex, and Jagger broke into a wild laughter.

"Hey what's so funny?" asked Nate from behind us.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" chimed Bailey's voice. My laughing immediately stopped and I turned quickly to her. Oh great, she'd tagged along.

I mean, really? How could you be total bitch status to me, and then pretend nothing's wrong a couple days later? Just because she's danced with one of my closest friends doesn't make us buddies again. I was still ultra pissed at her little scene back in physics.

"Hey Bailey," Ava said with strained excitement, which bought a smile wide and glamorous from Bailey.

"Ready for the results on the crown?" asked Bailey to me. I shrugged, but deep down, I realized that I really wanted to win, just to get back at Bailey for talking to me that way, and for treating Lavender the way she did as well. I guess that was my true intention for winning the crown.

Boy, senior year _was_ going to be a doozy!

"Yeah, I'm totally ready," I said monotonously.

"Hell yeah she's ready! Emmy's going to be my Queen this year!" exclaimed Brian, joining our circle of friends, his date trailing behind. She looked comfortable to be in Bailey's presence (I guess she was one of her friends), but was a little weirded out that she was surrounded by goths.

Great. My goth-jock pact was falling to bits.

Hopefully my winning of the crown would make Horace Valen permanently peaceful.

"Emmy's going to be _your_ Queen?" asked Jagger skeptically. I rolled my eyes.

"Jagger, it's just Homecoming," I reasoned.

"You didn't feel that way last year. In fact, you refused to even dance with Farson," Jagger said.

"That's because I hated his guts," I reminded.

"Ouch," Brian input. I threw a sympathetic look at him.

"But relax babe. You'll always be my dark white knight," I said with a smile and snuggled my nose against his. Jagger finally chuckled softly and ran his fingers through my hair as he snuggled back.

"Well, this is touching," Bailey said sarcastically. "Come on, Nate. Let's go dance some more." She pulled on Nate's arm and was dragged away.

"Did Nate bring Bailey to the dance?" asked Ava.

"Yup," Brian said. We all stared at him, wide-eyed, even Brian's date.

"Wow. That's …"

"Weird?" Brian finished Rex's comment.

"Yeah."

"Trust me, I know."

"It's just, you'd never expect your sister to be going to Homecoming with our Nate. He's too vulgar and goth for her," said Rex. "Plus he has that naked tattoo of —" But Ava quickly covered his mouth before he could say it was of me. My face was steaming red with anger at him for almost blowing the secret. Jagger still didn't know that both Rex and Nate possessed tattoos of naked vampire girls on their chests that resembled me. If Jagger found out … Oh my God, if Jagger found out ….

"Oh yeah, that too," Brian said quickly. Jagger looked confused.

"Yeah, so anyway —" started Ava but was interrupted by Brian's whiney date. Wow, he sure knows how to pick them.

"Brian, can we go dance?" she asked with a pout, tugging on his tux sleeve. Ava and I exchanged looks and secretly fake-gagged.

"Yeah in a bit. You can dance with Trisha and her date," he suggested, shooing her away. She gasped with offense and stormed off. Brian wiped his forehead with relief.

"Yup. You sure know how to pick them," I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, I would have asked you to come with me, but I knew you were already taken," admitted Brian. That ticked Jagger off.

"Damn right," he growled. Brian's eyes widened and he stuck his hands up defensively.

"Hey I didn't mean no harm, man," he said. Jagger's green and blue eyes glared menacingly.

Suddenly, the music stopped and our new ASB President walked on stage, asking for all of the Homecoming candidates to come up. Saved by the Prez.

"That's our cue!" I said and grabbed Brian's arm, pulling him away from Jagger. When we were out of earshot from him, I muttered, "Jeez Brian, when can you ever keep your mouth shut?" He didn't answer.

I stood next to Bailey, who was, of course, standing closest to the Homecoming Queen's tiara. The other two girls were already on stage, one of them being Brian's date. I nodded at her with a half-grin.

"'Sup," I said. She looked at me strangely. I laughed inside.

The ASB President held the winning envelopes in her hands. She opened the first one.

"And your Homecoming King is … Brian Farson!"

No surprise there.

The audience burst into applaud and cheers, particularly from the football team with their loud "woots", as the President placed the King crown on his head. He popped the collar of his tux and moved back to the line of boy candidates. I rolled my eyes.

_Now_, it was the moment of truth. Would Bailey win Homecoming Queen for her fourth time in a row, or would she lose to a goth chick, one who was dubbed as the Gothic Slut during her first few months at the new school?

Our ASB President opened the envelope. A wide smile spread across her face as she looked back at us. I couldn't tell whether she was looking at me or Bailey and my heart began to pound loudly, I could hear it in my ears.

"And Horace Valen's Homecoming Queen is …"

The entire gymnasium was dead silent, until she called the name.


	31. xxChapter 31xx

**_Vampire Kisses_ fanfic**

**Jagger Maxwell/ OC: Emily Payne**

**A/N:** Okay guyses. This is the last chapter to DWK III. Thanks so much for reading the story and stay tuned for the spin-off series, Beautiful Dark Princess, in Jagger's point-of-view. (: Many of you will recognize the first chapter of it (I'm using the same one from the last time I posted BDP, but I'm rewriting the rest of the story. They're will actually be a _plot_ this time dx). SO yeah ... enjoy. ;D And R&R por favor. (x Thanks muchas. :DD (Oh and I hope it ends well ... as in, I hope I didn't make it lame or anything, although I have a feeling that I might have. D: Crackers. /: Okay well, whatever. There will be more, so I guess it doesn't matter. xD You guys will just have to read the next story. ;D) **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**~x~x~Chapter 31~x~x~**

The road was quiet at one o'clock in the morning as Jagger drove down to the Coffin Club, his arm slung loosely around my shoulders, a wide smile on his face.

"I knew you could do it, Em," he said proudly. I grinned and pulled out my compact, smirking at my Homecoming Queen tiara.

Yup. I'd won. But the biggest victory was the look on Bailey Farson's face. Now _that_ was classic. I'm sure _somebody_ took a picture. It was too great to not photograph.

"And Horace Valen's Homecoming Queen is …" our ASB President announced, extending the word _is_ into many syllables, creating bigger tension. "… _EMILY PAYNE!"_

You should have _heard_ the crowd. I didn't know so many people wanted me to win! My eyes with wide with shock as the tiara was placed on my head. Brian was whooping like he'd just won the Super Bowl. Bailey was silent. Dead silent. Her eyes looked like big, blue, glassy dinner plates. Her mouth was opened so wide I could have stuck my fist in there easily.

But I couldn't help but smile. I'd won Homecoming Queen! I'd beat Bailey Farson!

Brian rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. I was so excited, I hugged him back.

"You won, Emmy! You won!" he exclaimed, his face gleaming with happiness.

"_How_ did _you_ win?" Bailey hissed. She glared at Brian. "Did _you_ have anything to do with this, since you have a history of cheating?" she sneered.

The gym had fallen silent. Everyone wanted to listen to what Bailey had to say.

"No, I didn't. She won fair and square this time," Brian said, his eyebrows knitting together. "Face it Bailey; you can't have everything."

My eyes widened at his statement. Well, the boy had the balls to stand up to his Queen Bee sister. I turned to the crowd and picked out Jagger from it, noticing him actually grinning with approval. I never thought Jagger would look up to Brian that way.

"How _dare _you say that to me!" Bailey exclaimed. I glared at her and stepped in between the quarreling twins.

"Brian's right, Bailey. He had nothing to do with this. And you _can't_ have everything you want. I guess your monarchy has come to an end," I remarked, crossing my arms.

She was fuming now. Her face had gone so red against her gold make-up, she looked like the Hellboy. All we had to do was watch her grow out long horn from her forehead and a tail and she'd be all set to go!

I received cheers for my comment. Apparently the audience wanted Bailey's monarchy to end too. There were a few people who didn't seem too thrilled about what I had to say, but too bad. Majority rules. Bailey Farson was Queen Bee no more.

We were dismissed off stage where the deejay began to play a slow song. Brian held a hand with a grin. It was time for his Homecoming King and Queen dance.

"Finally," he sighed as he took me in his arms. I rolled my eyes and swayed with him.

"Don't look like you're having too much fun or Jagger will eat your head," I joked. Brian glanced over Jagger's way. I turned too and noticed the expression that said "I'm fine with you dancing with her, but you better not doing anything that'll make me put you in the hospital." So typical Jagger. Super protective, yet ultra chill when it came to having fun.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said and twirled me around, catching my hand when I returned. "The crown looks beautiful on you. It's time someone new wore it," he said. I picked the tiara out of my hair and twiddled with it. I stared at the plastic frame, the intricate designs, and the plastic jewels. Bailey wanted this so badly. Although, I knew the real reason behind the crown: winning the Homecoming Queen crown bought you the spot as the Queen Bee of the school. So if I'd won Homecoming Queen, I'd be Queen Bee. However, with me "in charge", there wouldn't be any of that Queen Bee crap. And Brian could say goodbye to his King Bee title too. Horace Valen was a democracy, not a monarchy, not anymore.

And Jagger was proud. When the dance finished, I'd rushed up to him and he scooped me up in his arms, hugging me tightly.

"I knew you were a queen," he teased. I scowled.

"You needed a crown to prove it?" I teased back. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"You're full of great things, Emily Payne," he said truthfully. I smiled and hugged his middle.

"And you are too, vampire or not," I whispered back. I didn't have to see Jagger's face to know he was smiling.

**xXx**

There were a lot of people seating in the plastic white chairs that were set up on the lawn in back of the school. The sun shined brightly on us as we stood in line in alphabetical order just around the building. We had yet to be cued by the music before we walked out.

I stood a good twenty people in front of Rex, and Ava and the Farson twins way in front of us. Nate and Lavender stood somewhere in the middle. I could spot Lavender out by her purple hair.

Suddenly, Pomp and Circumstance began playing and the line started moving. They told us we had to wait a number of steps before falling in step with the person in front of us. And we had to walk a certain pace too. If we walked too fast, we threw off the line — if we walked too slow, we threw off the line again.

Ava finally began walking and the line was inching forward, little by little. Her white gown barely touched the floor, as they didn't have any for her dainty size. She and I had to get together to trim the hems because we both could not fit into our white gowns. We did as much as we could without completely destroying them. They said that if we did anything to our gowns, we couldn't walk with our class, and, as much as I hated blending in with the crowd, I was forced to do so this time. At least I had my Scene hair, but was topped with the darned white cap, the yellow tassel flip-flopping every time I moved.

The was taking forever to move. It killed to be at the back of the line and I was tired of standing in the sun. Once this was over, I was going get myself in a dark cozy place and stay there for eternity — a place like Jagger's coffin.

I must have dozed off because when I came back to reality, I saw that the line was much, _much_ shorter. Nate and Lavender had already left. Only three more people in front of me … Two more people in front of me … one more person in front of me.

Finally it was my turn to walk through the white, flowered arch. I peered out into the sea of family and friends of the seniors trying to find my family. Dad couldn't be too hard to spot. He'd be the only goth parent in the crowd, well, other than Rosie Lamb, Lavender's mom and Dad's girlfriend. Yes, Rosie and Dad were officially dating, as weird as that may be, but at least Lavender and I were friends. We spent a lot more time together, talking about our boyfriends, doing each other's hair, reading manga … the works. Lavender liked to draw chibi versions of me, so I'd have to pose for her as she worked. She said I was totally model status, that I should go out for a modeling career for goth magazines.

"Plus, you have the sexiest body in the world, so I'm sure they'd take you as a goth lingerie model too," she added. Okay so that was a little weird, but I laughed anyway, rolling my eyes. When I repeated it to Jagger, he was thrilled. That horny freako.

Finally, I spotted Dad and his long, black ponytail in the sea of pastel parents. And, as predicted, he was sitting with Rosie, their hands entwined, looking like a star goth couple. However, on my Dad's right side was someone I hadn't seen in over about a year. I saw my mom.

She looked the same, dressed in a satin lavender dress, her blonde hair grown out passed her shoulders and held back in a chignon. After living all this time with my dad, it was hard to believe that she was my _mom_. Having a goth dad, wouldn't it make sense that I'd have a goth mom too?

I caught my mom's eye as I walked with my class and, for once, she smiled at me. My dad grinned wildly, sticking two thumbs up at me, but my mom's smile made my insides flutter, I guess because I wasn't used to her smiling at me. After all, I was the rebellious daughter.

If only Jagger were here …

When he found out my graduation ceremony was during the day underneath the hot sun, he looked like someone had just told him he was going to die in three days. However, I reminded him that we were getting closer to his covenant date. That seemed to cheer him up.

I smiled back at my parents as I made it to my seat. Zavala Rojas followed me soon after and he sat a couple chairs down from me. Soon, Rex trailed down the grass and he was seated a row in back of me, a chair off from being directly behind me.

Dad recorded the entire ceremony. Graduating felt so surreal. I was _finally_ done with school. I really was, because, as soon as school was out, I was packing my bags and entering the world of darkness, and I couldn't turn back.

The principal called out my name to hand me my diploma. As soon as my name was called, I immediately heard whooping calls from my father. Heads immediately turned his way, including mine, Rosie giggling and Mom scolding him to be quiet. The principal shook his head and handed me my diploma, shaking my hand. I spun on my heel and headed back to my seat as the next person was called. This was proof that I'd graduated. _I WAS FINISHED WITH SCHOOL!!_

**xXx**

Jagger wanted to take me out the night following my graduation, since I'd be spending time with my parents all day. Dressed in a short black dress, black and purple-striped stockings, and my combat boots, Jagger drove down to the Downtown graveyard where we had our first date.

"Another picnic, or are we doing the ceremony?" I asked. Jagger parked the car and turned to me with a smile.

"Not the ceremony. That will be much more formal. I just wanted to lay with you under the stars in our favorite place," he said.

"I thought our favorite place was your coffin?" I asked cunningly. He chuckled.

"You can't see the stars in my apartment," he said. I smiled.

He came around the passenger side of his hearse to open up my door. He took my hand and we traipsed through the tombstones, as if it were a field of daisies, giggling and laughing, swinging our enjoined hands.

We reached the large monument where we had our first date. The weeping willow tree had grown out its long vines and they were nearly touching the ground, serving as a curtain for us. Jagger walked right through them, holding them up for me so I could get through as well, and we sat down against the trunk, snuggling.

Gosh I wish we could have stayed this way forever.

The night was so peaceful. The cemetery served as a relaxing setting for us, the stars twinkling in the sky, the privacy from the weeping willow, the music from the chirping crickets; everything was absolutely perfect.

"This is perfect," I sighed, leaning my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It'll be even better once you're turned," Jagger said. I sighed heavily and my smile sort of dropped. I was glad I was doing something for Jagger, something that would make me so happy, but these were my last days with my family and friends as a mortal. Soon I'd be one of the undead. The question was, was I ready to become one of them?

"Yeah," I murmured. Jagger looked down at me, puzzled.

"Emily? Something wrong?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "not really. I'm just thinking about my family and friends."

"You'll be able to see them again," promised Jagger, "just not during the daylight. You know this. It'll be fine, I promise."

"Are you going to break this promise too?" I asked, my tone stinging just a bit. He looked taken aback and hurt at the same time.

"Emmy, I thought we'd gone through this already. I wasn't going to break anymore promises," he said. I shook my head. He was right. What was wrong with me? I was ruining the moment with my negativity. Being a vampire was what I'd always dreamed about. I'd always fantasized falling in love with a vampire and having him whisk me away into the moonlight, biting me and bonding me to him for all of eternity. My fantasies were finally coming true, and now I was about to back down? Besides, Jagger had made me happy and had waited patiently for me to graduate so that he could have his ceremony. His patience had paid off. I'd passed the twelfth grade and was ready to fulfill my promise to him. It was only fair.

So yes, I guess I actually was ready to become a vampire. I wanted to become Jagger's vampiress. I was _ready_ to become Jagger's vampiress.

"I know," I said finally, stroking his jaw. "I don't know what came over me. You won't break any promises, Jagger, I believe you. And I won't break any of mine." I entwined our fingers together, two hands with black-painted fingernails. "And I think it's time for me to accept my new life and get ready to live my fantasy, my dark white knight."

I sealed my comment with a kiss, a kiss that would last an eternity.


End file.
